


Bad Moon Rising - Season Two

by rachelarcher



Series: Winchester Gospels - When All Is Said And Done [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are still dicks, Bisexual Dean, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, M/M, Mild Wincest, Protective Dean Winchester, adam is starting to look like a ma, bobby is a good dad, demons arent that sneaky, eventually smut, excuse me for wanting to save the smut for soulmates, finally a somewhat sex scene, honestly, john left a mess, lucifer is a nice person, rufus is a poppa bear, they all know there is something wrong with how they love each other, who knew writing more siblings could be fun, winchesters are winners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 69,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season Two, The Winchester Six Learn exactly what fate want's with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Livin' on a Prayer (Part One - Heaven)

Once there were three powerful beings who existed outside of time and space. One was darkness [AMARA], one was light [YAHWEH], and one was the grey area that lie between the two [ENOCH]. One created, one destroyed, and one voiced it all. The middle - the light, the creation, soon realized if the things that he made were to stand a chance, something drastic would have to be done to stop the eldest, the darkness, from destroying all he had made. So, he locked the darkness away, and scattered the greyness across the world in pieces of six. He built a new play thing, and filled it with all things he could imagine. 

\---------------

Gabriel did the only thing he knew for sure he could do. The Winchester’s were in grave danger, he heard it over angel radio, and planted himself between the tractor trailer and the Impala. He felt his wings slice into the older female Winchester. Felt her blood seep down his feathers. Gabriel killed the demon in the truck before it could do anything worse to the Winchester’s. He knew Sam had saw him. For a moment he thought about zapping them to the hospital, wondered what his father would think about it. He could hear Castiel screaming across angel radio. The next second the Impala was outside the emergency room.


	2. Livin' On A Prayer (Part Two - Earth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In My Time of Dying"

“Tell me they are ok!” Sam was screaming, at anyone. He was the only member of his family standing. Carter, Dean, and Adam were in surgery. Elliott was being looked over in trauma, her head was in need of a CT scan. Ben and John were being evaluated, and Sam had been told he had a clean bill of health, just a little scratch that needed stitches. “ARE THEY ALIVE?” 

“Son, you need to calm down, and be still.” A nurse snarled at him, her eyes reminded him of Carter, and his head seemed to ring. As if things were not bad enough, he could not seem to find a single insurance card where they all used the last name, so he had simply given up and given their real names to the police. 

-/-

Dean stood, but then realized something was wrong. His body was still on the hospital bed beneath him. His heart thundered in his chest. He was sharing a room. Carter. He stepped next to her bed, she was laying face down, her back stitched up with bandages covering them. Blanket from the waist down. He touched her, and his hand seemed to slide through her. “No.” He growled, exiting the room he found Elliott and John together in the next room. Elliott was watching cartoons, her leg in a cast, and some stitches on her cheek, John was out cold, IV’s and machines connected. In the next room, Adam and Ben. Adam was hooked up to a lot of machines, too, one was a respirator. Dean shivered. Ben had his arm in a sling, and bandages around his ribs. Dean looked at his son, a frown on his face. He should have been honest with Ben from the start. He glanced around, Sam was pacing the hallway. His eyes dark, hopeless. “Sammy!” Dean shouted, waving his arms. “I am right here!”

-/-

There was something amiss in the hospital. Dean couldn’t place it. Watching Sam pace the room, until Carter woke, gasping and cursing, she sat upright in bed. “Tatertot, your ribs are cracked.” 

Carter rolled her eyes. “Dean’s not doing well, huh.”

“What is that, sibling sixth sense?” Sam asked.

“Nah, I know you, you’d be in the room with whichever one of us was closer to death.” Carter offered. “A ouija board might help, if Dean’s here at all.”

“Right, cause that shit works.” Dean grumbled.

“Good idea, Carter. Hey, they are gonna release Elliott and Ben. Told them to release them into your care. They should be fine.” Carter nodded. Dean wondered how long they had been there, how was it possible if the crash was the night before that they would already be leaving - he needed to find something with the date - Sunday, he’d been out three days.

Sam was gone then, darting out the door. Adam would be moved into John’s room once Ben and Elliott were discharged. Carter waited for a long minute, then she smiled. “Dean. I know you're in between, and if you are, don’t worry about it.” 

Dean frowned. “Can you hear me?”

“Sort of. It’s like you're talking in my brain.” Carter offered.

“I’m hunting something.” Dean confessed.

“What?” Carter asked, “Can you move stuff, if so, my journal would be helpful.”

“It’s dad's journal.” Den gruffed, but made his way across the room. He couldn’t move it, only managed to knock it off the desk. 

“Good job, Casper.” Carter snarked, then hit her call bell. 

“How come you can hear me?”

“I think it is because we have a strong bond, or maybe because I can accept that we might not all live through this.” Carter shrugged her shoulders, the nurse entered. “Could you hand me my bag?”

“Not thinking about leaving are you? Your whole family wants out of here.” The nurse teased.

“No, not until Dean can go to.” Carter sighed.

“Here you go, and good.” The nurse nodded at her.

“Ok,” Carter said once she was sure the nurse was done. “Give me the rundown.”

“It really doesn’t bother you that you can hear me.”

“Really, that is your concern?” Carter rolled her eyes.

-/-

“Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like. Actually, Elliott and Ben have been discharged into Carter’s care, and Adam is in the process of discharging into her care, it won’t be long until she is ready to discharge too. You Winchester’s are tough.” The doctor teased.

“What about my brother, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema.” The doctor offered. Dean shivered, hearing them discuss him was worse than he thought. Carter was pretty sure he was chasing a reaper, which was in any case not good, because it might be after him.

“Well, what can we do?” Sam asked.

“We just have to wait, and see if he wakes up.” The doctor turned from him then. “Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations.”

“Oh, fuck off, I am waking up.” Dean declared to no one in particular.

“If?” Sam frowned. Once the doctor left, he popped into Dean’s room, Ouija under arm. “Hold on to this.” He told Carter. Adam on crutches entered the room, and took his spot next to Ben and Elliott on the window seal.

Sam ducked into John’s room, just as John looked up to him. “So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?”

“Nothing. Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him.” Sam looked irritated. 

“We’ll find someone.” John agreed, his mind already working.

“Okay.” Sam sighed.

“But, Sam, we might not find anyone.” John grumbled.

“Why not? I found a faith healer before…” Sam snapped.

“All right, that was, that was one in a million.” John looked exhausted.

“So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?” Sam grunted.

“No, we’ll look, just be realistic. Where is the Colt?” John snapped.

“Your son is dying… and you're worried about the gun?” Sam stepped away from him.

“We’re hunting this demon, and it is probably hunting us, that is the only chance we have.” John snarled. Eyes glaring at Sam.

“It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83.” Sam sighed.

“All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside.” John ordered.

“I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place.” Sam mused.

“All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. you get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security.” John ordered.

“I think I got it covered, dad.” Sam didn’t even bother to look up at him.

“Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me.” John tugged his sleeves.

“Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?” Sam asked.

“Protection.” John lied.

“Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me, like Elliott. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?” Sam asked.

“I have no clue, son.” John frowned.

-/-

Sam looked at the car, frowning, Dean was going to be pissed. Bobby had been grumping about how they didn’t need to tow it, it couldn’t be fixed. But Sam was adamant, determined. “Can you help me get this stuff?” Sam asked, handing Bobby the list.

“What does your dad need this for?” Bobby asked.

“Protection from the demon, maybe?” Sam asked.

“This ain’t ingredients for protection…” Bobby sighed.

-/-

John had gotten himself discharged, he was sitting by Dean’s bed. Carter was on the other side of the room, Ben and Elliott under the covers with her, Adam in the recliner next to her, television on. John couldn’t help but watch Dean’s even breathing, his four other children in the room were fast asleep. Carter looked exhausted, even in her sleep. What had he done, he could fix this, he knew he could, he had to fix this.

For the first time in a long time John found himself dissecting his every move since Mary had died. There had been a period where he was confused and hurt, where all he did was drink and talk to Missouri, then he hit the road, eventually finding Bobby, and Pastor Jim, men that his children came to adore. He would leave them for long periods of time with these almost strangers, even Rufus had watched his children at least once. Then Dean was old enough to start hunting with him, and Carter was strong enough to keep an eye on Sammy when they were out. 

So, he started bringing the children along. When Adam came into the mix, he realized they needed more money coming in and the little scams they were running were not enough. His fourteen year old daughter was too damn pretty for her own good, and in a drunken rage one night he had drug her from the hotel in only a t-shirt and shorts to the bar at the end of the street they had been staying on. He sold her that night, for almost three hundred bucks, to a pair of brothers who wanted a little fun. He could not wash the look of fear she shot him from his mind. 

What John didn’t know was that Dean and Carter killed those men after the fact, some years later, when Carter recognized them. What John didn’t know was that Dean already had a steady source of money coming in, and that Carter and Dean had long ago worked out a system to make sure there was always money to feed Sammy and Adam.

Then Ben came, and for once, it wasn’t John’s mistake - it was Dean’s. Not that it mattered, Dean hadn’t been given the choice by John, so Ben was his fifth child. Ben was different from his older four siblings, he was quiet and kept mostly wrapped around Adam or Sammy. By the time Ben came around Dean and Carter were both out on hunts with their father more regularly. They were both scared and bruised, and Carter was used to her father shouting at her to get them some money.  
Sam left. God that had been a hard pill to swallow. John had never thought, in a million years that his middle son would cause him the most problems, but Sammy had always been a bit on the idealistic side, he didn’t like hunting. Had made that clear a thousand times over, and both Carter and Dean had indulged the boy, never making him or Adam practice like they ought to. Sure Sam and Adam were good at reading and figuring out the Lore surrounding beast they were hunting, but John had wanted them taught. 

So he left Carter behind more, giving her ultimatums, “Teach the boys, or I’ll kill you.” Was probably a bit over dramatic, but she had started them on a grueling educational regiment, which in some way had probably pushed Sam even more away. His eyes had grown cold and distant long before he applied to Stanford. What John didn’t know was that Carter had helped him with the application, helped him steal it, fill it out, and snuck the send off. She had used a PO Box in Normal, Illinois, and she called daily to see if mail was in it. More than once she, Sam, Adam, and Ben stole a car a drove through the night looking to see if it had arrived. When it did, they didn’t open it for three weeks. 

Then the damn witches cursed Ben, and the looks he received from Carter and Dean left him feeling hollow. Carter never looked at him the same after that, and to add insult to injury he refused to learn how to sign, it was sometime after that he met up with the woman who would bring Elliott into the world. Elliott was probably the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back. No longer did Carter trust her father’s promises, and Dean, of the look of betrayal on Dean’s face. The argument that had ensued when they were finally alone together, “How could you, you know we struggle on the road as it is, another mouth to feed? Dad, how could you be so stupid?” It had earned Dean a punch.

For years John Winchester had specialized in destroying any thoughts his children had of a life outside of hunting, he had made it his twisted life mission to make sure they understood that the only thing that mattered was hunting down and destroying the demon. Although he wouldn’t admit it, Carter being attached by a demon was the first major lead he had on Yellow-Eyes, and whether he admitted it or not, he was glad to some degree that Ben had watched it unfold - Ben would never be disillusioned as Sammy was, Ben would never doubt that this was his job and even if the pay was nonexistent and no one ever said thank you - at least in John’s mind, Ben understood what was at stake and that they needed, no they were destined to the the job. 

John was not one to cry, but he could feel the tears in his eyes. He would never ever admit it, but he was seriously worried about the impact the life he had forced his children into had caused on them, he frowned when Dean’s heart monitor seemed to hiccup, and whispered, “I don’t know how to save you, but I do know your life is worth ten of mine.” 

Dean sighed, watching the scene, wondering where Sam had went. “Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything?” Dean circled the bed, to look at his father’s face. “I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?” Something moved past the door frame, and Dean frowned. “Take it you didn’t see that dad.” Dean shot out into the hallway, looking for the reaper he knew was there.

By the time he made it back, Sam was there, arguing with John. Carter and the others were glaring ahead. John took the offered bag, and pushed past Sam, ignoring him. Irritated, Dean knocked a glass of water off the bedside table, a smile broke his face, “I full on Swayzed that!” He shouted.

Carter snorted. “Dumbass. Shut up you two, I can’t hear Dean.” Both Sam and John stared at her like she’d been hit in the head. “Get the board out.” Sam complied, sinking onto the floor, as John strode out of the room. 

“Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk. Carter thinks you're talking to her, so…” Sam went about setting the board up.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me.” Dean rolled his eyes, but sank down across from Sam all the same.

“Dean are you here?” Sam moved the pointed. Dean placed his fingers on it, and pushed it towards yes.

“I’ll be damned.” Dean broke a smile.

-/-

He met Tessa, who he thought was a good person, it was Carter who mentioned in passing that Reapers could and would take on friendly forms to help those crossing over. He fought her off, declaring he wasn’t going with her. Then suddenly he was back in his body. Carter was hovering over him. Dean gasped, grabbing at her. “Dad and the Colt are gone.”

Then he saw John’s face, pushing Carter out of the way. “Watch over Sammy and Elliott.” He ordered, “If you can’t protect them, can’t keep them on the straight and narrow you kill them, Carter has the same orders.” Then he dropped. Carter screamed, scrambling for her father, Sam shouted for help. All the children were crying out, screaming for John to wake up, except Carter. Her eyes lingered just above her dad for a minute, seeing the glint of yellow eyes on one of the orderlies. She tilted her head to the side and frowned. Carter watched the yellow eyed orderly bend down over her father, wink at her, and then his soul seemed to shimmer being pulled up and out of the body. 

-/-

Adam had Elliot on his back, with Ben held Dean’s hand. Sam had his arms slung around Carter’s shoulders. It had taken a lot of their energy, building the funeral pyre. Watching the flames lick at their father’s body. Carter shivered, tears running down her cheeks. Elliott was crying freely. Ben looked sick, pale, and uninterested. Dean eventually picked his son up, cuddling him, Ben held on tight, buried his face in Dean’s neck, and whimpered. Sam held tighter to Carter, his arms tightening, as his body seemed to lose focus, he started to sway forward, tears dripping from his cheeks to Carter’s head. 

Adam was stone faced, he’d never really gotten the chance to know John, neither had Been or Elliott. Carter’s head dipped. Dean reached out slipping his fingers into Carter’s left hand, while Adam clenched to her right. A hunter’s burial. The only gift they could give their father. Time passed slowly, only when Bobby arrived did they look up the hill. He marched towards them, carefully scooping Carter up from the wet ground, they had all sunk to their knees at some point, he cast a sharp look towards the flames, “I’ll guard them, now, John.” He promised, nudging each kid in the direction of the truck.


	3. Where The Streets Have No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief is a wicked thing.

Bobby Singer’s house was about as comfortable a place as the Winchester’s were going to find. Bobby had always looked out for them, even when John had been too concerned on the next hunt. More than once the older two could remember John and Bobby fighting, often Bobby asserting, “They are children, damnit, John, they deserve a childhood… you're making them damn child soldiers…. They deserve better, you can’t tell me this is what their mom would have wanted for them.”

Dean and Carter started in on the Impala the moment they could, Dean was able to be out there longer periods of time then Carter in the early days. Bobby set the other four to helping him organize his library. Elliott rather enjoyed being around Bobby, she was always trying to cook. Ben’s hearing seemed to be repaired for the better, and he was always underfoot. 

Bobby silently seethed at John, for what he had done to these kids. All six of them were starved for the affection of a true father. Sure they had Carter and Dean, but they were not really parents, they had stumbled through raising their brothers and sister, butchered holidays, birthdays, managed to scrape together money when all bets were out. Bobby had seen the marks they wore, the way their eyes were gaunt and lost at some points, how both looked ready to run at the first mention of ‘taking a break’.   
They were ready to hide, hide behind their snark and sarcasm. Bobby watched them all, regardless of John’s death. Adam, Ben, and Elliott seemed to be fine. Their questions and permission seeking still went to Carter and Dean. Sam seemed to be struggling the most, unsure of himself, regret slapping him at every corner. Bobby at first didn’t know how to help.

When he entered the kitchen, he frowned. Bobby hadn’t really used this place for anything other than a storage for beer in so long he had forgotten what it was like to have food there. Carter was standing over the oven, humming. Her shirt was new, he could tell. It was a sweep back, open, with two buttons at the top. It was thick black fabric, he could tell she was not wearing a bra, but he figured that had a lot to do with her stitches. Her back and ribs were still bound tight, ace bandages covering over two hundred stitches where something had impacted her back in the crash. She also had on shorts, something he was not used to, and her feet were bare.   
She looked comfortable, and suddenly he wondered where Carter had learned to cook. His mind danced at the possibilities, but he decided in the end he didn’t really wanna know. She was carefully constructing something. “What are you doing, Tatertot?” Bobby asked.

She startled and whirled around. “Making an apple pie.” She motioned him closer. “Ben and Elliott are playing around the cars.” She hummed. He nodded, looking over her shoulder he gasped. It was the prettiest apple pie he had ever seen. Apple slices were cut to make a pattern around the pie itself, some were cut in the shapes of leaves, others where just sides. 

“Carter, where did you…” 

“Your wife had a cook book, hidden under that stack of… well, newspapers maybe?” Carter shrugged.

“I thought that pie looked familiar.” Bobby sighed. “Tatertot, you know, the way you kids are together, it ain’t normal right?” Bobby hadn’t wanted that to come out.

“Are you suggesting that… we are not normal Bobby?” A smile broke her face.

“I…” He felt dumb.

“Listen, Dean and I know, ok. We know that all six of us are dangerously codependent, we also know that if one of us dies, none of us will live, or breathe correctly. It’s not healthy, have you met our father?” 

“Fair point, Carter, really, watch out, some other hunters, other people… they are going to think…” Bobby sighed.

“Think Dean and I are something more than siblings, Sam and I are, Adam and I are?” Carter barked a laugh. “We are. We are more, we are one being. The pain each of us feel the other one does.” Carter sighed. “No mommy around to raise us, daddy issues, only being able to trust each other. Not to mention, when daddy is… was around, constant abuse. Verbal, physical. To the point Dean and I enjoy the monsters, we know what they are doing, we don’t have to second guess their motives.” She returned to cooking.

Bobby returned to his books. Adam and Sam clearly had overheard the discussion. Both nodded at Bobby, then Sam smiled, “It’s not that weird, Bobby. Codependency is pretty nice.”

“Yeah, and knowing you're never sleeping alone is nice, too.” Adam nodded. 

“That’s…” Bobby sighed. “Are you all still sharing a hotel room? Like little children, lost?” Bobby’s heart sank a little. They were Peter Pan’s lost boys, he realized, and Captain Hook had always been John. His memories danced back to a time after a particularly bad hunt John was half dead when they made it to him, and Adam was a baby, a wee little baby. That was the first time he had noticed marks on Carter that didn’t add up to hunting, her throat had a hand print, clearly marks from being choked, and hickies marred her shoulders and collarbone. Dean was limping, but would not explain why. Sammy was in Dean’s arms even if Sam was a bit too big even then. Bobby managed to get John squared away in a bed upstairs, and returned to the hide-a-bed in his living room already pulled out and the kids tucked in, Carter with baby Adam in her arms, Sammy on one side, his head resting firmly against her shoulder, and Dean wrapped around her, his arm slung over her middle and his face pressed into her dirty hair. She was telling Adam and Sammy the story of Peter Pan. “The Lost boys…”

-/-

“Dinner is ready!” Carter called out the back door. Ben, Elliott, and even Dean grumbled and made their way into the house. Carter had set the dinner table, She had cooked spaghetti, garlic bread, and green beans. Beers and sweet tea were the drink options. After they ate, Bobby watched on as Dean kissed her forehead, running fingers through her messy hair. Sam followed suit. “Made desert.” 

She sliced pieces off, then handed a piece to everyone. “Happy Birthday, Dean.” She whispered, kissing his temple. She was sitting on the counter, not eating. 

“Are you having a piece, momma?” Elliott asked.

“No, El, not really into apple pie.” Her body visibly shuddered. 

Looking around the table, they realized Ben was also not eating, instead he had a bowl of ice cream. “There is something you two both dislike about apple pie.” Sam frowned.

Carter shot up, and was out the door. Ben frowned. “The demon, the one who left that scar, he got her to let him by offering Apple pie.” 

“What demon?” Bobby asked. Never had he heard the story of how Carter got her scar down her chest, John had simply told him it was a hunt gone wrong, but if Ben knew and the other’s didn’t...

“After Sam ran away... Carter took me away. We made a go of it for almost two months. Then a demon showed up, we'd never faced one solo… ever. But she… did her best to hold it off screaming it could do whatever it wanted to her, but not to lay a hand on me. I was under the kitchen table, shaking. She looked at me, kept telling me to look at her eyes, and to focus on the sound of her voice. He… it… cut her open. Reached inside of her, pulled something out. Then healed her missing that piece, but it left her split open. Told her it was saving it's race. Eyes flashed yellow.” Ben shuttered. “I finally got brave enough to talk, screaming one of the exorcisms she made us learn. Something she thought we'd never need. It kept laughing at me, and she was bleeding out. Must have gotten it right the last time, cause it smoked out.” 

“What did it take out?” Dean asked.

“I think I know.” Sam frowned. “In the hospital they asked me if I knew anything about Carter’s medical history, if she was born without anything of importance. I didn’t think so, then they informed me, all her reproductive organs are missing, completely gone.” Sam offered.

“Why would a demon take that?” Bobby asked.

“Because he said, a prophecy showed me helping usher in a new race.” Carter was standing in the doorway. “Winchester’s and Angels.” She rolled her eyes. “Just like everyone, I apparently have a destiny, my destiny is just with Lucifer.” No one spoke for a minute, “Apparently some demons believe in a book, similar to the bible, that talks about a freeing of Lucifer from his cage.”

“You got all this while it was attacking you?” Adam asked.

“No, I did my research after, even summoned a couple demons on my own to talk about it.” Carter informed them. “Anyway, this new race is a perfect creature, no longer flawed like humans, but not emotionless like Angels - which apparently are as real as demons.”

“No way, they are... Hunters never mention them.” Dean snapped.

Carter shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, if demons believe it hard enough, it’s real. Just like kids who believe in Santa.”

“What’s Santa?” Elliott asked.

“A bedtime story so little kids are good throughout the year. Apparently a fat man brings you presents through your chimney.” Been told Elliott.

“Creepy.” Elliot whispered.

“Did your dad know?” Bobby asked.

“Dad lied to Dean and Adam, told them I was on a hunt, and it went bad.” Carter offered.

“He… never wanted to go after the demon?” Asked Adam.

“No, he wanted to kill what took out mom, then we could sort out what happened to me.” Carter shrugged. “Never bothered me, anyways. Hunter’s life, I don’t wanna bring more children into it.”

For a long moment no one spoke, then Dean looked at Ben. “The demon mentioned that I was your father.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured.” Ben smiled at him. “Dad treated me different than Adam. Then even Elliott.” Ben hugged him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dean asked.

“Figured you would tell me when you are ready, Carter knew that I sort of knew, she told me to let you tell me when the time was right.” Ben sighed. “I’m not going to call you dad, regardless, you're still my big brother and I love you, unless you want me to call you dad.”

“Dean’s fine.” Dean muttered.

Bobby was still appraising Carter, “Did it take anything else?”

“Hm?” She asked.

“Did it take anything else?” Bobby asked again.

“No, it split me open from nape, to belly button, dug around for a good hour, extracted what it wanted, healed me up, but didn’t stitch me up, then fucked me.” Carter didn’t have much emotion, “Wasn’t the worst first date I’d ever been on to tell you the truth…” And there it was sarcasm and snark once more. Bobby frowned.


	4. Welcome To the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everybody Loves a Clown"

A week passed. “How the car coming along?” Sam asked, looking at both Dean’s bowlegs and Carter’s bare ones as they laid on the ground under the car. Dean had worked on cars since he could walk, Carter had taken up helping him once they were on the road constantly. 

“It’s going.” Carter snarked at the same time Dean said, “Slow.”

“Yeah? Need any help?” Sam asked. He had done as much work in the house as Bobby was going to get out of him. He was not in the mood, to bring any more boxes from up the stairs down, and no he did not want to help Elliott go through the deceased Mrs. Singer’s dresses looking for scraps big enough Carter could sew her some sack dresses out of.

“What? You under a hood? I’ll pass.” Dean grumbled.

Carter sighed beside her brother, flashlight in mouth, small hands working a wrench while Dean was cleaning and beating out the coils that led to the gas tank. Sam sounded defeated. “Need anything else then?”

Dean rolled himself from under the car, dragging Carter with him. Sam looked them over as they stood. Carter in an ACDC shirt that probably belonged to Dean, and blue jean cut offs, combat boots on her feet. He knew under her shirt she was still bandaged, and that stitches were irritated from Bobby’s complaining, she was doing too much.   
Dean had a army green button up on, sleeves rolled up, and dark jeans. Both’s arms were covered in grime and grease, Carter leaned against the open hood, studying Sam for a long moment, then Dean spoke. “Stop it, Sam.”

“Stop what?” Sam asked, inching a little closed.

“Stop asking if we are ok, if we need anything, I promise, we are fine.” Carter sounded defeated, not broken, more or less not anything, the same stillness settling over her as the night a week ago, when she had made apple pies.

“All right, Dean, it's just... We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once. Neither have you Carter…” Sam’s voice trailed off looking between his two older siblings.

Dean spoke, his hand resting on Carter’s shoulder, “You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance.”

“Dean.” Carter snapped. “Don’t be an ass.”

“Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened. And Carter, you're out here under the car or making clothes, pretending we didn’t lose dad… didn't lose everything.” Sam shouted.

“What do you want me to say?” Both Carter and Dean shot at him. Sam knew they knew each other well, but this was startling even for him. They really were like two halves of a whole, then again, he and Carter could be like that two. When it came to fighting, they had a common enemy, always it would seem.

“Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car.” Sam shouted at both of them.

“Revenge, cause that’s a song I like playing.” Carter turned her back on Sam, ambling back under the car, clearly done with the conversation.

“Revenge, huh?” Dean sighed.

“Yeah.” Sam was confused, hadn’t they always wanted revenge, hadn’t that been the fight for as long as each of them could remember. The yellow eyed demon had taken their father, same as their mother.

“Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it - oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car.” Dean crouched down, moving to hand Carter a tool, and inspecting the wheel.

“Well, we've got something, all right?” Sam growled, “It’s one of dad’s phones, I cracked the voicemail, took me most of the last three days, but you two need to listen to this.” Sam snapped.

Carter rolled back out from under the car, and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, arms crossed over them, resting her chin on the dip between her knees. Sam punched the numbers into the phone, and put it on speaker. “John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me.”

Sam waited a moment then, “It’s four months old.”

“Dad saved a message for four months.” Carter frowned.

“Not like him.” Dean agreed.

“Well, who’s Ellen, anything about her in the Journal?” Carter asked.

“No, but I traced the number, got an address.” Sam offered.

“Go see if we can use one of Bobby’s cars, and get the younger three rounded up.” Dean ordered.

-/-

“A minivan, are you serious?” Carter glared at it.

“It’s the only thing he had running that would hold all of us.” Adam sighed. 

Dean was driving, a look of pure irritation on his face. “This had better be worth the trip.”

“Roadhouse Salon.” Carter read the sign, head cocked to her side, “That’s the place?”

“Yea.” Sam responded.

“I know this place.” Carter said after a minute.

“You do?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, me, Dad, and Ben came here once. You and Adam were hunting a ghost a couple towns over, not too long after Ben and I came back.” Carter offered. “We crashed her a couple days, Ellen I think, patched me up more.” Carter was fidgeting with her shirt, looking around, trying to remember.

“Hey, your bring the uh…” Dean caught the lock pick kit that was tossed at him by Sam.

The door soon swung open, Carter had Ben’s hand in hers, and Elliott was riding on Adam’s back, Dean in the front with Sam right behind him they entered the bad. A man was passed out across the main way on a pool table. “Real classy place.” Ben muttered under his breath.

“Guessing that ain’t Ellen.” Dean muttered.

“Spread out.” Carter ordered, Adam and Elliott headed to the bar, checking behind it, and around it. Carter tugged Ben with her, past the pool table and into the next darkened room. Sam headed for the kitchen, Dean ambled towards the stairs, but stopped short when he felt something press into his back.

“Please tell me that’s a rifle.” He heard the gun cock, and frowned. “SAM! CARTER! NEED A LITTLE HELP!” Dean called, the girl behind him hit him hard in the head with the gun barrel. The kitchen door swung open, Sam walked out, hands on his head. Carter, Adam, Elliott and Ben chuckled to themselves, but held their hands up regardless.   
“Sorry, little busy right now, Dean.” Sam frowned, eyes landing on Carter.

“Holy shit! Dean, Sam, Carter… Winchesters?” A woman asked, nudging once more at Sam with her own gun.

“Yea.” All six of them said at once.

“Son of a bitch.” Ellen smiled.

“Mom, you know these assholes?” The pretty blonde behind Dean asked.

“I think they belong to John Winchester, ain’t never met the three oldest boys, or the littlest girl.” Ellen looked around the room, lowering her gun. “Hi, I’m Ellen and this is my daughter Jo.”

Jo started to lower her gun, Dean turned around flashing her a smile, “Not gonna hit me again are you?”

-/-

Ellen moved forward, handing Dean an ice pack. “That should help.” 

“Thanks, you called our dad, said you could help. What did you want to help him with?” Carter asked, stepping forward, as she smiled at Ellen. She sat Elliott on the counter, and both Ben and Adam took a seat on the barstool.

“With the demon, of course.” Ellen offered. “Heard he was closing in on it.”

“Is there some Demonic Possession Weekly magazine’s we missed, where everyone knows us and what we are up to?” Dean snapped.

Carter rolled her eyes, “Hey I just own a salon where a lot of hunters happen to stop in.” Ellen offered. “Your dad was like family once, where is he?” She paused, “He didn’t send you, did he?” She looked at the six faces, and her heart fell. “He is ok though, right?”

“No, no, no he’s not.” Carter managed, her body tense. “He’s dead.”

“The demon got him, before he got it, I guess.” Sam sighed.

“Carter, Dean, I am so sorry I know how close your dad was to both of you.” Ellen tried to reach across the bar to grab their hands.

“Lady, we’re fine.” Dean snapped, jerking his hand away, Carter just offered a sad smile to Ellen, and let the woman pat her hand.

“Can you help us?” Adam asked.

“Well, I can’t but Ash can.” Ellen explained.

“Whose Ash?” Sam asked.

“He’s over there.” Jo pointed to the man sleeping on the pool table.

“Great our fate lies with mullet man.” Ben snorted.

-/-

Ash was a very smart man, it turned out, a bit of an eccentric drunk, but all around good guy. His computer system would allow him to hunt for the demon, it would track similar patterns that John had used to track it. Except it in theory would be much faster, and possibly be able to send them where they needed to be before the demon disappeared, following its trail was about as fun as following a cat covering up shit.

Ash declared he needed roughly fifty one hours to sort everything out as far as getting a program together on the computer. Carter smiled proudly when Adam offered to help him, and watched both men disappear into a back room. Ellen offered to teach Ben and Elliott how to cook some of the Roadhouse specials, so she was behind the grill working with them. Carter watched Jo and Dean flirt, both wondering off into the next room. Carter slithered behind the bar. “Hey, Ellen, what’s this folder her?”

“Oh, a case, was going to give it to a friend, but you guys can check it out.” Carter pulled the brown folder to the bar, climbing up to sit atop the bar, and opened it, smiling when Sam joined her.

“Couple murdered, child left alive, in Medford, Wisconsin.” Sam sighed.

“Dean, come here, check this out.” Carter waved her brother over, watching as his eyes lingered on Jo for a long moment, Carter looked up at Jo, and winked.

“Yea?” Dean asked, clearly irritated.

“A couple murders, not far from here. Ellen caught wind. Could be a hunt.” Sam offered.

“Yeah… So?” Dean asked.

“Thought we could check it out. Carter and I can go, if you wanna stay here.” Sam offered. Already Carter was bent down looking at Elliott, talking low to her about something.

Dean looked around. “Ellen you ok with us leaving the three kids with you?”

“I’m not a kid!” Adam shouted from the room with Ash.

“Correction Ellen are you ok with us leaving one moody teenager and two well behaved children with you?” Sam snorted.

“I think we can handle it, been a long time since I got to spend any time with kids.” Ellen laughed.

“Be back soon.” Carter kissed Elliott’s head, then Ben’s cheek, then slunk into Ash’s room where she probably kissed Adam’s temple. 

-/-

“A killer clown? Your kidding, right?” Dean asked.

Sam visibly shuddered. Carter placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok.” She whispered.

“Yeah, he left the daughter, and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces actually.” Sam offered.

“And this family was at the carnival that night?” Carter asked.

“Right, the, uh, Cooper Carnivals.” Sam explained, looking at the file again.

“So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?” Carter asked.

Sam shivered. “Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course.”

“Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?” Dean and Carter both erupted in laughter.

“Oh, give me a break!” Sam smirked, letting his head fall against the window.

Carter, seeing the argument on the verge of breaking out, “So these types of murders, they ever happen before?”

Sam scanned the file, “Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales.”

-/-

Carter wasn’t going to say that she felt like Sam was looking to please their dead dad, but she was pretty sure he was. Dean looked like he felt the same way. They were at the carnival, Carter riding rides and goofing off while Dean and Sam watched. “Look, 5-0”. Dean motioned towards several cops standing across the way. 

“Great, at least Carter is having fun.” Sam pointed towards his sister, who was riding the merry mixer and giggling uncontrollably. Sam frowned, a small woman with clown makeup moved past him, he groaned as he felt his body shudder.

“Did you at least get her number?” Dean chuckled.

“More murders?” Sam ignored brothers comment, to see his sister bounding towards them.

“Yeah, two last night, ripped to shreds.” Dean nodded. “And they had a little boy with them.”

“Who fingered the clown.” Sam struggled over the words, calmed the moment his older sister landed next to him, tucking her hand in his.

“There is a fun house!” She cooned.

“Yeah, uh, the clown apparently vanished.” Dean concluded, giving his siblings a hard look.

“So, you guys still thinking a cursed object, that each of these kids are touching or?” Carter asked, clearly her mind was working something out about the case and she wanted to know what they had. 

“Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything.” Sam frowned, his eyes scanning the multitude of people around them.

“Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything.” Dean cocked a smile, and looked behind him again, Carter followed his eyes.

“That’s not inconspicuous at all.” Sam frowned. 

“Look.” Dean pointed to a sign behind him. “Help wanted.”

-/-

“Hi there, we are looking for Mr. Cooper, have you seen him?” Carter asked a man directly in front of her not really thinking, when he turned she frowned, “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t realize. Have you by chance heard Mr. Cooper? OR know where he might be?”

Then man tutted for a moment, irritated but understanding, at least he seemed to be understanding. “He’s in the main camp trailer.” 

“Thank you sir.” She patted his hand, then went to turn around as a short man, no doubt the short man for the carnival, walked by her, patting her ass. “And thank you, darling!” She called after him, grabbing both her brothers and tugging them along, until she found the main camp trailer.

“Did that man…” Sam started to ask, a quirked eyeball.

“Don’t start with me Samuel Fucking Winchester.” Carter snapped.

-/-  
“You three picked a hell of a time to join up.” Mr. Cooper laughed, straightening his suit. He was old, but he looked like he had muscle, hidden under the worn suit, purchased in the late seventies if they had to guess. “We’ve got all kinds of local trouble.”

“What do you mean?” Carter asked innocently.

“Oh, couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always start here. You ever worked the circuit before.” Mr. Cooper asked.

“No” Carter said as Dean smiled and said “Here and there.” And Sam just shook his head.

“Three different answers there, kiddos, you running from something?” Mr. Cooper asked.

“Our father.” Carter was quick. “Were siblings.”

“Aha, all over 18 I assume?” Mr. Cooper asked.

“Yes, and we learn quick!” Dean added.

“You see that picture? That's my daddy.” Mr. Cooper pointed to a framed black and white above them, to Carter they looked like the same man.

“You look just like him.” Sam admitted her thoughts aloud.

“He was in the business. Ran a freak show. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess. You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you? You should go to school. Find someone to settle down with. Have two point five kids. Live regular.” To Carter it sounded like Mr. Cooper gave this speech regularly.

Before Carter or Dean could work out how to do anything about it, Sam leaned forward, closer to Mr. Cooper, “We don’t want to go to school. Don’t want normal. We want this.”

“Ok then, kiddos. Get suited up. Carter you an be an assistant to the flame thrower.” Mr. Cooper smiled. “The bearded lady, Contessa, she can get you all outfitted.”

-/-

Contessa drug Cartel away before Dean or Sam could comment about the picture to her, muttering about how cute she was. Dean frowned. “We already lost the brains.”  
“Hey, I got brains.” Sam gruffed.

“That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it? Sam?” Dean looked pointedly at the ground, afraid of the answer. 

“I… uh… I don't know.” Sam admitted, stalking forward.

“You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State.” Dean grumbled.

“I am having second thoughts.” Sam admitted.

“Second thoughts?” Dean asked following his brother.

“Yea, Dad wanted me to stick around, right, he must have known you and Carter needed me as much as I need you, right? But before you start this isn’t all about dad. I knew when you and Carter both showed up in my kitchen, I’d missed you two. The only chance I have of spending time with you, and getting to know our younger siblings, and being able to honestly feel like I’m not worried sick non stop is to be with you guys, and if that means hunting so be it.” Sam strode away from him them, and a small smile graced Dean’s features. He would have to tell Carter about this, now where had the bearded lady tugged her off too.

-/-

Sam and Dean were on trash pick up duty. Wearing matching orange jackets with Coopers Circus on them. Carter, on the other hand, was in something she would have considered a corseted bathing suit, complete with a feathery accent on her ass, fishnets, and black strappy high heels. She also had a rather irritating and slightly pungent smelling velvet top hat on her head. She was not amused. She watched lamely as Sam slipped off into the fun house, she really had wanted to go to that.

It was sometime later, that she got a text message from Sam, “Meet me behind Funhouse.” She glared at it then looked at the man in charge of her.

“Mr. Gregory, may I have a potty break.” The flame thrower cast her a glance, then nodded. She slipped away, darting behind the Funhouse, both Dean and Sam where there. “You ok Sammy, you look like you encountered a clown.”

“Really, now, you too?” Sam glared at her.

“Sorry, the flame thrower and the short man keep pinching my ass.” Carter blushed deep red.

“It is a good ass.” Dean hummed from behind her, she whirled, throwing a punch into his ribs.

“Thanks, now why am I here?” She sighed.

“Missing the short man?” Dean shot.

“Maybe, he’s better conversation.” She snapped back. 

“Hey, on a serious note, it wasn’t a clown.” Sam drew their attention back to him. “A skeleton.”

“Like a human one?” Dean asked.

“Are their other ones people hang up for fun?” Carter asked.

“I ment like REAL.” Dean snapped.

“Where?” Carter asked, sullen.

“In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object -- what if it's attached to its own remains?” Sam questioned them.

“Did the bones give off EMF?” Dean asked.

“Well, no…” Sam threaded his fingers through his hair.

“Check into it, anyway.” Carter ordered, then walked away from them, they watched as the short man slapped her buttcheek, she shot a glare back to them, then took the short man's offered hand, as he led her back to the flame thrower.

“She’s gonna kill us.” Sam gulped.

“Nah, she can handle it.” Dean felt guilty about it, but it was true. Even if the short man or flame thrower got too handsy, she’d go all business on them, and demand payment up front, and that made him somewhere between proud of his kid sister, and disgusted that they both knew that was the protocol for that kind of thing.

-/-

Standing in the Funhouse, Sam motioned for Dean to follow him, as a little girl with pigtails tugged on her moms hand, “Mommy, look at that clown!”

“What clown?” They follow the little girl's outstretched arm, the same as the mother, but there was nothing standing where she was pointing, Sam sighed a little pitiful sigh of relief, but then a thought thunders loud in his brain.

“Come on sweetie, come on.” The mother deug the little girl past Dean and Sam, looking at them both, “The puke is back that way, boys.” She gave them an understanding look and continued on.

“Puke?” Dean sighed. “Suppose we're supposed to clean that.”

“Probably.” Sam frowned. “You think that means that family is next, because we didn’t see a clown?”

“Yea, I’d say it's a good bet, should we let Carter know.” Dean is thinking outloud.

-/-

“Carter, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown.” Sam looked back at his sister, tucked into the second row of seats in the minivan, she looked exhausted, and had shown them both, earlier, a nice little red handprint, bruise on her butt, where the short man liked to slap the same spot. Papazian was the knife thrower, the blind man who they had asked for Mr. Cooper’s location from.

“It’s not like I told him it was real.” Carter rolled her eyes. “I just told him the overall urban legend. Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what.” She looked proud of herself, suddenly.

“What?” They asked in unison.

“Mr. Cooper owned Bunker Brother’s before he owned Cooper’s Circus.” She paused, “Technically he was their lot manager.”

“Do you think that he brought whatever the spirit is attached to with him?” Dean asked.

“Maybe he’s the clown somehow?” Sam asked.

“I dunno.” Carter yawned.

-/-

Carter must have dozed off because when she woke up both Dean and Sam were panting, and the van was going very fast down the road. “The hell guys?” The sun was starting to come up.

“We shot the clown, it didn’t flake like a ghost.” Dean offered.

“Did adults see you?” Carter asked carefully.

“Something like that.” Sam frowned.

“So what are we doing?” She muttered.

“Ditching the van in case they saw our plates.” Dean explained, like it's the most normal thing to do first on a Friday morning.

“How’d you sleep through us getting out though?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Dunno, just… tired, I guess.” She yawned as if for emphasis. “Been having kinda odd dreams lately.” She added as an afterthought.

“Odd like me?” Sam looked back at her the same moment Dean pulled off the road.

“No, not quite, I’m in a field.” She climbed from the backseat and started to help Dean and Sam cover the van. “With a man, and we are just walking, talking, but then… Demons surround us, and they are bowing to this man, asking him for guidance, and angels descend on us, ready to kill him. Your both with the angels.” She sighs. “The man in my dreams, I know I love him.”

“That is weird.” Dean grumbled.

“So, what happened in there.” Carter ordered.

“We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid.” Sam offered.

“Like a human?” She groaned, “Great.”

“Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?” Sam wondered aloud.

“Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in Dad's journal?” Dean asked.

“Nope.” Sam and Carter both answer. Sam dug out his phone, and started punching in the numbers. “Gonna call Bobby.” He offered.

-/-

“Are you sure you're both ok, I mean you were beyond attached to dad.” Sam hadn’t brought it up in a while, but Carter and Dean had both knew it would resurface, and apparently as they stalked back towards the Circus having received Bobby’s voicemail, and checked in with Ellen, he was out of things to occupy his mind.

“Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!” Dean growled.

“I’m fine, I mean, Dad and I had a complicated relationship. Sure I miss him.” Carter had a hand firmly planted on Dean’s. “Not sure what else I should feel Sammy.”  
“What the hell are you talking about Dean?” Sam grumbled, confusion on his face, eyebrows dangerously close to his hair.

“I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late.” Dean felt his anger dissipate the moment he spoke, guilt setting in his bones.

Carter looked ahead, stone faced. Sam flinched away from the words. “Dean, why are you saying that to me?”

“Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?” Dean was silent after that. 

Sam looked hurt, and was relieved when Carter tucked herself firmly under his arm. “I’ll try Ellen and Bobby again.”

-/-

It’s Carter who get’s Ellen to answer, finally, and when she hung up a smile broke on her face. “Rakshasa…”

“What? That sounded like a sneeze.” Dean joked, a smile pulling at Sam’s face.

“It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited.” She explained.

“So they dress up like clowns?” Sam shuddered.

“Sounds like it.” Dean nodded.

“Why don’t they eat kids?” Sam asked her.

“No clue.”

“Maybe not enough meat?” Dean was tapping his finger on his chin.

“Anything else?” Sam asked her hoping there was an easy way to gank the monster.

“Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects.” Carter looked visibly upset by that face.

“And?” Sam asked.

“They only need to eat every 20-30 years.” Carter continued walking.

“Explains why the gap between the Bunker thing in ‘81 and now.” Dean mused.

“Only one person for sure worked at both shows.” Sam deadpanned.

“Cooper?” Carter wiggled her eyebrows.

“Yeah, and that picture of his father looked just like him.” Dean hissed, sweat on his brow.

“You think it was him?” She cocked her head to the side.

“Maybe.” Sam hummed.

“How do we kill it?” Dean questioned.

“A blade made of pure brass, and I think I know where to get one.” Carter smiled.

“Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him.” Sam frowned, his siblings were always so stab first, question later these days.

“Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy.” Dean paused, the three grinned at each other, “All right, Carter and I'll round up the blade, you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs.”

-/-

They asked the blindman, Carter was apprehensive at best, he was the knife thrower, half the time, so he would have several blades. Dean opened the trunk, and paused, his hands gripping a red wig. “You?” He whirled around, the blind man had removed his shades, and was grinning wide at Dean. Carter reacted, slamming her gunbutt into the blind man, Dean jerked around him, and both were out the door, crashing into Sammy.

Before Sam could react, they both grabbed him, like he was a child, and sprinted towards the fun house. “IT’s not COOPER.” Sam shouted.

“Blind Man, he’s around…” Dean frowned.

“Did you get the blade?” Sam asked, as they slipped into the fun house.

“No, it’s been one of those days.” Carter jumped when the door behind them shut loudly, an echo bouncing off the walls.

“Fucking wonderful.” Dean frowned.

The siblings were separated by doors shutting them in. Sam banged frantically on them, “Find the maze!”

Carter and Dean took off as Sam worked the pipes, turning the steam on in the funhouse, he broke a pipe off completely, and ran towards the maze himself. Once they met at the epicenter, they stood shoulder to shoulder, back to back, the trio guarded and ready no matter what side the monster struck on.

First it went at Carter, knocking her away, Sam swung, hitting the invisible creature, a howl erupted, then it was on Carter, she was fighting and pushing away, Dean grabbed her shoulders, hauling her back, as the monster dove for him. Sam impaled it, ending the stroke centimeters away from Dean’s own flesh covering his ribs above his heart.

Sam rolled the dead creature off his siblings, and scooped Carter up. Two new, long scratches down her left cheek to her collarbone, need stitches. They head back to the knife thrower's trailer, and patch her up.

-/-

Ellen cooked them burgers that morning, and handed beers around to everyone but Elliot. Settled against the bar, she smiled at them. “You three did a damn good job. Your daddy would have been proud.” She winked at them.

“Thanks.” Sam smiled at Ellen.

Jo tugged hard at Dean’s sleeve, and he stood to follow her. Sam and Carter don’t need to know what they are talking about. Jo’s had doe eyes for their brother, but he seemed here of late to be developing some level or morality when it came to sleeping with potential allies daughters or sisters. Carter had to admit she was proud.

“Where have you guys been?” Ash huffed, emerging from his room. “Been waiting on you three, Adam is brilliant, by the way.” 

“I know, I’m proud of him.” Carter ruffled his hair, and looked expectantly at Ash.

“We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?” Sam explained.

“Clowns - What the?” Ash started but was interrupted.

“Ash, you got something for us man or not?” Dean snapped.

“Did you find the demon?” Carter and Sam inquire at almost the same time.

“No, it’s no where close. At least no where I can find it, but, if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie.” Ash explained to them, motioning to his laptop.

“And that means what exactly?” Ben asked from beside Carter.

“I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig will go off. Like a fire alarm.” Ash offered, looking proud of himself.

Dean looked confused, “How?”

“Where’d you learn to do this?” Carter asked.

“MIT before I got bounced for… fighting.” Ash cocked his head watching Carter for a moment.

“MIT?” Sam inquired.

“It’s a school in Boston…” Ash looked a little tired, and gave Sam the best stink eye Carter had ever seen.

“Aight, well, give us a call then, when it pops up.” Dean ruffled Ash’s hair affectionately, then motioned for the kids to head out.

“Si, Si, compadre.” Ash chuckled after them.

“You lot are welcome to stay here!” Ellen called after Dean.

Dean turned and shook his head, “Thanks, but no thanks. There is something I gotta finish.”

-/-

The junkyard is home, in its own way. Dean was out working on the Impala, Bobby and the kids were in a lesson of sorts, he was working on hand to hand combat with them. Carter had just finished sewing two sack dresses for Elliott, and was working on her journal about the horrors of the clown case, when Sam declared, “I need to talk to Dean, he outside?” Carter hummed a yes, and continued writing.

Sam wound his way to the Impala, eyes glancing over Dean. “You were right.”

“About?” Dean looked up at his brother, unsure of the statement.

Sam looked like he was on the verge of tears when he spoke again, “About me and Dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late.” He choked then, bring back anger and tears, “I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not alright. Not at all.” The tears were falling free, landing on his shirt, and the ground. “But neither are you. That much I know. Carter might be, she bore some hate for dad, and she can manage that load, she always had - she's the only one out of us who is completely ok with not everyone making it, because thats life.” Sam’s fist were clenched, his body shaking slightly. “I'll let you get back to work.”

-/-

Carter didn’t have to be a genius to figure her brothers out. Sam returned tearful, and she knew why. It had been a long time coming, she and Sam had already spoke about how she felt, and how she was coping. He understood that her hate for her father was mirrored only by her love, and that while she missed him, she didn’t need or want him back. They were better without him. 

Guilt had driven Sam to make them work the case, she knew that. And Dean knew that, she had mentioned as much earlier. Carter stood, hugged Sam for a moment, then stalked out the door. Bobby knew enough about Carter and Dean to let whatever happen be, he wanted no part of the ensuing fight or… whatever it was.  
She found Dean, slamming a crowbar into the trunk of the Impala, she was slow in her steps, finally she reached Dean, and tugged her arms around his waist. The crowbar tumbled to the ground, Dean sinking with it, Carter following.

In the end, Carter lay flat on the ground, Dean wound around her, head in her ribs, his own tears falling, muttering into her flesh. “I’m not ok… I’m not ok.” It became a mantra, a verse in a song, he sung it until the sun dipped in the sky, and finally, his tears ran dry. Carter’s hands had ran themselves over his shoulder blades and through his short locks too many times to count, her steady heartbeat under his ear.

He looked at her face, and a clear moment of understanding between them, Carter broke the silence. “Dean, we lost our dad the day mom died. That drill sergeant, wasn’t the John Winchester mom loved.” It’s calming to hear his sister say it, what he’d thought a thousand times over. “We became Sammy’s mom and dad, Adam’s, Ben’s, Elliot’s. We have to do right by them, Dean. We have to. Getting over dad, and the things he did to us or the things he never said, that's another part of it. We can’t keep on, pushing, without letting out emotions.”


	5. Crucify Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bloodlust"

It took a while to get the dent out of the Impala, took both Dean, and Carter, even Bobby to smooth her out. Metallica blared from the speakers as Dean pushed the car, speeding forward into the dusk. Adam was behind Dean’s seat, Elliott in the middle, and Ben behind Sam. Carter had settled into the middle front seat. “Whoo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?” Dean shouted over the music.

“If you need a room, Dean, just let us know!” Sam shot back, a smile clearly on his face.

“Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us.” Dean rubbed the steering wheel.

“You're in a good mood.” Ben shouted from the back seat.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Dean called back.

“No reason.” Ben grumbled.

“Got my car back, got a case, things are looking up!” Dean practically sang.

“Wow. Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine.” Sam gruffed, Carter burst out laughing.

“How far to Red Lodge?” Dean asked, a sprinkle of a smile on his face as well.

“Uh, about another three hundred miles.” Adam called from the backseat after checking the map.

“Good!” Dean turned the music up even louder, and applied more pressure to the gas, making Carter feel like she was a bullet shot from a gun. 

-/-

The Motel they agreed on was spacious, in its own right. Carter checked in a room with a king size bed, and a queen. She guided the three younger Winchester’s into it with her, as Sam and Dean searched out the police force in this town. They were are all ready to take a bath, and the tub was huge. A smile snuck onto her face as she tugged off her clothes, Elliott soon joined her, followed by Ben. Then Adam knocked on the door, a question on the tip of his tongue. “Shut your eyes, Elliott, I will too, climb in next to Ben.” Carter chuckled.

-/-

“So, you boys are who?” The sheriff asked.

“Reporters, interested in the decapitations.” Sam offers.

“Sorry, for the record, no comment, it's an ongoing investigation.”

“Ok, but, the first victim was found a week ago, right… you discovered the head?” Dean asked.

“Mhm.” The sheriff nods.

“And the second victim… Christina Flanigan?” Sam asked.

“Three days ago.” The sheriff eyes a woman in the doorway, who is making a face, “Times up, boys.” He hastily left his desk and headed towards her.

“One last question.” Sam called.

“Yea?”

“What about the cattle?” Dean asked.

“Huh?” The sheriff looked taken aback.

“You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained ... over a dozen cases.” Dean looked exasperated.

“What ‘about them?”

“You don’t think they are connected.” Sam sighed, non-hunters could be real stupid.

“Connected…. No.” He frowns, “Get outta my office.”

-/-

Carter was relieved to be soaking in the bubble bath. Ben and Adam had started a rather hard core splashing war, which ended in Elliott getting soaked, Carter had enough understanding of her brothers to duck under the water, when one of them giggled. Elliott was comfortably sitting in Carter’s lap, Carter singing some song they had never heard before, when the hotel door opened.

“Taking a bath!” She called out.

To her surprise it was not Dean or Sam, rather it was a poor mexican cleaning lady, whose eyes were as wide as saucers as she tried to slowly back out of the room. “What was that about?” Ben asked.

“No clue.” Adam sighed.

Carter knew, she always knew. Siblings that were adults were not supposed to bathe together. To some degree, it wasn’t right. Nothing that worked for Winchesters ever was right. The boys got out first, slipping on boxers and tumbling into bed. Carter brushed Elliot's hair and braided it back, pulling a shirt onto her, and helping her slip on her underwear, then sent her to bed with Adam.

Carter pulled on her last pair of clean jeans, and tugged a tank top over her bra. No underwear she was out of those again. She slipped on her boots, then tugged on a leather jacket. “Be back, kiddos, going shopping.”

Adam understood, she was going shopping for an easy mark or three. “Okay, be safe, momma.” Adam called.

Sometimes she wondered if that kid knew more than he let on. She shrugged it off and slipped out the door, a smile on her face as she looked back. “Lock up.”

The darkness was her friend, on nights like these. Motels always seemed to be within walking distance of a bar, and tonight was no different. She shivered as she realized a black man was watching her, eyes glinting over her in a manner that she did not associate with pleasure, or want. No, his eyes meld malice. 

She brushed him off, finding a happily married couple who were looking for excitement, she went over the money, and the rules, and smiled when they told her they’d stop by an ATM on the way to their house.

-/-

Dean and Sam knew hitting the morgue after five o'clock was risky but they also knew Carter and the kids would be fine until around eight. They were both confused and conflicted when they realized the head of the victim belonged to a vampire. Retractable fangs. They headed back to the motel. 

When they finally got dinner and made it back to the motel, Carter was gone. Adam had Ben and Elliott watching cartoons, while he played on the laptop the group shared. “Where’s momma?” Dean asked, eyes raking over the room.

“Went out.” Adam gruffed. “You got food, I sent her a text but she said to wait on you.” 

“Yeah, got food for everyone.” Sam smiled, ruffling hair.

“You guys better bathe.” Ben ordered. “Momma made all of us.”

“Yeah, we had a fun bubble bath war!” Elliott giggled.

“Carter allowed us all to take a bath together, the tub is huge.” Adam explained. 

“Ah. I miss those family baths.” Sam chuckled. ‘Wanna take a bubble bath?” Sam wiggled his eyes at Dean.

“Fine, but you sit on my lap and I’ll destroy you.” Dean ordered. 

When they were little Sam, Dean, and Carter would always snuggle up together in the tub, often Sammy on one of their laps. That stopped being cool when Dean hit puberty, and had enough problems controlling his boner, and raging hormones. 

-/-

When they settled into bed, Carter had not returned home. When they woke up, she wasn’t home either. Instead they got a text message telling them to meet her at a diner. When they arrived she was already sitting in a corner booth, looking tired, but in a good mood. Dean slid in next to her, slipping an arm around her. The waitress had been loitering, she shot her a wink, which made Carter flush red. “How much!” He shivered acting like he was stretching, arms flung over her. Sam took Eliott to the bathroom, Ben and Adam were both playing a game in the front of the diner. 

“More than I can count.” She whispered back.

“Damn, how was it?” Dean asked.

“Well, it was two couples, wanted to experiment. I just facilitated most of it, but, it wasn’t too bad.” She chuckled. 

“Good, swingers are always easy marks.” Dean laughed.

“Learned from the best.” Carter winked at him.

Sam and the others joined them, Elliott saddling up to Carter real quick. “Where were you momma?”

“I ran into a nice lady, she needed some help, so I helped her out.” Carter explained.

“This must be the family you love!” The waitress was bubbly.

“Sure is, Kathy.” Carter shot her a wink.

Dean would have laughed if it was just them, Kathy had a bite mark on her neck, sucked until the skin bruised, that was something Carter rather enjoyed doing to people. She had gotten his ribs a time or two when he was out cold. “Kathy, hm.” Dean nodded at her, “I’m glad my sister could help you out.” 

Kathy squeeked a little, then darted off to get them all sweet teas and cakes, Carter had already ordered for them. Sam raised an eyebrow. “She thought her house was haunted.” 

“And?” Ben asked.

“It wasn’t, still paid me though.” She winked, she started to speak again, but noticed that the black man from the night before had entered the cafe, his eyes turned towards them. She shot him a questioning look, but he strode on by them, and took a seat at the counter. Dean’s eyes followed hers, but before he could comment on it, their food arrived.

-/-

“So, it sounds like we could just split, there is already a hunter here.” Carter mused.

“OR someone who got lucky.” Ben countered.

“I dunno.” Adam sighed. “We don’t get to meet other hunters often.”

“Adam’s right.” Sam grumbled. “I’d like to compare notes or something.”

“Nerd.” Elliot laughed.

“If it is another hunter, we could at least see if they have seen any demons lately.” Dean suggested. 

-/-

Carter led them into the bar, around nine that night. Dean, Sam, and Carter made their way to the bar, once more she noticed the dark skinned man watching her. “Hi there.” Dean nodded towards the bar tender.

“What can I get you?” He asked.

“Jack on rocks.” Carter ordered, “Three.”

“How’s it going?” Sam asked the man.

“Living the dream.” The bartender snapped.

“So, we’re looking for some people.” Sam muttered.

“Right, hard to be lonely.” The bartender laughed.

“Yeah. But um, that's not what I meant.” Carter watched Sam for a moment, then he pulled out a fifty dollar bill, and dropped it on the bar. It took the bartender a moment, then he grabbed it. “Right. So these, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink…”

“Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night.” Dean added.

“Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot - drinkers. Noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice.” The bartender offered.  
“Got an address?” Carter asked.

“Maybe, got some more money, or something better.” His eyes danced over her, and she flashed him a smile. 

“Give up the address, and you’ll find out.” Dean snarked.

The bartender jots down an address, and Dean pulls Sam away. Eyes lingering on the people inside the bar, they both notice the man is missing from earlier, they head out, then up an alley that follows the side of the bar. “What just happened in there?” Sam asked.

“We got information.” Dean commented.

“Not what I ment.” Sam growled. “I meant with Carter.”

“Oh.” Dean sighed. “You were going to find out sooner or later.” Dean paused. “Remember all those times growing up you needed food or something, and Carter and I would play rock paper scissors, normally really late, and who ever lost left, then came back with food in the morning. You see, were not…” Dean sighed. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Sam continued.

“Its… She’d be able to explain it better. I guess…” DEan frowned. “They ain’t one night stands, there I said it.”

“Meaning…” Sam sighed, “Oh. Oh.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed.

“How long?” Sam asked.

“Me, since about 13, Carter about 14.” Dean offered.

“Did dad know?” Sam asked.

“About me, no. Carter, yea, he used her some.” Dean paused, the sound of footfalls behind them. They turned not long after that, and waited. Once the man rounded the corner, he found nothing but emptiness, then Sam and Dean were on him.

Carter joined them a few minutes later. “Lazy bastard, just wanted to cock a feel. I suppose you know now.” She sighed, then waltzed up to the man, grabbing at his face. “Show me them pearly whites.” Dean had him pinned with a knife to his neck.

“Oh, for the love of -- you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire.” The man snapped. Sam frowned. “Yeah, that’s right, I heard you guys in there.”

“So, what do you know?” Carter asked.

“I know these fuckers let you handle the money issues hunter's run into. So, which one do you belong to?” He snapped at Carter.

“There my brothers fucker.” Carter growled.

“How to kill them, vampires. Now seriously, bro. That knife's making me itch.” The man tries again. Dean backed off slowly, but Sam forged forward, pushing against him. “Here, look.” He bared his mouth, so that they could see he had no retractable teeth. “Fangless?”

“Now. Who the hell are you?” Carter snapped. 

“Really, start talking or we are going to kill you.” Dean growled.

-/-

“Winchesters. I can’t believe it!” The man barked, a smile on his face. “You know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes. But from what I hear you guys fill 'em. Great trackers, good in a tight spot --”

“You seem to know a lot about our family.” Dean growled. 

Carter was on Sam’s back, sleepy from the last night and walking so far. “Word travels fast. You know hunters talk.” The man offered.

“No, actually, Gordan, we don’t.” Sam frowned.

“So, I uh, guess there is a lot your daddy never told you?” Gordon sized them up.

Carter didn’t like the way he said daddy, in fact everything about this man irritated her. “So, about these vampires. The two dead where yours huh?”

“Yep, been here two weeks.” Gordon nodded.

“So, the farm?” Carter yawned.

“Bust, bunk of hippies. Could kill you with the multiple incidents they are burning.” Gordon chuckled.

“Where is the nest then?” Dean asked.

“I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meeting' you fellas. But I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it.” Gordon explained.

“We could help.” Dean tried. 

Carter grunted, Sam agreed, this man didn’t seem right to them.

“Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy.” Gordon continued.

“Aw, come on, I’ve been itching for a hunt.” Dean tried.

“Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out.” Gordon chuckled. “It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side.”

-/-

Carter showered, letting the water run over her. Then braided her hair down her back. She slipped out again. Adam had counted the money a couple times over, they didn’t need anything so he had no clue where his sister was going. Sam and Dean were out too. “Adam, there is an arcade, could we go?” Ben asked.

“Let’s go.” Adam grabbed $100 from the table and nodded, holding Elliott in his arms they made their way out and walked towards the main motel office, it led to the arcade.

-/-

“Hey?” Carter called out.

“You came.” A woman spoke from the shadows.

“Kathy told me about you guys.” Carter explained. “If what she said is true, then… Gordon is murdering you guys.”

“He is, we honestly don’t go after humans.” The woman stepped forward.

“Ok, I’m Carter.” 

“I’m Lenore.” 

“Show me the nest?” Carter asked. Lenore looked skeptical. “Look, I don’t have a blade or anything on me, just, humor me.”

-/-

“So, I guess I will buy you a drink, now.” Gordan looked between Dean and Sam, “Thanks for that.”

“Sure, cause you like working’ alone.” Sam countered.

“Sam, let’s let this man pay us back, in booze.” Dean declared, his phone beeped. “Hold up, Adam texted, Carter is out again.”

“Well, maybe she liked Kathy.” Sam chuckled.

“You mean she actually hunts, I thought her job was laying down.” Gordon frowned.

Sam had never wanted to punch someone so much in his life. Dean looked bashed. “She’s a damn good hunter.” 

They don’t talk again until they reach the bar. Sam was not a fan of this man, and is beyond curious as to where his sister is. Gordon started up talking again, “Shit, Dean, you gave that vamp one hell of a haircut, son.”

“Thank you.” Dean grins, smiling.

“That was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.” 

“Yep, you alright Sammy?” Dean asked his brother, who hadn’t spoken.

“I’m fine.” Sam grumbled.

“Well, lighten up Sammy.” Gordon chuckled.

“My siblings are the only ones who get to call me that.” Sam growled.

Gordon laughed, “Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done.”

“Excuse me if I don’t count decapitation as a job well done.” Sam deadpanned.

“Oh, come one, man, it's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job.” Gordon laughed again, “Your sister has fun, I bet.”

“See, Sammy, that’s what I have been telling you. You could learn a thing or two from this guy.” Dean chuckled.

“Yeah I bet I could. Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel. Need to take care of the kids if Carter is out.” Sam stood, growling.

-/-

Carter followed Lenore. “Shit, I am sorry.” There was blood literally everywhere, and a vampire dead, head on the saw. Carter reached out, and pulled the woman before her into a hug. As she did her phone beeped. “Hold on, love.”

Carter drew it out. _“I’m at the motel, where are you.”_ From Sam.

“One of your brothers?” Lenore asked.

“Mhm, the one who will understand, can you get your nest mates to kidnap him?” Carter asked.

“Sure, why?” Lenore sniffled.

“Just trust me, now, you need to eat right? Let’s get you a cow or something.” Carter interlaced her fingers into Lenore’s and tugged her forward.

“Why are you kind to me?” Asked Lenore.

Carter paused for a moment, “Not all unnatural beings are monsters, right?”

-/-

Sam was not a fan of being kidnapped, he was even less of a fan, when his hood was pulled from his face and his sister was grinning at him. “Sammy.”  
“The hell Carter? If this is some twisted sex ploy, I swear if there is anything inserted...?” Sam snarked.

“No, brother.” Carter chuckled for a long moment, then, “Gordon’s fucked up. These aren't bad vamps, they are fucking vegans.” She smiled. “This is Lenore. Met her tonight, human blood isn’t what they go after, even watched her take out a cow, just to make sure.”

“Am I at the nest?” Sam asked, cautiously.

“Yeah, darling.” Lenore looked like she had been crying.

“Ya’ll killed one of hers, tonight, we are lucky they don’t wanna kill us, they just wanna get outta dodge.” Carter looked concerned. “I called Ellen - Gordon Walker is bad news bears, I assume Dean is drinking with him?”

“Yea, where are the other kids?” Sam asked.

“Playing outside with Lenore’s.” Carter grumbled. “Adam is keeping an eye on them.”

“And I am here why?” Sam asked.

“Simple.” Lenore stated. “You're going to help us. Carter promised.”

“Help how?” Sam asked.

“They are going to take you to Dean, and you have to make him understand. I promised to keep guard until they were safely on their way.” Carter offered.

“Carter… Dean isn’t going to like this.” Sam sighed.

“No, no he's not. Go on and untie him.” Carter ordered.

“Don’t hurt him Eli.” Ordered Lenore, a large vampire strode forward.

“Did you sleep with some of these last night?” Sam whispered to his sister.

“Yea, Kathy is part of the nest.” Carter explained.

“They didn’t bleed you?” Sam muttered.

“No.”

“They just fucked you?”

“Damn, Sam, they knew who we were before they took me home.”

“Oh.”

“Now Sam, we have shit to do.” Carter ordered.

-/-

Sam pointed angrily towards Dean, and motioned he come over. Once Dean reached him, Sam jerked him out of the bar, and into the Impala. “We need to rethink this hunt.” 

“What? Why? Where have you been.” Dean demanded.

“With Carter, and the kids, at the nest.” Sam grumbled.

“The nest?” Dean echoed.

“Yeah, they are safer there than with Gordon.” Sam snapped. 

“You found the nest and left our family there?” Dean sighed, his voice ebbing towards frantic. “How many did you kill?”

“I didn’t find it. Carter found it. They aren't bad.” Sam frowned.

“What?” Dean snapped.

“They don’t eat people, Dean.” Sam tried.

“So?” 

“So, they aren't doing anything wrong.” Sam tried again.

“I believe the cow would beg to differ.” Dean grumbled.

“Dean, cows are meant to be food.” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, and pushed his hair back.

“So, you believe them?” Dean asked.

“Let me go without a scratch, and Carter said they took her with them, to hunt.” Sam explained.

“Wait, so you're saying... No, man, no way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em.” Dean growled.

“I fuckin’ told Carter this was a bad idea, and that we shouldn’t even bother.” Sam snarled.

“What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job.” Dean almost shouted.

“No, it’s not. Like Carter says, our job is finding and destroying EVIL - these things aren't that.” Sam snapped back, shoving at his brother. “They aren't killing anyone.”

“Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them.” Dean snarled.  
“No, Dean, I don't think so, all right? Not this time.” Sam sounded like he was going to hit Dean.

“Look, Gordon knows, man he's been on the case for over a year!” Dean pushed back against Sam, shoving his brother off.

“Gordon, huh.” Sam frowned.

“Yeah.” Dean grunted.

“Carter talked to Ellen, Ellen say’s he's bad people, Dean.” Sam just tried calmly.

“She called Ellen, and I’m just supposed to listen to her, nah, I’m with Gordon on this.” Dean finally said.

“Right, cause he's an old friend.” Sam frowned. “You don’t think I see what this is?”

“What are you talking about?” Dean snapped.

“He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one.” Sam snapped, his nostrils flared.

“What!” Dean punched him, Sam hit the wall behind him, and glared at Dean. “I’m not even going to talk to you about this.”

“You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it. Because I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory.” Sam snapped.

“Fuck you, I’ll find the nest on my own.” Dean stalked off.

Sam sent Carter a text, “He didn’t listen, big surprise.”

Sam knew he couldn’t trust Dean to not do something stupid, so he headed to the docks, where he knew Eli the large brooding vamp would be waiting. Eli then took him back to where Lenore was.

-/-

Carter was waiting for Dean when he made it to the motel room. Her head cocked to the side. “The other four of us are with the vamps, where's your boyfriend?” Carter asked.

“I think he went after them.” Dean sighed.

“His ass better not of, they have children Dean, they are innocent.” Carter surged at her brother, landing a punch in his jaw. “Let’s move, ass.”

“You know where we are going?” Dean asked.

“Yup. Gotta say, Dean, you must be loosing your touch because you let Gordon snake your keys.” Carter pointed to the table.

“Fuck.”   
-/-

Carter was smart, smarter than most of the people who pulled her to bed would give her credit for. She was smart enough to know Sam would do his best to hold Gordon off, but she never guessed Lenore would send her family away, leaving only her. “Guess we aren't the only self-sacrificing family.” Carter growled at Dean.

“Ah, how good of the other two Winchester’s to join me.” Gordon snarled, Sam and Adam were tied up, Ben and Elliott were bounding on the door she assumed led to the pantry, and they were behind it, with Adam and Sam’s prone bodies keeping the door from opening.

“Hey, Gordon, what’s going on?” Dean asked.

“Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Wanna help?” Gordon ranked the blade across her skin.

“Look, man-” Dean tried.

“Grab a knife, I was just about to start on her fingers.” Gordon winked at him. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, let’s chill out here.” Dean looked at his sister, who looked livid.

“I’m completely chill.” Gordon winked at Carter.

“Put the knife down.” Carter growled.

“Sounds to me like Carter needs to chill out, Dean-o.” Gordon drug the knife across her chest again.

“Just get away from her.” Carter snapped.

“You're right. I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery.” He pulled out a larger beretta knife, and winked at Carter, “I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane.”

Carter stepped between Lenore and Gordon. “I’m letting her go.”

“You're not doing a damn thing.” Gordon snarled, inching towards her.

Dean knew this was going south, Carter had made her decision, and now Dean would be damned if he wasn’t going to follow through with what his sister wanted, even if maybe it wasn’t what he wanted. “Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this.”

“What’s there to talk about. It’s like I said, no grey.” Gordon snapped.

“Yea, I hear you. I know how you feel. I also know how my sister feels.” Dean stepped forward.

Gordon cocked his head, “Do you?”

“Listen the vamp that took your sister, deserved it, not this one, Sam and Carter think’s she’s alright, I think she is alright.” Dean hoped his words sounding convincing.

Carter appraised Gordon, realization clicking in her head. “You knew, you knew all along, about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle. And you just didn't care.” She really wanted to kill him.

“Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it.” Gordon grabbed Carter’s arm and drug her forward, sinking the blade in, and holding it above Lenore.

“Let her go.” Dean ordered, his gun out and in his hands.

Gordon chuckled. “Relax, man, if i wanted her dead, she’d be. Makin’ a point now.” He tipped Carter’s arm towards Lenore, who hissed, her eyes glossing, and her fangs emerging. Lenore closed her eyes in inhaled sharply, her extra teeth retracting. Blood dripped down her face.

“See, she’s not a monster, Gordon.” Carter jerked her arm from his grasp, and glared at him. Moving once more to untie Lenore. “Hold on, I’ll get you out.” She promised.

“Carter, get her outta here.” Dean ordered. 

“On it.” Carter helped Lenore up, rushing out the door, a blanket tossed over them. Dean knew Carter would drive her until it was dark, knew that Lenore had extreme light sensitivity. Sam was coming to.

“Don’t move.” Dean ordered Gordon as he took a step towards him. “I’m not sure what happened, but my brother and sister were right, if you want them you have to go through me.”

-/-

They left Gordon tied to a chair, all his gear and car pushed into a pond. They met up with Carter almost twelve hours later, in a motel near the Oklahoma border. “Carter, go on, hit me. You too Sam. I won’t even fight back.”

“Why?” Carter asked, stretched out lazily on one of the beds. 

“No.” Sam grumbled.

“No, come on, a freebie.” Dean sighed.

“Dude, you look like you went 12 rounds with Muhammad Ali. Let’s just take a rain check.” Carter grumbled.

“I wish we never took this job. It’s got everything jacked up.” Dean sighed.

“Why?” Ben asked curious. 

“All the hunts we went on, alone, with dad, as a family.”

“Yeah?” Adam asked.

“What if… what if we killed innocent things… I mean the way dad raised us.” Dean looked like he was actually in pain. Carter sighed, lacing her fingers into his.  
“Dean, after what happened to mom, Dad did the best he could.” Carter assured him.

“I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it.” Dean looked back at Elliott.

“But you didn’t kill Lenore, or any of them.” Adam said slowly.

“Dean, how about we agree as a family, not to kill anything innocent, only evil.” Sam tried.

“I… ok, only evil.” Dean nodded.


	6. Lake of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam starts to wonder about his oldest two siblings.

Adam wasn’t one to rock the boat, but somethings the last two days had left him curious, he was waiting for Carter to climb in the bathtub, then he slipped into the bathroom. “Momma, can I talk to you?” He asked cautiously.

“Mhm.” She nodded, her knees drawn to her chest, chin resting on the dip between her legs, hair tossed up in a messy bun.

“... I don’t know where to start.” He looked conflicted.

“The beginning normally helps.” Carter teased.

“I know where the money comes from.” Adam stated, his eyes everywhere but her.

“Ah, so does Sam. I knew you knew, Adam, you're too smart not too.” She reached out with one arm, resting a hand on his knee. “Does it bother you?”

“No, I just… it doesn’t have to be you and Dean, I can help…” Adam started.

“NO!” Her voice was fierce, anger demanding attention. “Never, ever will you sleep with someone for money, am I clear.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Adam looked even more confused.

“Adam, what did you wanna know?” She asked.

“How did it start?” Adam asked.

“Well, I can’t say for Dean.” She started. “I was fourteen, just turned fourteen actually. Dad had missed my birthday and we were in some shitty southern town, Dad was chasing something, don’t remember what. But we were out of money, you was crying, and Sam was groaning for food. Dean always came back with money, but he had no luck. He pulled me outside, and introduced me to a man. Then he explained no one was interested in him, I knew what he did, I used to help clean him up.” Carter sighed. “I went with that man, I don’t know how much he paid Dean, enough we had food. He was nice, one of the nicest I’ve had.” She sighed, “Adam, why do you wanna know?”

“The way you and Dean shamelessly flirt with everyone, it’s because you're looking for marks, isn’t it, not because you're afraid of attachment.” Adam sighed.

“Adam, honey, what’s bugging you, really?” Carter asked.

“If… every time you three find a way out, a woman or man that loves you, they die or something else keeps you from being with them. I… if I ever find someone, will I be able to love them, will I even know how to love?” Adam felt tears in his eyes, staining his cheeks. “My mom never loved me, dad didn’t wanna be bothered with me, Carter you and Dean are the only real role models I’ve ever had, and you neither one can stand to see a person the morning after, I don’t wanna be like that. I…” His voice broke, he heard his sister stand, wrapping a towel around herself, then hugged him tight,

“Adam, Sam isn’t like me and Dean. You know that. Both of you want love, so much. If you don’t wanna be like us, don’t baby.” She kissed his nose, and smiled at him, “I promise we will never expect you to do that.”


	7. Jesse's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things"

“Hey, Sammy, can you help me?” Ben asked, he was breaking down one of the guns to clean it. 

“Sure man, come on Elliott, let’s teach you too.” Sam let Elliott climb into his lap, and then started showing Ben how to clean the gun. 

Here lately Dean had been on the prowl, he was losing rock paper scissors more, and Sam tried not to think about that, he wondered if it had anything to do with Gordon’s assumption that Carter’s job was to make money.

Dean barreled into the room, his shoulders tight. “Were going to visit mom’s grave. It’s time.” Then he said nothing for a long moment. 

“Dean.” Carter stepped towards him, and he crumbled into her arms.

“Hey Jude played in the car. You weren’t there to sing it, and I could hear her…” Dean looked even more distraught.

“Ok, let’s load up.” Carter ordered, letting Dean clutch her hips, and sob into her waist.

-/-

The car ride was silent, so silent. Sam rubbed John’s dog tags, which hung around his neck, and had since they burned John. He had mentioned awhile back that he wanted to visit their mom’s grave, that it was the right thing to do. He thought it had fallen on deaf ears. As the sun rose, Carter turned the radio dial. 

Older country filtered into the Impala, and Carter grinned. She and Dean were in the front, her legs in the middle seat, her feet under his thigh. In the back Sam had Elliot on his lap, Ben in the middle, and Adam behind Dean. The song had her grinning, and she couldn’t help but start singing. 

_“Jessie is a friend,_

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed_

_It ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_I play along with the charade_

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman..._

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wondering' what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

_Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want, I want Jessie's girl”_

When the song went off, Dean was looking at her through the side of his eyes, “How come you know so many songs?”

“Oh, I guess it helps on those nights. Always ask them to turn the radio on, and the songs I hear I learn.” She offered.

“That’s how she dissociates.” Adam says slowly.

-/-

“She has a headstone.” Carter offers to Sam, “There wasn’t anything left to bury.”

“Right.” Sam clears his throat, “Ok.”

“Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met. So you wanna, go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger?” Dean frowned.

“Shut it, Dean, he needs to do this.” Carter growled.

“Dean, that’s not the point.” Sam asserted.

“Enlighten me.” Dean ordered, yawning.

“It’s about honoring her memory, why’d you bring us here if you were not interested.” Sam growled.

“Carter kept insisting.” Dean said lazily.

Carter cast her eyes back to the car, to their younger siblings, all from different moms. The only thing that regularly tied them together was their dad, and their intense bond. “Boys, this ain’t a pissin’ match, we all need this. Dad never brought us out here.” 

-/-

Sam buried their father’s dog tags over their mother’s empty grave. Sealing their memories together, offering a place of solace for all six of John Winchester’s children. Something John never could have done on his own. 

Dean and Carter had wandered away from Sam, letting him have his moment, when they found a circle of dead grass and flowers circling a fresh headstone. Carter bent down, her hands sifting through the dirt. “This is new.”

“A case?” Dean asked.

“Maybe.” Carter sighed. She stood, motioning the others to come around. 

Adam was the first to reach her, since their talk in the bathroom he seemed to be in deep contemplation, she was mildly worried they would wake up at some point and he’d be gone like she had or like Sammy had done before. “Sup, mom?” Adam asked.

“Look here, what do you see wrong?” She asked, eyes searching the three.

“Looks like a fresh grave.” Adam frowned tucking his hands in his pocket.

“That's true.” Dean nodded.

“Why are all the flowers and grass dead around it, for like ten feet?” Asked Ben.

“And why is that tree scorched?” Elliott pointed to the nearby Oak, where a strip of burnt bark ran up it.

“No clue.” Carter sighed, Sam had left their mother's headstone and headed towards them.

-/-

“Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college; funeral was three days ago.” Dean offered, he knew Carter already thought they had a case, as did Adam, Ben, and Elliott. Now to convince Sam. 

“And?” Sam looked over the grave, his eyes wide.

“And? You saw her grave. Everything dead around it, in a perfect circle? You don't think that's a little weird?” Ben asked, eyes wide.

“Maybe the groundskeeper went a little aggro with the pesticide.” Sam suggested.

“No, I asked him, I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it.” Carter hummed.

“Okay, so what are you two thinking?” Sam asked, running his hand through the wilted grass.

“I dunno. Unholy ground, maybe?” Dean sounded so proud, Carter gave Sam an apologetic look, clearly she had thought this through more than him.

“Ummm,” Sam’s voice trailed off.

Ben always looking to save his dad, “What? If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the, the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?”

“Right…” Carter looked pointedly at Dean.

“Yeah, b…” Sam started, Dean cut him off.

“Could be the sign of a demonic presence. Or the, the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough.” Sam nodded, humming, and looked around. “Well don’t get too excited, you might pull something.” Dean frowned.

“It's just... stumbling onto a hunt? Here, of all places?” Sam questioned.

“Yeah, so?” Dean demanded.

Carter knew here this was going, and she pushed the younger three towards the car. “So -- are you sure this is about a hunt, and not about something else?”

“What else would it be?” Dean asked, curious as to why Adam had led the younger siblings away. Watching Carter just shake her head.

“Nevermind, forget it.” Sam stretched his arms and shrugged.

“You believe what you want, Sam, but -- I let you drag my ass out here, the least we could do is check this out. Carter begged for weeks, the least you could do is indulge her, she thinks it's a hunt too.” Dean snapped walking away.

“You're serious about this?” Sam looked at Carter.

“As much as I hate to say it, yea.” Carter sighed. “Girl’s dad works in town, let’s check this out, ok.” She slipped an arm around his waist, as he slung an arm over her shoulders and they made their way back to the car.

-/-

The university made Dean uncomfortable, but not because he didn’t like it, it served as a reminder to the life he had cost Sam, to the life that each of his siblings were going to give up. Dean watched as Carter took Adam’s hand, and Elliott’s, while Elliott snagged Ben’s, and they separated away headed to the library and to get some food. 

“Dr. Mason?” Sam questioned, drawing attention away from his thoughts.

“Yes?” The doctor looked up, his eyes questioning.

“I'm Sam. This is Dean. We were friends of Angela's. We ... we wanted to offer our condolences.” Sam pointed to each of them, then looked at the doctor.

“Come in,” He motioned for them to join him, soon Dr. Mason was showing them countless photos. 

“She was beautiful.” Dean smiled down at her picture.

“Yes, yes she was.” Dr. Mason agreed.

“This is an unusual book.” Sam looked up from the bookshelf he had been thumbing through.

“It's ancient Greek; I teach a course.” Dr. Mason offered.

“So, car accident, that’s… horrible.” Sam started.

“Angie was only a mile away from home, when… uh…” Dr. Mason’s voice dropped off, and his hands covered his face for a moment.

“It's gotta be hard. Losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're... still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence.” Dean started, Sam shot him a concerned look, “You ever feel anything like that?” 

“I do, actually.” Dr. Mason admitted. 

“That’s perfectly normal, considering what you're going through.” Sam patted his shoulder, sending a pointed look at Dean.

“You know, I still phone her. And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh .... Family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I, I, I'm just lost without her.” Dr. Mason sank down in his chair, and looked around the room, between Sam and Dean.

“We’re very sorry.”

-/-

“I’m telling you.” Dean started. “There is something going on here, we just haven't found it yet.” Dean snapped.

“I hate to say this, Dean, but all we have is some burned grass and a grieving father.” Carter sighed, “Nothing in the library.”

“Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground.” Dean sighed.

“There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father.” Sam sighed.

Ben looked curious, then, “Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh? I mean you guys don’t tell each other everything.”

Sam looked irritated, he was clearly done with Dean’s idea that this was a case, “You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore.”

“So what, Sam? What, we just bail? Without even figuring out what's going on?” Elliott demanded.

Sam looked taken aback. “So, Dean thinks it's a case, so it must be a case.” Sam sighed, he turned his attention to Dean, and said, “I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far.”

“Oh, really, and what is that?” Dean snapped.

Carter frowned, “Sammy.” Her voice was low and held an unspoken warning.

“This is about Mom's grave.” Sam deadpanned.

“Ok, kiddos. Adam, why don’t you take Elliott and Ben and get our food, hm. Here are the keys, and here is fifty bucks, that should be enough.” Carter handed him the money and ushered them out the door. Adam hated to admit it, but, Carter tried her hardest to keep them from seeing the battle royals that always stemmed from the memory of Mary Winchester’s death. 

Dean scoffed. “That's got nothing to do with it.”

“You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. Look. Maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom. Or Dad.” Sam growled, Dean whirled, his eyes sharp, and fist clenched. Carter was between them in an instant. “If he needs to take another swing, Carter, let him, free shot.”

Dean frowned, shaking his head, “I don’t need this shit.”

“Stop it. Both of you.” Carter snapped.

Dean grabbed his jacket and jerked out the front door. “Where the hell are you going?” Sam shouted.

“OUT!” Dean shouted back, leaving Carter and Sam alone in the room.

“Really, Sam, you thought that was a good idea?” Carter sighed, grabbing her own jacket and stomping out the front of the hotel, the door slamming hard behind her. Sam growled, throwing himself face down in the bed.

-/-

Carter caught up with her brother, tackling him from behind, Dean caught her, hefting her up onto his back, where she locked her arms around his neck, and legs bent at her knees, his arms hooked under her knees. “Where ya headed?”

“Does it ever bother you in the slightest that I always know when it’s you?” Dean frowned.

“Dean, we are cut from the same cloth, dear.” She chuckled.

“Angie’s apartment.” Dean said finally.

“Mhm.” Carter chuckled, clutching his shoulders, and resting her chin on his head.

Dean closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering when they were younger and his dad would carry Sammy, and he would carry Carter after long days of research or hunting. It had been something he very much enjoyed back then.

They broke into the dead girls apartment, gave her roommate quite the scare, and discovered some juicy information. They discovered that Angela’s boyfriend had killed himself the previous night, apparently grief stricken. He had told several people in the days leading up to his death that he was seeing Angela. Dean soon inquired where she lived, and they were off again. This time Carter walking beside him, her hood over her face, combat boots clicking on the ground as they moved. 

They made it back to the hotel to see the kids asleep, Sam and Adam at the table, clearly reading their dad’s journal. Some random cartoon playing on the television. Carter strode in first, ruffling both boy’s hair, “Adam, come on, bub, let’s go for a walk, and I will fill you in, ok.”

Dean and Carter had decided Adam needed the practice of breaking into a crime scene, so she and Adam were going to check out Matt’s house. “Hey.” Sam said slowly looking up at Dean.

“Hi, Sammy.” Dean looked calmer at least, Sam was relieved.

“Where in the hell have you been?” Dean snapped.

“Working on my imaginary case with my sister who plays pretend with me.” Dean shot.

“Yeah? And?” Sam inquired.

“Well, you were right, I didn't find much.” Dean sighed, Sam nodded apologetically at him. Then Dean continued on, “Yeah. Except Angela's boyfriend died last night. Slit his own throat. But, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see, what else. Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But you know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings.”

“Okay, I get it. I'm sorry, maybe there is something going on here.” Sam sighed.

“I know how to do my job, Sammy.” Dean snarled.

“Maybe we should check out the apartment.” Sam suggested.

“Carter and Adam are on it.” Dean informed him.

-/-

“Hello, loves.” Carter slunk back into the hotel room.

“How was the apartment?” Sam asked.

“Adam did a phenomenal job breaking in.” Carter winked.

“Awesome, man!” Dean high fived his brother.

“Any luck?” Sam asked.

“Pile of dead plants, just like the cemetery. Hell, dead goldfish too.” Carter offered.

“So, unholy ground?” Ben asked yawning.

Carter chuckled, “Maybe. I'm still not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela.”

“I’m getting lots of fun junk from reading this though.” Adam chuckled holding up a leather bound journal, with flowers pressed into the front of it.

“You stole a dead girl's diary.” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“It was all his idea too!” Carter looked like the proudest mother in the world.

“Yeah, Sam. And if anything the girl's a little too nice.” Adam clarified.

“How so?” Dean asked.

“I think we should keep digging.” Carter sighed.

“So many charitable acts, and she tutored, even babysat for free.” Adam groaned.

“You get any names?” Sam asked, “That we could talk to?”

“You kidding? Adam has her BFF right there…” Carter laughed, ducking into the bathroom to shower.

-/-

Early the next morning Sam and Adam found themselves outside a boy named Neil’s home, he had been a close friend to Angela according to her diary, and they were going to pretend to be grief counselors. After some prying they learned that Neil thought it was Matt’s fault Angela died. They had a rough fight that night, and Matt came to the house demanding to see her, Neil had held him off while Angela rushed out, driving her car and crying. 

Meeting back up with Dean and Carter who had been watching the gravesight, they explained what happened. “Well, that vengeful spirit theory's starting to make a little more sense. I mean, hell hath no fury…”

“Only one thing to do, to make sure that it’s really over.” Carter declared.

“Mhm.” Dean agreed.

“And pray tell, what is that?” Adam asked, dreading the answer.

“Salt and burn the bones.” Dean stated as if it were clearly the only option.

“Dean, she’s been dead a week. It’s not just bones, it’s a fresh rotting corpse.” Sam looked perturbed.

“Since when are you afraid to get dirty?” Dean asked. “Let’s fetch Ben and Elliott, let them log some time digging on this one.” 

-/-

The grave dug, Dean looked pointedly at Sam, “Go on, wimps first.” Carter, Adam, Elliott, and Ben had done most of the digging in turns. 

Sam hopped down into the grave as Carter hauled Elliott out, he maneuvered the shovel, and popped the lid of the coffin. All of the Winchesters had covered their nose, ready for the stench that was death and rotting flesh to hit them. Instead they found a completely empty coffin.

“Shit.” Carter mumbled “That changes the game a bit.”

“Ya think?” Ben grumbled.

“We did all that digging for nothing.” Elliott frowned.

“No, darling, not nothing, we narrowed it down a lot.” Sam sighed.

They discovered symbols engraved in the coffin itself, Carter quickly took pictures of them, then Sam lifted her out. “These are greek.” She said some moments later looking over them. “Didn’t you two say Dr. Mason taught Greek culture?”

“Actually yes.” Sam nodded.

-/-

Finding Dr. Mason at night should have been harder than it was. Dean didn’t bother knocking, they sort of rushed in, full speed. All six Winchesters. “DR.MASON!” Carter called out, when he descended the stairs he looked troubled.

“We need to talk.” Sam ordered.

“Your Angela’s friends, right?”

“No. We are monster hunters.” Adam informed him.

Carter held up her phone, the pictures of the coffin on it. “Wanna tell us about these bad boys?”

“They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual.” Dr. Mason said, studying the symbols.

“Used for necromancy, right?” Dean asked softly.

“That’s right.” Dr. Mason agreed.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, eyes locking on Carter, who nodded sharply. “See, before we came over here we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life. Full-on zombie action.”

“Yes. I mean, according to the legends. Now, what's all this about?” Dr. Mason wasn’t lying, he had no clue that the legends were real.

Both Sam and Carter spoke at the same time, “Dean.”

“Hold up, I think you know.” Dean said after a moment.

“Dean.” Carter grumbled again.

“Look, I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?” Dean snarled.

“Dean.” Sam tried again.

“What are you talking about?” Dr. Mason asked.

“Dean, stop it.” Ben’s voice was low and careful.

“What’s dead should stay dead!” Dean nearly shouted.

“DEAN!” Elliott cried out, “He doesn’t know what your talking about.”

“WHAT!?!” Dr. Mason cried out.

“Stop it.” Sam and Carter ordered.

“What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious, they're violent, they're so nasty they rot the ground around them. I mean, come on, haven't you seen Pet Sematary?” Dean snarled, ignoring his siblings.

“You're insane.” Dr. Mason snapped.

“Where is she?” Dean growled.

“Get out of my house.” Dr. Mason commanded.

“I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?!” Dean knocked his cell phone from his hands and glared at Dr. Mason.

Elliott grabbed Dean’s jacket and forced him to look at the window. “He’s not our guy, look, nice clean living plants. We are leaving.” Elliott sounded just like Carter, and it drew him from his tunnel vision.

“Sir, we're sorry. We won't bother you again.” Carter apologized, waving her siblings out. “Dean gets a little ahead of himself sometimes, I am very sorry, here’s money to replace your lock and phone.” She scampered away.

-/-

“You two.” Carter glared between Sam and Dean, “In the bathroom, now.” She shoved them in. “What the hell Dean?”

“What?” He snapped.

“That shit was not ok.” She growled, “And Sam, your little bitch fest the other night, I am so over this, sort your shit out, and do it now, I am not going to let this become another John Winchester like fiasco. Those kids need us, now dammit kiss and make up or fight until you're both knocked out, but fucking talk about what's bothering you. FYI neither of you are grieving Dad, start there.” She whirled, and slammed the door, barricading it with Adam’s help.

-/-

Adam and Carter were working around the table when Elliott and Ben finally decided Sam and Dean had been in time out long enough, there was no loud noises or yelling coming from the bathroom anymore. “Any way to kill it yet?” Dean asked as he emerged, blacked eye.

Sam had a red bruise to his cheek, and Carter couldn’t help but laugh. “No, Dean, I'm telling you there's too much. I mean, there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them.” Carter offered. 

Dean and Sam joined her and Adam at the table, Ben climbing into the chair next to Sam, and Elliott climbing onto Dean’s lap. Adam spoke next, “Some say -- setting them on fire, uh, one said, where is it? Right here. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite. I mean, who knows what's real and what's myth.”

“Anything they all have in common?” Sam asked.

“No, but several say silver.” Ben explained.

“That’s a start.” Dean declared.

“Any idea on who might have brought her back?” Sam asked Adam.

“We poured through her diary, the only person who seemed to be as supportive of her as he her father was, would probably be Neil.” Carter sighed. “Unrequited love is a powerful thing, it can make a desperate man do very desperate things.”

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead.” Sam sighed.

“Did I mention he is Dr. Mason’s TA? He has access to all the same books, and more.” Elliott declared.

“You know you’re awful bright for a seven year old.” Dean chuckled.

“She’s brilliant.” Ben nodded.

“It’s all the lore books she is forced to read.” Adam chuckled.

“Ok, so, Neil’s place then. Arm up, everyone, silver rounds chambered, please.”

-/-

“Neil?” Elliott called, climbing through the cracked open window, she then unlocked the door from the inside. “NEIL!” She shouted, no answer.

Adam slipped in, “Neil? It’s your grief counselors, we have come to hug!” He called out.

“Check the basement.” Carter ordered them, pointing to a doorway, the pants on either side were withered and dying. 

Dean led, with Ben behind him, Carter next, then Adam, Elliott, and Sam bringing up the rear. “This looks like a cage, a zombie play pen.” Dean declared.

“Yea, except the pet’s off the chain.” Carter mused.

“It leads somewhere.” Sam pointed to the far end of the basement, where the door was wrenched open.

“Yea, she clearly went out to rent Beaches.” Dean chuckled.

“Dean, she could be out killing someone.” Adam frowned.

“We need to find her, Beany.” Elliott sighed, looking around the room.

“Well, it takes two to cheat, right?” Carter said finally.

“You think she’s going after whoever Matt was sleeping with?” Ben questioned.

“I would.” Carter nodded.

“Any ideas on that?” Dean asked.

“I don't know, it just seemed that, uh, Angela's roommate was broken up over Matt's death. I mean, like, really broken up.” Carter offered. “Remember, she asked ‘who kills themselves over someone else, who does that’, like he shouldn’t be bothered, because he had already moved on.”

-/-

“Kick the damn door in!” Carter ordered Sam, when a scream came from the upstairs. Carter flung herself in, Elliott right behind her, and Dean a few seconds later. Adam and Ben were on guard, watching around the house. 

Carter and Elliott both shot at Angela’s form, Lindsey was dropped and Angela flung herself out the window. Dean caught Lindsey the roommate, and rubbed her hair, “Shh, I got you.” 

By the time they made it back down stairs, Ben and Adam were walking back, panting. “Damn deady can run.” Adam said after a moment, panting.

“We need to do more cardio.” Ben nodded, hands on knees.

“What now?” Sam asked.

“Adam, Ben, you two stay here with Lindsey. We are going to have a talk with Neil. Elliott I want you with us.” Carter ordered.

“The silver bullets did something, but not enough to kill her, slowed her down some.” Dean added, “So fill her up if you see her.” He tossed Adam his gun, and Carter handed Ben her’s. “We have Sammy’s and El’s.”

-/-

“Are their any other options to killing her?” Dean asked.

“Nailing her to her grave bed. I believe it’s probably where some vampire lore started.” Elliott offered. 

“What does this girl read?” Dean asked, cautiously looking at Carter.

“Lore books.” Sam grumbled.

“How about we get her some disney fairy tales, princesses and shit?” Dean sighed.

“Ok, next time I see a Barnes and Noble sign, I’ll be sure to make you stop.” Carter rolled her eyes.

“How do we get her back to the cemetery?” Sam sighed.

-/-

Neil admitted everything, and Carter really felt bad for him. He was concerned, and alone. “She’s at my house.” He said finally.

“Are you sure?” Elliott asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Ok,” Elliott stepped into his personal space. “Listen. It doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We've got to perform another ritual over her grave, to reverse the one that you did. We're going to need some black root, some, some scar weed, some candles... It's very complicated, but it'll get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple hours. I think you should come with us.”

Carter had to smile with pride, listening to her little mini-me. They had decided to let Elliott take lead on this, since the seven year old knew more about Greek lore than probably the professor who taught it. Elliott was smart as a tack, and devoured books quickly. Neil looked doubtful about leaving. “I'm serious, Neil. Leave with us. Right now.” Dean tried.

Neil ducked away from them, gathering the ingredients, handing them to Elliott quickly, he looked tired, frayed, exhausted, and confused. “No. No.” Neal whimpered shaking his head, palms stretched out in defeat.

“Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad.” Dean whispered. “Let’s move.” He ordered Sam, Carter, and Elliott.

Neil moved forward, opening the closet door, and looking at Angela. “You said you'd stay in the house.” They didn’t hear anything else, already the Winchester’s were out the front door and into the car. Headed to her grave site. 

-/-

“Elliott are you sure this is going to work?” Carter asked softly.

“No, not really. But it was the only thing I could come up with.” Elliott shrugged.

The little girl looked up from what she was working on. Ben and Adam were heading towards them, “Neil’s dead.” Adam offered, “Heard it over police scanner.”

All six of the Winchester’s raised weapons when they saw Angela making her way towards them, “Wait! It's not what you think. I didn't ask to be brought back. But it's still me. I'm still a person. Please.”

Elliott strode towards the girl, cocking her head to the side, listening to the words Angela was speaking. Elliott smiled at her, steadied the gun in her hand, and fired a shot straight into Angela’s skull. Then Elliott ran back towards the grave, Carter interceded, Elliott skipping behind her, Angela tackled her, their bodies twisting on the ground, until Angela had Carter by the hair, dragging her skull backwards. Dean and Adam both started firing at her, Angela surged to a standing position. Sam maneuvered behind her with Ben and started shooting as well. Carter rolled on to her back, watched Adam drop the gun, then grabbed Angela’s legs, kicking off the ground, rolling them, tumbling into the grave together, Carter rolled to the left, as both Adam and Dean surged to the graves edges, running Angela’s body through with silver metal pikes, embedding them into the wooden bottom of the coffin. Sam darted forward, grabbing Carter’s outstretched arms, and hauling her up.

“You were not supposed to fall in.” Elliott scolded Carter.

“Sorry, she caught my hair on the flip.” Carter panted.

“Dead things should stay dead.” Dean snarled.

-/-

It took until almost dawn to fill the grave back in, Carter rubbing her injured wrist, which Ben and Adam had splinted. “Damn.” They crashed together onto the ground, and watched the sun rise. “I think she broke my hand.”

“You think, she hit you hard.” Dean chuckled.

“You know, that whole fake ritual thing, luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp.” Sam elbowed Dean slightly.

“Thanks. It was Elliott, really who came up with it.” Dean ruffled her messy hair.

-/-

“We should talk.” Dean said to the open car, all the kids tumbled in, Carter with a cast on her left wrist, they were skipping out on the doctor’s bill again. “I know you've been thinking it -- so have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I made a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt's gone.”

“Dean.” Carter grumbled.

“You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly. But Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know.”

“We don’t know that for sure.” Sam said slowly.  
“Sam…” Dean felt the tears on his face, “Carter, Adam, Ben, Elliott… you and dad, you're the most important people in my life. And now ... I never should've come back, Sam. It wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. I was dead. And I should have stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that's it. I should have said something sooner.” Carter wrapped an arm around one of Dean’s his hands tight on the steering wheel, Adam leaned forward from his position behind Dean, and wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders and the head rest, Elliot and Ben both placed hands on Dean’s shoulder, and Sam gripped his hand on the steering wheel. When Dean had calmed down enough to talk again, he asked, “So tell me. What could you possibly say to make that all right?”


	8. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does this kid read?

Days passed. “STOP!” Carter ordered, pointing out the window. A sign off the side of the highway for a Books-A-Million, “You said we needed more kid books for Elliott, you’re the only one who had fairy tales read to them, Dean, can you help us get her some princess book?”

Dean turned off the interstate. The next thing he knew, Adam and Carter had locked arms, Elliott was on his back, Ben on Adam’s and they were shopping, arms loaded up with books, they spent almost four hundred dollars, even though it meant they would need to make more money soon, neither Dean nor Carter batted an eye.

Once they had all the books they could want, and tossed them into the back of the Impala, they got ice cream and walked through a park. For the first time in a long time they were relaxing, just being a family, laughing at memories of their father, and remembering simpler times. They had yet to catch a case, not that Carter or Dean seemed particularly worried about it. 

“Hey, maybe we should do some laundry?” Adam joked as they made it back to the car, “We are in Mayberry!” He chuckled pointing at the tourist attractions signs.  
“Mount Airy, North Carolina.” Carter texted Bobby, so he would know where they were for the moment, then she chuckled. “Let’s do some laundry, come on everyone helps!”


	9. You Ain't Worth The Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Simon Says"

Carter and Elliott were walking back to the hotel, they were somewhere in Nebraska, last night between Sam and Adam hustling pool and Dean and Carter working their own magic, they had made close to a grand. So, Elliott needed new shoes, and Carter needed some more underwear. They had stopped at a Slurp ‘N Go to get some ice cream, and were roughly two blocks away when Elliott grabbed her temples in her hands, and dropped to her knees, panting.

Carter dropped with her, “El, baby, honey, what’s wrong!” Carter almost screamed, dragging Elliott into her arms, rocking her gently. “Shhhh, it’s a vision.” Carter realized, still holding her little sister, but standing, their ice cream dropped to the ground, she tossed Elliott - her form withering, still over her shoulder and grabbed the shopping bags.

She felt Elliott go slack, as she ran, probably had passed out, if she could guess, she felt Elliott’s arms swaying. Tears on Carter’s face, Elliott had been having the nightmares, she had hoped to escape the visions because Carter knew how they affected Sam.

-/-

Sam was gripping the sink basin hard, his head swimming. The vision splashed across his mind again, he knew Ben and Adam were already in the car. He frowned. “Sammy, come on, Carter texted they are almost home!” Dean shouted, throwing open the bathroom door. “Let’s hit the… what?” Dean rushed in, grabbing at Sam’s shoulders. He was panting, and covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Shit shit.” Sam panted.

“DEAN!” Carter screamed from behind, he watched her shove through the door. “Elliott had a vision, and I am guessing Sam did too, what the hell was it, Elliott passed out?”

“A man… he killed himself…” Sam panted. “I don’t understand. He killed a shop owner too.” He looked over Elliott, “Poor kid. No wonder she passed out.”

-/-

“I dunno about going to the Roadhouse.” Adam said carefully.

“Every vision Sam has ever had, has come to pass.” Ben grumbled.

“Which means now I’m like Sam.” Elliott sobbed.

“The yellow eyed demon mentioned that.” Carter frowned.

“Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where.” Sam grumbled, for once he was in the back seat, Elliott on his lap, Ben beside him, and Adam behind Dean. Carter in the front seat, with a map across her knees. 

“Yeah, but man…” Adam frowned.

Sam focused on them, on the words, and looked directly at Elliott, “The visions are connected to the demon, where they happen, he is nearby, Dean, this could be a shot at him.”

“That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if, if, if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a, a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?” Dean paused, “Plus Elliott - damn Sam, if anyone found out… two Winchesters, they’d hunt us.”

“I think they already are.” Carter frowned. 

“What do you mean?” Asked Dean.

“Remember my dreams, last night I was the the man again, in a church. He was pacing, worried, kept telling me that something bad was coming, something was hunting us, for a bigger game to be played.” She paused. “He kissed me, told me I belonged to him, but he was no longer pulling the strings, he was no longer in control of his demons, and his connection to heaven was faltering. He believed that someone or something was directly interfering with his ability to talk to me, which honestly, since right after Dad, I hadn’t heard from him.” She paused. “Guys, I think it’s Satan.”

“Whoa! Shut it, no more.” Dean growled. “We go, we talk to Ash in PRIVATE, then we get the hell out of there and as far away as possible. The three of you are dangerous in your own rights, and if we are being hunted, we need to keep our guard up. Sam you stick with me, Carter with Ben, Adam with Elliott, you got me?” Dean growled.

“Yes sir.” The car echoed.

“Wait, so I’m a freak now?” Sam frowned.

“Dude, you’ve always been a freak, we all are, the difference is we have been able to hide that, until recently.” Dean sighed.

-/-

“Just can't stay away, huh?” Jo teased as the Winchesters made their way into the busy roadhouse, Elliott on Adam’s back, she really enjoyed piggy back rides. Ben’s hand interlocked in hers. Sam and Dean leading them in, with Dean almost walking right into Jo. 

“Yeah, looks like. How you doin', Jo?” Dean winked at her.

“Where is Ash?” Carter asked, glaring at the back of Dean, Sam was antsy.

“In his back room.” Ash informed them. All the Winchester’s except Dean brushed past her. “I’m fine by the way, where’s the fire?” She asked Dean.

“Sorry, he's, we're... kind of on a bit of a timetable.” Dean responded. 

“Timeline?” She asked.

“It’s complicated.” Dean grumbled, headed to the bar to talk to Ellen, “Hey lady!” He shouted.

“Dean!” She flung herself around the bar and into his arms, happy.

-/-

“Winchesters!” Ash smiled at them, Dean joining them a moment later, “How can I help.”

Carter secured the door shut, then nudged Elliott, “Go on, you two, tell him.”

“Hey Ash. Um. We need your help.” Sam grumbled.

“Well, hell, then, I need to get my pants then, huh.” Carter rolled her eyes at Ash.

Together Sam and Elliott sketched out what they could remember from their vision, it took some time, and Ellen brought them food, and offered to trim their hair all before they left. Ruffling Ben’s shaggy locks. 

“Well, I got a match. It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma.” Ash told them, watching their faces.

“Okay. Do me a favor - check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that.” Sam muttered.

“You think there is a demon there?” Asked Ash.

“Yea, maybe.” Elliott muttered.

“Why would you think that?” Asked Ash, curious.

“Just, check it.” Carter growled.

“No, sir, nothing. No demon.” Ash said finally, his fingers dancing on they keyboard.

Adam spoke next, surprising everyone, “All right, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday. OR conversely, seven years ago, 1999… same parameters.” 

“Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that.” Ash glared at them, fully aware they were not being completely honest. 

“Because, I got a case of beer, and the best weed this side of Montana, just waiting for you.” Carter motioned to her back pack.

“Fine, give me a few minutes.” He grumbled.

-/-

Carter and Dean hovered outside the door, watching the bar, if anyone had heard, she knew without a doubt there would be consequences, there already had been. “We are putting Ash in danger.” Carter muttered.

“I know. It sucks.” Dean shifted, slinging an arm around her shoulders, her head instantly rested on his shoulder. Jo joined them.

“Whatchya hunting?” She asked, slowly.

“Flock of demons.” Carter lied.

“You specializing in them now?” Ellen asked.

“You might say that.” Carter laughed.

“Your father, he let that fight consume him, don’t do it to.” Ellen cautioned. 

Hunters and normal folks were bustling around. Carter was looking harshly at Ellen. “How about those haircuts, before we leave. I was thinking pixies for me and El, nothing for the monster’s to grab on to.”

Ellen nodded before moving away. Jo gave them curious glances, then disappeared around the bar. When “Can’t Fight This Feeling” by REO Speedwagon started playing, Dean grinned a little disdainfully, but Carter and Jo were already singing, Carter moving towards Jo, and grabbing her hands to dance.

_“I can't fight this feeling any longer._

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._

_What started out as friendship,_

_Has grown stronger._

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever._

_I said there is no reason for my fear._

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together._

_You give my life direction,_

_You make everything so clear…”_

Both girls were belting out the lyrics. A grin on Dean’s face, “REO Speedwagon, really.”

“Damn right REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart.” Jo laughed.

“He sings it from the hair. There's a difference.” Dean countered, making Carter laugh, as she moved behind the bar to help Ellen clean. They had reached the roadhouse about an hour before closing, and they were now mostly alone in the bar.

Jo looked hard at the two older siblings, aware that the younger four were still with Ash in his monster hide out. “That profile you've got Ash looking for?”

“Hmm.” Dean muttered, eyes dancing to Carter who had turned to look at Jo sharply. Even Ellen paused what she was doing and propped her elbows on the bar.

“Your mom died the same way, didn't she? A fire in Sam's nursery?” Jo started.

“Look, Jo, It’s kind of a family thing.” Dean sighed.

“I could help.” Jo asserted.

“No.” Carter said, quick, and the air of authority she used with each of her siblings ringing through, Jo looked pointedly at Dean, then, on the verge of pouting.

“I'm sure you could. But we've got to handle this one ourselves. Besides, if I ran off with you I think your mother might kill me.” Dean answered honestly.

“Damn right I would.” Ellen muttered next to Carter. 

“You’re afraid of my mother?” Jo snorted.

“Her and Carter, only things in the world I fear. Carter said no, even if I would have wanted you along, Carter makes the rules.” Dean muttered.

“Way to make me the bad guy, you asshole.” Carter called across the bar.

Before Jo could respond, Elliott and Sam shot out of the back room, “We got a match, let’s move.” Adam and Ben hot on their heels. Carter darted to Ash, pressing a kiss on his nose, and took off after Dean.

“Rain check on those haircuts!” She shouted behind her.

-/-

Silence engulfed them for a while, then Dean started singing:

_“And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…”_

Carter chuckled and Sam shot him a look over his sister, all three crammed into the front seat, “Really?” Sam asked.

“I heard it somewhere ok, can’t get it outta my head… what have we got anyway?” Dean snapped.

“Andrew Gallagher. Born in eighty three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me.” Sam muttered.

“You think the demon did it?” Carter asked.

“Sounds like it.” Elliott nodded, “Also, conversely, there are no families with two kids in it, like me and Sam.”

“None that we have met.” Ben countered.

“How are we sure we need to find this guy?” Carter asked slowly.

“Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?” Sam mused.

“Sure do, you almost broke my collarbone waking me up.” Carter sighed.

“Mine are the same, the nightmares and the visions.” Elliott grumbled.

Dean hummed for a moment, then, “Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho.”

“That he was, and he wanted to kill me and Dean.” Carter added.

“The point is he was killing people. And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy.” Sam asserted.

“How do we find him?” Adam asked.

“Don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities…” Sam droned over the information on his laptop.

“Collection agency flags?” Ben asked carefully.

“Nope, none in the system.” Sam responded.

Carter grumbled, “So, they just let him take a walk.” 

“Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there.” Sam whimpered.

-/-

They found themselves at a coffee shop at least, Sam, Dean, Adam, and Ben did. Carter had taken Elliott to get a haircut. Both had decided to go with short hair cuts, so when they returned some time later, Sam had to do a double take. Carters soft strawberry blonde hair no longer hung down her back, instead it was in a choppy pixie cut, and Elliott’s golden rambunctious curls were chopped short, only about two inches long in any given spot. “It’s nice, different.” Dean chuckled, running his fingers through their hair. Patting Elliott’s head.

“That woman, Tracy, she knows Andy.” Sam said after a long moment. 

She came around to refill their coffee cups, and took Elliott’s order for hot chocolate, and Carter a sweet tea. “You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do.”

“Huh?” Carter shot her a look.

“You're debt collector's, right? Once in awhile they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back.” She offered.

“Actually we're, we're lawyers. Representing his Great Aunt Leta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate.” Dean lied smoothly, “We couldn’t get a babysitter.” He motioned towards Elliott and Ben, “So Carter here and I, had to bring the babies with us.”

“Ah, so, your lawyers.” She frowned.

“Winchester and Winchester.” Sam motioned to himself and Dean.

“They don’t get to travel without me, someone has to press their suits.” Carter giggled, placing a hand on Dean’s suit, the fake diamond ring glittering in the light.

“Yeah. So are you a friend of his?” Dean asked finally.

Tracy frowned, “I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore.”

“Andy, Andy, kicks ass man.” A guy at the bar grumbled.

“Really?” Carter giggled.

“Yeah. Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful, bro.” The man continued.

“Sounds like he could get us that honeymoon to Hawaii we always wanted.” Carter joked.

“How about bussing a table or two, Weber?” Tracy ordered.

“Sure thing boss.” Weber grumbled.

“Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side.” Tracy sighed.

“A barbarian queen?” Adam asked.

“She’s riding a polar bear, it’s kind of hard to miss.” Tracy sighed.

-/-

“So, how often are you two married?” Sam asked his older siblings.

“Whenever we have to be.” Carter laughed.

“Seriously.” Adam joked.

“I mean, only like five times in the last three years have we had to pull that particular con out.” She joked. “I can not tell you how many times I had to be dad’s wife.” Carter growled. 

“Hey Beany, turn down the radio.” Ben begged.

Carter looked at Sam, “What’s wrong Sammy?”

“This is the second guy we have ran into, touched by the demon, and apparently killing people. What if…” His voice trailed off.

“Don’t start that.” Adam ordered.

“What?” Sam snapped.

“Sam, you and Elliott are not going to turn into murderers, we have a different life than most of the people the demon touched.” Carter offered.

When they found the van, they could hear music lofting from it. “We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, all right? He could be innocent.”

“My visions haven't been wrong yet.” Sam frowned.

“Your point is?” Dean asked.

“My point is, I'm one of them. For god’s sake, Elliott is one of them.” Sam snapped.

“No, you're not. Neither of you are.” Dean asserted.

“Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me.” Sam snapped.

“And me.” Elliott added.

“Drop it, you’re not murderers.” Carter ordered.

“No? Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things. And we are actively teaching Elliott to do the same thing.” Sam snapped.

“They are asking for-” Before Carter could finish Elliott shreeked.

“That’s the man!” 

-/-

Splitting up in retrospect was a bad decision. Carter sent Adam, Elliot, and Ben to the library, Dean trailing Andy, and Sam and Carter had eyes on the man. The man was still dead, at least it wasn’t a murder suicide, but… Andy had mind controlled Dean into giving him the car. Carter was in a state of something between laughing at Dean, and feeling bad for Dean.

By the time they found the Impala, Dean was not sure if he was the guy was bad or not. Carter grabbed the keys out of the Impala, and they hoofed it back to the van, where Adam managed to unlock the door. 

Carter grumbled, “This screams serial killer to me if nothing else does.” She eyed the big pink bong with apprehension. “This dude is a stoner, nothing else.” Carter grumbled. 

“Andy has the power of mind control.” Elliott concluded, “He probably uses the drugs to turn it off.”Sam and Dean were arguing again.

-/-

“We hunt demons.” Dean started.

Carter glared at him. Dean was rambling. Andy demanded they leave him alone. Both Sam and Elliott bolted from the car. “Your powers don’t work on us.” Elliott informed him, “Our siblings, yea, but not us.”

“We are like you.” Sam snarled. “I have abilities too, we are connected.”

“Get outta here.” Ordered Andy.

As soon as Elliott and Sam started in on asking what his game with Jenner was, they both dropped to their knees, that spurred the other four Winchesters into action, Carter grabbing Elliott before she hit the ground. “Another vision.” 

“Burning woman!” Elliott screamed.

Sam was twitching in Dean’s arms, Dean lowered him to the ground, as Carter lowered Elliott. Andy was still contesting he didn’t hurt anyone. 

“Were gonna check it out.” Dean declared, grabbing Adam.

-/-

“This wasn’t even a head start, we were with Andy when this happened, it can’t be him.” Dean said over the phone.

“You two get premonitions.” He mused. “That’s impossible.”

“That’s what a lot of people would say about you.” Grumbled Sam.

“Right, and your older sister has visions of the devil, where they talk and stuff and that is why my powers don’t work on her?” Andy asked curious.

“Something like that.” Sam offered.

-/-

“This victim was your biological mother.” Carter grumbled.

“We need the birth records.” Sam declared.

It took some talking, but Andy managed to get them into the closed case files. They believed him, and that made Andy happy. Finding out he had a twin, that was terrifying. “Your brother is Ansen Weems.” 

“Holy shit, that’s the waiter.” Carter growled. “Let’s go, now.”

-/-

“It’s a set of siblings.” Elliot growled. “We have the same conditions. His brother and him both have mind control.” Elliott was in Adam’s lap, in the back seat with Andy and Ben. Carter was on Sam’s lap, with Adam in the middle of the car, and Dean speeding down the highway. 

“Which makes sense why you two have the same powers.” Dean sighed.

Both Sam and Elliott started freaking at the same moment, Sam panting and his whole body shaking, “STOP THE CAR!” Carter screamed Adam was holding Elliott tight, “Don’t let her choke, she’s seizing.” 

Carter had her hands planted on Sam’s shoulders, holding him upright, “Baby, it’s ok.” She cooed, “You’re ok. Come on, let it pass.”

-/-

“Anyone who doesn’t have powers, stay here.” Sam ordered.

“Agreed, head screwed with enough.” Dean declared.

“I’m going.” Elliott declared.

“If it's Tracy out there ... then I'm coming.” Andy asserted.

“Are you okay with this Carter?” Sam asked about Elliott.

“Yes. That’s fine. I’ll be going too.” Carter grumbled. “It had no affect on me either, reasons unknown.” She grabbed a pistol, and took Elliott’s hand. Sam nodded, and strode forward, Andy behind him.

Sam busted the window out as Andy grabbed Tracy. Carter caught Tracy around the middle. The twins were staring off at each other. Carter looked at Sam and Elliott. Carter was still clinging to Tracy who had made her way to the ledge now. Elliott drew her gun, eyes locked on Carter, who nodded. 

Carter couldn’t hear the conversation, but Sam could. It was a discussion about the yellow eyed demon. And he wanted to hear more, so much more. A gunshot broke the night’s silence. Sam gasped, looking back at Elliott, her hand’s shaking the bullet pierced both twins. Carter pulled Tracy back from the bridge, as Dean shot forward, holding Andy in his arms, “He will be ok, good shot Elliott, you killed crazy and only grazed sorta crazy.” Carter frowned. 

Adam and Ben were running towards them, sprinting, both hugging Elliott. “Don’t ever do that again.” 

-/-

The cops arrived, and Carter remained with the kids while Sam, Dean, and Andy talked. Then Dean motioned for them to follow them. “What do I do now?” Andy asked.

“You be good or we will be back.” Dean grumbled.

“Elliott killed last night, everyone is capable of murder.” Sam snapped. “Maybe that is what the demon is doing, pushing us.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean sneered.

“You’re just as afraid of this as I am.” Sam snapped.

“Not true, Carter and I got this.” Dean grumbled.

“Wait, why aren't you affected by our powers?” Asked Sam.

“Think it has to do with the dreams, with Satan.” 

-/-

When they made it back to Ellen’s she interrogated them about the demon. “Hunters ought to stick together, no secretes or hat tricks.” Ellen ordered. “I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?”

“There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um ... we all have some kind of ability. Even Elliott.” Sam sighed.

“Ability?” Asked Ellen.

“Yeah. Psychic ability. Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. Elliotts the same. I don't know, it's, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us.” Sam offered.

“What kind of plans?” Ellen asked.

“We don't really know for sure.” Carter looked tired, Elliott snuggled in her arms fast asleep sitting on the bar.

“These people out there, these psychics -- they dangerous?” Ellen asked.

“No, not all of them are.” Adam answered.

“But some are. Some are very dangerous.” Sam concluded.

“So how many are we looking at?” Ellen asked.

“No clue, it didn’t only happen 23 years ago, if you factor Elliott in, it seems like there are different generations so many years apart.” Carter sighed.

“We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday.” Dean offered.

Sam clucked, “That’s not true.”

“What?” Adam snapped.

“Elliott and I poured over the twin’s case file, no fire, no tragedy, nothing.” Sam offered.

“Which breaks pattern. So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down.” Ellen grumbled.

“And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there?” Carter sighed.

Jo returned, “Should we fetch the whiskey?”

“Yeah.”


	10. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " No Exit "

They stayed the next couple days at the Roadhouse. Ellen and Jo were screaming, bickering at each other. Carter surged in, her brothers behind her. “Hey, chill!” Carter screamed at them, “What the fuck?”

“Jo want’s to hunt.” Ellen declared, glaring at her daughter.

“Jo, how about we take this case, and you… you…. Talk to your mom.” 

-/-

Dean had never ever been more worried about the impact their lifestyle had on others. Jo was standing there, talking to the property manager, Carter a step behind. “We are renting this apartment.” Jo declared, “We are siblings.”

Ellen called. “She with you?”

“I haven’t seen her.”

“If she shows up drag her butt back to me, you hear me.”

“I got it.” 

When he hung up the phone, Carter cocked her head at Dean. “You dumb son of a bitch.” 

“What?” Dean snapped.

“This is not ok.” She motioned at Jo.

“Ellen is going to own us for this.” Adam frowned.

“Cursed object maybe?” Sam said finally.

“I am going to take you with me, and you are not getting out of my sight.” Dean snapped.

-/-

“I’m bait.” Jo growled. “You think women can’t do this job.”

“Have you met my sister? She does this job better than me.” Dean snapped.

“She’s a whore!” Jo snarled, “She sleeps around to help you.”

“Carter is not a whore. You need to back out, get the hell outta this life, your mother wants good things for you.” Dean snapped. “And don’t you dare let Carter catch you calling her a whore, she’ll drag you home by the hair on your head.”

“You love hunting.” She tried.

“My dad forced this life on me, made me a soldier, made Carter on too. If we could get them out of this, the younger ones we would, but every opportunity we have to do that, it ends bad.” Dean snapped.

-/-

Jo found the vent, a smell Dean recognized hit his nose. Carter was beyond done with this hunt when Dean and Jo returned to the apartment they had secured. “The air vents, they carry noise, when your loud.” She snarled, grabbing Jo by her shirt front, and pushing her against the wall. “You’re damn lucky you have a mother who gives two shits about you, who wants a better life for you you snarky little brat.” Each word punctuated with a shove. “Let me make something clear to you, Jo, this is not a adventure based life - people die, and they die a lot. My mom is dead, my dad is dead, their mom’s are dead. Your fucking father is dead. This is not a life for you. You will die, you are an amature, and you will not live long.” Carter paused for a moment, then leaned in very close, “You will become a whore, do you understand, hustling your little games at the Roadhouse is easy, they are yours to create. On the road, doing your best trying to stay clean and fed, gas in your ride, you’ll do almost anything for fifty bucks when you get four hungry mouths to feed, and an older brother whose body is broken and laid up in bed because your father got careless tracking a shifter, and your brother got in its way, your body is a weapon, a tool, a pay check, if your going to be a female hunter, Jo, learn to use what is in your wheelhouse.” Carter dropped her then, backing away.

Dean swallowed, hard, looking at Sam, who frowned. “Come on, Tatertot, let’s get some food. Adam, Ben, Elliott, you three too.” 

-/-

Dean didn’t speak for a long time. He dropped a bag on the table and dug out a knife. “Here.”

“What is that for?” She asked.

“Work a hell of a lot better than that little pig-sticker you're twirling around.” He chuckled, when she handed him the knife he frowned reading the inscription. “Your dad?”

She nodded. “What do you.. what do you remember about your dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops into your head?”

“I was six or seven, and uh, he took me shooting for the first time. You know, balls on a fence, that kind of thing. I bulls-eyed every one of 'em. He gave me this smile, like... I don't know.” Dean grumbled.

Jo winked at him, “He must have been proud.”

“What about your dad?” Dean asked.

“I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but I remember him coming home from a hunt. He'd burst through that door like, like Steve McQueen or something. And he'd sweep me up in his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom, who was sour and pissed from the minute he left, she started smiling again. And we were... we were a family. You wanna know why I want to do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now tell me what's wrong with that.” Jo felt like crying.

“Nothing.” Dean sighed.

Before he could get much further, his siblings were through the doors. “Cops, another woman is gone.”

-/-

“Teresa Ellis, Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn.” Sam declared, turning the laptop so everyone could see both her picture and the police report.

“And her apartment?” Jo asked.

“Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. There was ectoplasm, too.” Dean sighed.

“Well, between that and that tuft of hair I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls.” Carter chuckled. She and Jo were pointedly avoiding each other.

“But who is it? Building's history is totally clean.” Dean sighed.

“Maybe we are looking at the wrong place.” Ben grumbled.

“Look here.” Elliott pointed to the building, “Bars, this is a prison.”

“We're next door to a prison?” Adam gulped. “Great.”

-/-

Jo was on the phone, “Thanks, Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to my mom... That's right. I will. With pliers.” There was an audible gasp, then Jo looked at them, “Okay. Moyamensing prison. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door.”

“Well, then, we need a list. All the people executed there.” Carter said numbly.

“Ash is on it, gonna send it to us.” When it came through, both Sam and Carter grinned.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Herman Webster Mudgett?” Carter was alive with happiness.

“Isn’t that H. H. Holmes’ real name?” Sam added.

“Holy shit, Jo, you’ve given these two Christmas.” Adam sighed.

Dean flipped through the files, “Yep. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896.”

“Who is this guy?” Jo questioned.

“H. H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?” Sam looked so happy.

“The term "multi-murderer." They coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer, before anybody knew what a serial killer was.” Adam offered, “And these two when we were young and alone, learned everything they could about serial killers.” 

“Yeah, he confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred.” Sam muttered, his eyes on Carter’s.

“And his victim flavor of choice? Pretty petite blondes. He, uh, he used chloroform to kill 'em.” Dean’s mind was working, “That was the smell. Upstairs, that I recognized. Carter, are you prepared to be bait.”

“Sure thing, love.” She smiled at her brother.

“Why can’t I?” Jo asked.

“Never had any practice at it. And this is not the case to practice with.” Carter snapped.

“Well, we just find the bones, salt 'em and burn 'em, right?” Elliott asked.

Sam laughed, “Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete.”

“Why?” Jo asked.

“Story goes he didn’t want anyone mutilating his corpse, cause you know that’s what he used to do.” Carter chuckled.

“You know somethin'. We might have an even bigger problem than that.” Sam frowned, his eyes meeting Carter’s.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Ben asked.

“Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. He called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had, uh, trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits... he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death.”

-/-

“So Jo and Carter teamed up to look in the walls.” Dean frowned.

“They are small enough they can move through them,” Adam frowned.

“But they are both like his normal victim's.” Ben glared.

“And I am pretty sure Momma hates Jo.” Elliott sighed. 

-/-

“Air duct, I go first.” Carter whispered, climbing down it. Jo followed a second later. 

“I’m sorry.” Jo whispered.

“For what?” Carter asked. “Ectoplasm. Shit.” black goop was seeping from the seams of the already small enclosed space. Carter grabbed Jo’s hand and surged forward, moving them as fast as she could. Screaming “DEAN DEAN SAM ADAM BEN DEAN!” Her voice rebounding off the walls and corridors.

All the Winchesters were running, “He’s got Jo and Carter.” Dean screamed at them.

-/-

Carter woke first, in a coffin of sorts, Jo wedged on top of her. “Don’t freak out.” Carter snapped. Jo reached up to see claw marks on the roof. “Metal, it’s metal, and that’s not good.” 

“Way to make me feel better.” Jo whimpered. 

“Stop moving, you’re hurting me. “Carter ordered. To her amazement Jo stilled instantly.

“Hello?” A woman whimpered.

“Teresa?” Carter asked slowly.

“This won’t make you feel better, but we are here to help you.” Jo grumbled.

A chill moved through the air. Carter grabbed Jo’s head, pulling her back down. Not that it mattered the spirit ripped a handful of hair from both of them. “Shut up.” Carter ordered, “Work with me, I need to be on top.”

It took maneuvering, but soon, they managed to flip positions. Carter wiggled up, to look out the opening. “Shit.” 

“Are we going to be ok?” Jo whispered.

“Teresa can you hear me?” Carter ignored Jo. 

“Yea.” She whimpered.

“My brothers are coming for us, we do this for a living, Jo and I were bait, and now they are going to come get us, that’s how this works.” When Carter stopped talking, she rolled over so she was face to face with Jo. “Listen and listen good, we have to stay calm.” 

She pressed Jo flat against the metal cage. Laying her body flat out on top of Jo’s, she carefully dug Jo’s knife out, pressing her forehead to Jo’s, she waited, the spirit came, like she expected it to, whispering something into the opening, Jo tried to move away from the hand that was coming to her, but Carter’s body held her down. When the hand rested against Jo’s cheek, Carter drove the iron knife into its arm.

For a long time it was absent, but then it returned, right as gunshot bounced through the room. “JO! CARTER!” Adam shouted.

“In here, Beany.” Carter cried out.

Dean and Adam went to work on busting the hinges from the metal cages. Carter rolled out first, body hitting the ground, panting. Then Dean helped Jo out. “Get her and Teresa outta here.” Dean ordered. “Carter, you up for bait?”

“Sure thing brother.” She sank down, in the middle of his room, waiting.

“I can do this.” Jo asserted.

“Jo, you’ve done enough.” Dean snarled. Sam grabbed her, Teresa slung over his shoulder, and pulled her out of the room.

-/-

They created a salt ring that could drop with the pull of a rope, and closed off all other exits. “NOW!” Dean shouted, and Carter moved, surging into her brother’s arms.

Once they were topside, Carter saw Jo, the other Winchesters, and Sam driving a cement truck. Jo looked apologetically at Carter, who grabbed her kissing her hard on the lips. “You stupid little bitch.” She cried out, hugging her tighter. “I’m not mad at you, just worried.”

They filled in the hole with cement, and loaded up in the Impala. Jo was in serious trouble, they all knew that, the words Carter had spoken danced in her head. Ellen was silent in the front seat with Dean, Ben between them, looking sheepish. In the back seat Carter was on Sam’s lap, Elliott on Jo’s and Adam behind Ellen.

“This is going to be a really long drive.”

-/-

The Winchesters were kicked out of the road house.

“Like father, like children.” Ellen screamed.

“John?” Jo snapped.

“Yea.” 

“I thought you and John were friends.”

“We were…”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

-/-

Jo ran out the front of the Roadhouse, Dean trailed after her. “Dean, get off me. Turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Thought he could trust him. His partner screwed up and got him killed. Your dad got my father killed, why do you think he never came back? Never told you about us? Huh? He couldn’t look my mom in the face.” Jo snarled, shoving Dean back.

Carter pushed past her brother grabbing Jo by her blonde locks. “We ain’t our father, Jo. And if he did or didn’t, there is a common rule among hunters, if you can get out, if the hunts too much and you can get out, you get the fuck out.” She snarled. “Your dad didn’t trust people, right, neither did ours.” 

Jo swung at Carter, only to have Carter dip out of the way, and knock her to the ground, knife drawn Carter straddled Jo, pinning her arms, and knife at her neck. “Get offa me.” She screamed.

“Nah, ain’t done yet. You called me a whore, Jo. You see the scars I wear, demons took from me, took my ability to have a normal life, ripped out my reproductive organs. You have a chance to be free, your dad would want that for you.” Carter didn’t get to finish her speech, Ellen kicked her hard, in the ribs, sending her off of Jo.

“Were leaving.” Sam said, palms in the air, dragging his sister away.

“Stay gone a while.” Ellen whimpered, tears on her face. 

-/-

“Thank’s Bobby.” Carter hugged him close. “This one is going to be tricky, and I think they need a break.” 

“Why, because you almost died?” Bobby asked.  
“No, because of what happened with Ellen and Jo.” Sam nodded up at the window. Adam, Ben, and Elliott were not used to being left behind on hunts, but this one, it was different.


	11. Cheap Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " The Usual Suspects "

Carter was not a fan. Her wrist cuffed, and cuffed to the table. Sam was in a similar cell. Dean as well. They had all been hauled in. This case was fucking awful. To the amazement of their appointed lawyer and the cops, the three’s story was the same. As the three were left alone, they started working on the name they knew. “Dana Shulps.”

The cops were trying to get them to turn on each other, so far none of them had faltered. They were very well organized, but ultimately they were beyond done with being called murderers. Dean’s lawyer was confused. “I need you to get in to see my brother or sister.”

“Do you know how serious this is?” The man asked.

“Handcuffed to a table here.” Dean quirked, “You really wanna help me, get this to both of them.

-/-

“The three of you are ridiculous.” The lawyer snarled. Dean was creating a diversion if Carter knew him, he’d given them just enough time to give both Carter and Sam the note.

When the lawyer got back to Dean, he frowned. “My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. And I did not kill anyone. But I know who did. Or rather what did. Of course it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory was that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit.”

“Excuse me?” Detective Ballard growled, she was a pretty older woman with fading brown hair and a air about her that screamed was once a big city cop.

“You know, Casper the bloodthirsty ghost?” Dean snarked.

“Tony Giles saw it. I'll bet you cash money Karen did too. But see, the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason it's trying to tell us something. But communicating across the veil, it ain't easy. You know, sometimes the spirits, they, they get things jumbled. You remember "REDRUM". Same concept. You know, it's, uh, maybe word fragments... other times, it's anagrams. See, at first we thought this was a name, Dana Shulps. But now we think it's a street. Ashland. Whatever's going on, I'll bet you it started there.” Dean growled.

The man who had arrested them, Pete something or other, Ballard’s partner, swung at Dean, chipping his cheek, and jarred his head into the interrogation room table. 

-/-

Carter was out of her cuffs first, and out of the window, she nodded at Sam, who was next to her in an instant. Both hit the ground running, “Well that was hella fun.” Carter grumbled.

“Move, we need a car.” Sam ordered.

-/-

“Your siblings escaped.” Detective Ballard growled. “I wanna know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier.”

“Time Life. Mysteries of the Unknown. Look it up. Can we make this quick? I'm a little tired, it's been a long day, you know, with your partner assaulting me and all.” Dean sighed.

“Let's pretend for the moment you're not entirely insane. What would one of these things be doing here?” Ballard asked.

“A vengeful spirit? Well, they're created by violent deaths. And then they come back for a reason, usually a nasty one. Like revenge on the people that hurt 'em.” Dean responded.

“And uh, these, they're capable of killing people?” Ballard asked.

Dean noticed her wrist. “You got that. Spirit touched you.” 

“How did you know?” She whimpered.

“Because Karen had the same bruises on her wrists. And I'm willing to bet that if you look at Giles' autopsy photos he's got 'em too, it's got something to do with this spirit, I... I don't know what. I know. You think you're going crazy. But let's skip that part, shall we? Because the last two people who saw this thing? Died, pretty soon after. You hear me?” Dean ordered.

Ballard growled, “You think I am going to die.”

“You need my siblings.” Dean sighed. “Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim Rockford - it's how we find each other when we're separated. Now you can arrest them if you want. Or you can let them save your life.” 

-/-

Carter opened the door, pulling the cop in. “These showed up after you saw her.” 

“What does it mean?” Ballard asked.

“No clue.” Sam sighed.

“All right. You're going to have to tell us exactly what you saw.” Carter growled.

“You know, I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive. I should be arresting you, both.” Ballard frowned.

“You can do that later, let us help you survive first.” Carter snapped.

“Okay, great. Now, this spirit. What did it look like?” Sam asked.

-/-

Identifying the girl was the easy part, convincing a cop to play a rousing game of breaking and entering, not so easy. Once Ballard was in, they made their way to the address one Claire Becker was last seen at. They split up, Ballard screaming for “SAM! CARTER!”

“What happened?” They both asked.

“She was reaching out for me.” 

“Where?” Carter asked.

“Over by the window.”

When they started moving things, they found the letters the three had been kicking around, Sam pulled out his EMF reader, and they soon found a wall. Carter and Sam went to work tearing down the brick. “There is something in there.” Sam winked.

“You know? This is bothering me.” Carter growled.

“Well you are digging up a body.” Ballard sighed.

“No, not that. That's, uh, that's pretty par for the course, actually.” Sam shrugged.

“Then what?” Ballard asked.

“It's just, I mean, no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with wanted to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? It doesn't make any sense. What about you Carter?” Sam asked.

“No, never.” She agreed. “All right, here, give me a hand.” 

They pulled the black bound bag from the bricks. “Her wrists. Yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours?” Carter worried her lip ring between her lips.

Sam watched as Ballard reached down pulling up her necklace. “That necklace mean something to you?”

“I've seen it before. It's rare. It was custom made over on Carson street.” She pulled out her own, and showed it to the siblings. “I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me.”

“Pete your partner?” Carter asked, standing. 

“This makes sense now.” Sam muttered.

“Yeah. You see, Claire is not a vengeful spirit, she's a death omen.” Carter mused.

“A what?” Ballard asked.

“Claire's not killing anyone. She's trying to warn them. You see, sometimes spirits, they don't want vengeance, they want justice. Which is why she led us here in the first place. She wants us to know who her killer is.” 

-/-

“Pete just left the precinct. With Dean.”

“WHAT?” Carter screamed. “Where is he.”

“Claimed the prisoner had to be transported.” Ballard frowned.

“He took a county vehicle, get the lojack turned on.”

-/-

Pete had Dean at gunpoint. Dean was trying to not die. They rushed into the clearing. “This Dean kid is a freaking gift, we can pin it all on him, no trial nothing, just one more dead scumbag.”

“Hey!” All three Winchesters almost shouted.

Carter watched, her face shocked, as Diana shot Pete. Carter moved quick, raising her own gun, but paused when she saw Claire’s figure behind him. As he turned, Carter shot him, his body dropping to the ground. Claire’s form shimmered then disappeared.

Sam and Carter rushed to Dean, undoing his shackles. “Those Saint Louis Murder Charges, I can’t get rid of them.” She sighed.

“Damn.” Carter sighed.

“Get out of here, now. I need to radio this in.” She dismissed them. “Lay low, they are going to be after the three of you.”

-/-

Once they got the Impala back, they headed to Bobby’s. “We want our good luck charms back.” Dean decided. 

“Stay here a day or two.” Bobby insisted.

So they did. Camped out with Bobby, they cooked together, and cleaned the Impala, restocked the trunk, and it seemed like things were getting back to normal. “Heard the cops are gonna be after you lot again.” Adam said looking at his older siblings.

“You three too.” Sam nudged them.

“It’s time.” Bobby declared. “That you three learn the lies, so your stories all match up perfectly. Regardless of the case, the same lies can be told.”


	12. When Calls The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Crossroads Blues "

Some cases were painful, and the next one the group took, was painful. Carter was sitting in the back of the Impala, Ben and Adam already asleep against her, flashlight in her mouth, as the pen moved across the journal. Sam and Elliott were fast asleep in the front, while Dean drove, Dean had been completely quiet and almost shell shocked since they all hooked back up, Carter had heard the demon’s words - confirming exactly what she and Dean had feared, since John’s death. 

Carter sprawled the case out, pen writing furiously. _“We thought we were going after a black dog, how easy that would have been. The man who died, Sean Boyden, was an overnight celebrity in the architectural world. Almost ten years to the day he died. The more the dug into it, we found a bar, Floyd’s where everyone who was dying had visited. Eventually we found the summoning box. The dog people were seeing - a hell hound, a real one. Elliott, Dean and I went to summon the demon, to figure out if the contract could be broken or not. Sam, Ben, and Adam remained with a man who sold his soul - Evan Hudson - who had done his deed to save his wife. We managed to trap the crossroads demon in a devil's trap, but she - it wouldn’t give in, regardless what Dean or I tried, even offering ourselves up. That’s when she mentioned it to us that we were just like our dad, he sold his soul to keep Dean alive. She continued on, and Dean and I both started in on an exorcism. She waved our dad over us, claiming she could bring him back, for a minute I thought Dean was seriously thinking about it. The boys won’t tell me much about what happened with the Hellhound other than that it was terrifying. Dean tricked her in the end, under a water pitcher, that we had painted a devil’s trap on. The crossroads demon gave in, when she realized we caught her, good and proper. She released Hudson from his contract, something we had doubted. Elliott did really good, she remembered the Latin words, correctly.”_

Carter looked up from what she was writing, her eyes meeting Deans. “It’ll be ok.” She asserted, closing the journal, and turning out the flashlight. Reaching forward she grabbed Dean’s shoulder, he pressed his cheek to it. Carter fell asleep like that, hands on Dean’s shoulder, face buried in the leather of middle seat of the front. Dean didn’t move for a long time, instead he stopped the car on the side of the road, and cried while his siblings slept.


	13. It's The End of The World as We Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Croatoan"

“There are only two towns in the US named Rivergrove.” Elliott offered up, another vision had woken the Winchester’s in the middle of the night. Both Sam and Elliott screaming awake, and then the whole group rushing to the car.

“And why exactly do you two think it is in Oregon?” Carter asked, yawning.

Adam was driving, Carter in the front seat, Elliott in her lap, and Ben in the middle. Dean in the backseat, Sam next to him, the pair looking over a map.

“There was a picture. Crater Lake.” Sam muttered.

“Adam, slow up, we don’t need a ticket.” Carter grumbled.

Adam complied, slowing the car down. “Okay, what else?” Ben asked.

“I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair.” Elliott shivered.

“And Dean killed him?” Carter asked carefully.

“And you killed people, too, momma.” Elliott shivered.

“Yeah. You thought there was something inside them.” Sam offered.

“Like a demon?” Adam asked.

“Was he possessed?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know.” Both Sam and Elliott whimpered.

“Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow . . . so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?” Dean asked.

“No, you just plugged him. And Carter killed the other two.” Sam sighed.

“Well, I'm sure I had a good reason.” Dean sighed.

“Obviously.” Carter rolled his eyes.

“I hope so.” Elliott shivered.

“What does that mean?” Carter narrowed her eyes.

“We don’t kill innocent people.” Dean growled.

“A’ight, we never said you did. Let’s just find the town, ok. Find the guy.” Adam commented.

-/-

The town was cute, very picture perfect. “That man was there.” Sam pointed towards a black man who was cleaning a gun across the way from where they parked.

“Let’s go talk to him, Sam.” Carter nodded at Sam and Dean.

“Morning.” Carter beamed at the man. 

“Good morning. Can I help you?” He asked.

“Uh, Billy Gibbons,” Dean pointed at himself, “Frank Beard.” He pointed at Sam, “And Missy Thompson, U.S. Marshals.”

The man sat up a little straighter in his chair. “What's this about?”

“We're looking for someone.” Carter explained.

“A young man, early twenties. He'd have a, a thin scar right below his hairline.” Sam offered.

“What did he do?” The man asked.

“Nothing, nothing, we think he might know some information about someone we are looking for.” Carter offered.

Dean noticed a unique tattoo on the man’s arm, “Yeah, he's not in any kind of trouble or anything; well, not yet. I think maybe you know who he is . . . Master Sergeant. My dad was in the Corps, he was a Corporal.”

“What company?” The man asked.

“Echo-2-1.” Dean supplied.

“So, can you help us?” Carter asked carefully.

The man studied them for a minute longer. “Duane Tanner's got a scar like that. But I know him. Good kid, keeps his nose clean.”

“Oh, I'm sure he does. Um. You know where he lives?” Dean asked.

“With his family, up Aspen way.” The man offered.

-/-

After crossing the street, Elliott stopped them. “Mommy, I read about this. This word.” 

“What word?” Dean asked.

“Croatoan…” Carter ran her fingers over it.

“Yea?” Dean asked, cocking his eyebrow.

“Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?” Sam snapped.

“Yeah! Shots heard 'round the world, How bills become laws . . .” Dean tried.

Carer rolled her eyes, “You idiot. That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock…” 

Dean shrugged, “Whatever.”

“Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s?” Ben started.

“Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan.” Dean nodded.

“Yeah. And I mean, there were theories — Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight.” Sam added.

“You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean . . .” Dean frowned.

“Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?” Elliott sighed.

“Well, I mean, like I said, all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so . . .” Dean paused.

Carter didn’t like this. “We should get help. Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe? Check your phones for service.”

“Nothing.” 

“Great.”

“Check the payphone?” Adam darted over, picking up the line. “Lines dead. I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step.”

-/-

Carter and the kids decided to hang around town, while Dean and Sam went to investigate the blonde haired boy. By the time they got back, the mother of the blonde boy with them, Carter had several books tucked under her arm and joined them in the library.

“They are going to read up on Roanoke Colony.” She paused. “And I am going through Dad’s journal.”

“You think it might be dad’s theory.” Sam questioned.

“What?” Dean asked.

“He thought it was a demon's name. Sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Resheph. A demon of plague and pestilence.” Adam supplied.

“Dean, take the Impala and get help. Go to the next town do something.” Ben ordered.

“Alright, uhm, El, how about you ride with me.” Dean asked his youngest sister.

-/-

They ended up with Mark, the military man from earlier. After an awkward car ride back to town, the missing blonde kid from Sam and Elliott’s vision showed up. Thing’s sort of spiraled after that. Sam ended up getting blood on him, and so did Elliott. Sam was sitting on a lab table, Elliott next to him. Sam had his arm around Elliott, and the Winchesters were making it very clear that there would be no killing Sam or Elliott.

“Get out of here.” Carter ordered them, tossing keys to Mark.

“Go with them.” Sam ordered.

“NO!” Dean and Carter shouted together.

“We stay together.” Ben declared.

“Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something.” Adam declared. Carter and Dean had confiscated all the weapons.

“Dean, don't do this. Just get the hell out of here. Carter, please.” Sam begged.

“Nope.” Carter said.

“No way.” Dean nodded.

“Not going.” Ben added.

“Stuck with us.” Adam agreed.

Elliott looked at Sam tears in her eyes. “We do everything together, right.”

Sam ground his fist into the table he was sitting on, “This is the dumbest thing you've ever done.”

“Nah, that waitress in Tampa was pretty… ew.” Carter glared.

“Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you.” Sam sighed.

“Nah.” Carter and Dean muttered.

“No, you can keep going, all of you.” Sam started.

“Not without you, Sammy.” Carter cupped his face, kissing his nose.

Dean spoke next, “I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life . . . this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it.”

“Carter, really. So what, so you're just going to give up? You're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has —” Sam glared at them both.

“You're wrong. It's not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but . . .” Dean frowned.

“It was never about him.” Carter sighed.

“What was it about?” Sam asked.

The female doctor knocked on the door, “You better come see this.”

-/-

Everyone in town was completely gone. As the sun rose, the doctor checked Sam and Elliott’s blood. “You somehow both dodged a bullet here.”

“Well, great.” Carter sighed. She wasn’t sure what happened here, and she didn’t honestly want to know. Everything in the last twelve hours had sucked. They found themselves beside a river, slow moving, and even Ben had a beer. Elliott was sitting on the wooden fence overlooking the river, next to Sam, drinking a chocolate milkshake.

“You both were ready to quit last night.” Sam sighed.

“Nah, it was just talk.” Carter joked.

“No, no, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking.” Sam grumbled.

“And what if I don’t.” Dean grumbled.

“I guess I will just have to keep asking.” Sam smiled.

“I don't know, man. I just think maybe we ought to . . . go to the Grand Canyon.” Carter decided, looking out at the river.

“Huh?” All four of the younger kids looked at her like she was crazy.

“Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J. Or Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsay Lohan.” Dean sighed.

“You're not making any sense. Either of you.” Sam sighed.

“I just think we should take a break from all this. Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?” Carter started.

“Why are you saying all this?” Sam snapped. “No, no, no, no, Dean. Whoa, Carter. You're my brother, my sister all right? So whatever weight you're carrying, let me help a little bit.” Carter and Dean shared a look.

“We can’t.” Carter said finally.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“We promised.” Dean said, chewing on his thumb.

“Who?” Elliott asked.

“Dad.” They both said.

“We should have told you.” Carter started.

“Told me what?” Sam snapped.

“You and Elliott. Dad wanted us to look after you, and if we couldn’t protect you or care for you… or stop you… to end you.”


	14. She's A Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hunted"

Gordon Walker was many things, incompetent was not one of them. The Winchesters were to be hunted, there was something wrong with Sam and Elliott. Both the youngest of a pod. He knew what he had to do, and he knew he only had one real shot at this.

-/-

Sam carried a sleeping Elliott out to the car he had hotwired, and headed to the Roadhouse. Ellen looked mildly surprised to see the two of them when they walked in. Sam, holding Elliott’s hand. “Sam. Elliott.”

“You don’t look surprised.” Sam muttered.

“Well, Dean and Carter have been calling nonstop.” Ellen sighed.

“How’s Jo?” Sam asked.

“Out, hasn’t been home in a while, after that job she worked with ya’ll, she decided to be a hunter.” Ellen paused, “What brought you here?”

“We are looking for more like us.” Elliott declared.

“Come on Ash, start with the ones like us.” Sam told Ash.

“Which year?” Ellen asked.

“1983, the ones her age shouldn’t have presented yet, I think her’s is because she is with me.” Sam sighed.

“Four kids.” Ash handed him the list.

“That’s all?” Elliott quirked an eyebrow.

“Sam Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas, Max Miller from Saginaw, Michigan, Andrew Gallagher from Guthrie, Oklahoma, and uh, another name. Scott Carey.” Ash told him.

“Address for the last one?” Elliott asked, already prepared to sprawl it out on her arm.

“Kind of. The Arbor Hill Cemetery in Lafayette, Indiana. Plot four-eighty-six.” Ash offered.

“So he is dead.” Sam growled.

-/-

“El, you stay in the car, ok, I’m going to go talk to Scott Carey’s father.” Sam told her. He rummaged through the house, and after that, he took Elliott to get food, sharing with her what he saw - the boy who was dead had a wall dedicated to the yellow eyed demon.

-/-

“Someone is following us.” Elliott whispered.

Sam nodded, “Go on in, baby.” The seven year old skipped ahead into the room, Sam caught the girl and drug her into the room.

“Okay, look, I know how all this sounds, but I am not insane and I am not on drugs. Okay? I am normal, and this is way, way off the map for me.” Ava was pacing.

“All right, all right, just, just calm down. Okay? What's your name?” Sam asked.

“Ava Wilson.” She informed him.

“Ok, I am Sam Winchester, and this is Elliott Winchester.” He nodded towards her.

“Uh, yeah, uh, okay, about a year ago I started having these, like, headaches, and just, nightmares, I guess. And I really didn't think much of it until I had this one dream where I saw this guy get stabbed in a parking lot.” 

Sam frowned. “When was this?” Elliott had been suspiciously quiet for a while.

“Uh, about a month ago. But, anyway, a couple of days later, I found this.” She showed him a newspaper clipping with Scott’s death. “I saw this guy die, days before it happened. I don't know why, I don't know, it's just for some reason, my dreams are coming true. And last night I had another one.”

“Okay.” Elliott quirked an eyebrow.

“About you. I saw you die. Both of you.” She offered.

“How did you find us?” Sam asked.

“Hotel stationery.” 

-/-

“Ellen did you see Sam or Elliott?” Carter asked into the phone.

“Yea, I’m guessing he kidnapped her, huh?” Ellen sighed.

“Where are they!” Dean demanded into the phone.

“He made me promise not to tell.” She started.

“Really, come on Ellen!” Dean snapped.

“Now Dean, they say you can't protect your loved ones forever.” Ellen paused, shaking her head although they couldn’t see it, “Well, I say screw that. What else is family for? He's in Lafayette, Indiana.”

“Awesome!” Carter cried out, “Thanks!”

-/-

“We just stole a dead man’s medical file.” She growled, “I am so cool!” Ava cried out. 

Sam chuckled, and looked at Elliot. “I think we listen to the tape, now.” Elliott decided.

Sam grabbed it, and pressed play. “It started a little over a year ago. Migraines, at first. Then I found I could do . . . stuff.” Scott’s voice wavered, then the doctor asked, “What do you mean, do stuff?” For a moment only white noise on the tape, then “I have this ability. When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want.”

-/-

“Something is off.” Carter sighed.

“We got the kids back and you think something is off?” Dean stopped the Impala outside the hotel they had tracked Sam to.

“I feel it.” Carter growled, she climbed out of the car, a glint of metal hitting her eyes, she looked up and swore she saw a gun barrel.

-/-

The doctor’s voice filled the room. “What else does the yellow-eyed man say?”, a pregnant pause hung in the air before Scott spoke again, “He has plans for me. He says there's a war coming. That people like me, we're going to be the soldiers. Everything's about to change.”

Elliott stopped the recording. “He is talking about your generation.” 

“Right,” Sam agreed, confusion knitting his brow.

“But how can we turn into that?” Ava asked, worry on her face.

Before Sam could answer the window shattered, and gunshots echoed. Elliott threw herself at Ava as Sam dropped to the ground. 

-/-

“Gordon you do that to my brother and I’ll fucking end you.” Carter snapped. Gordon managed to get the upper hand, grabbing her, and pointing the gun at her head. 

“You’re both coming with me.” Gordon declared. Dean might have dove at the set, but already Carter looked like she was resigned to being adultnapped.

-/-

“SAM!” Adam and Ben screamed running at him. “Gordon took Carter and Dean.”

“I know.” Sam sighed. “Ava, you can head out, the army is here.”

It took some fine tuning, but they finally got the house all situated, and a plan started up. Breaking in was the easy part, faking the trip wire, also the easy part. Getting Dean and Carter out, pretty easy. What Sam did not bank on, was Gordon trying to shoot at them some more, after he disarmed him. Lucky them, the cops showed up, Carter smiled at Sam. “Sammy, wow.”

“Anonymous tip.” Sam chuckled.

“You are a fine upstanding gentleman, Sammy.” Dean giggled.

-/-

“Gordon was was hunting Sam?” Ellen frowned.

“Yeah, he almost killed us all because somebody over there can't keep their friggin' mouth shut.” Dean growled into the phone.

“And you honestly think that it was me? Or Ash? Or Jo? No way.” Growled Ellen.

“He said he had roadhouse connections.” Dean snapped.

Ellen sighed, “And this roadhouse is full of other hunters. They're all smart. They're good trackers. Each of them with their own patterns and connections. Look, hell, I could name twelve of them right now that are capable of putting this together.” She paused, “I am sorry about what happened, Dean. But I can't control these people. Or what they choose to believe.”

-/-

“Don’t you ever ever take Elliott away again.” Carter snapped, settled into the backseat, wedged between Ben who was getting dangerously tall, and Adam, Elliott stretched out over them. Dean driving and Sam in the front seat.

“Ever run away again, I’ll… beat your ass.” Dean declared looking pointedly at Sam.

“Can we go check on Ava?” Sam asked suddenly.

“Sure, why?” Carter asked.

“A feeling.” Sam sighed.

“We could go to Amsterdam.” Dean suggested pointing the car in the direction of Ava’s house.

“Dean!” Sam sighed.

“Come on man, I hear the coffee shops don’t even sale coffee there.” Dean chuckled.

“Dean, I am not ditching the job.” Sam sighed. “Are you on board with this Carter?”

“Amsterdam, oh hell yea.” Carter laughed.

“Screw the job. Screw it, man, I'm sick of the job anyway. I mean, we don't get paid, we don't get thanked. The only thing we get's bad luck.” Dean snapped.

“Well, come on, dude, you're a hunter. I mean, it's what you were meant to do.” Sam started. “We were born for this.”

“Ah, I wasn't meant to do anything, I don't believe in that destiny crap.” Carter sighed hearing Dean’s normal tune.

“You mean you don't believe in my destiny.” Carter rolled her eyes, looking at Sam.

“Boys.” Carter grumbled.

Sam sighed, rolling his window down. “Look, Dean, I've tried running before. I mean, I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this. And you can't protect me.”

-/-

Ava’s fiance was dead, she was gone, just gone. Completely vanished. Sulfur and decay seemed to marinate the house. Carter herded them all out and tucked Ava’s ring into her pocket.


	15. Mystery Inc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Playthings"

“Caught a case.” Ben said. “Ellen found it, two freak accidents in the last two weeks.” 

“Really?” Dean hummed.

“Told Ellen we would look into it.” Sam declared.

“Seriously?” Dean muttered.

“Well I think Dean thought you would mope some more, over Ava.” Elliott giggled.

“Seriously.” Sam sighed.

“A case is a case, where is it?” Carter asked.

“Cornwall, Connecticut.” Adam declared. “A huge hotel mansion thing.” 

“I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub; then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete one-eighty. Which isn't exactly normal, you know?” Ben hummed.

-/-

“Family, this is sweet. We never get to work jobs like this.” Dean smiled.

“Like what?” Sam asked.

“Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways ... sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside.” He paused, “Mhm. Daphne.” 

Sam and Dean entered first, after checking out some pottery, then Carter, with her fingers linked into Adam’s, dragging Elliott and Ben behind them. 

The goal was to look like two different groups of guest, it apparently worked, their rooms ended up being across from each other. Carter didn’t bother to put their luggage in their room, after the butler left. Instead they headed across the hall for Sam and Dean’s room.

They went straight into going over the case. Elliott declaring she wanted to go play with the two little girls she saw. Carter nodded her permission, and looked at Ben, “Anything you wanna do, you know snoop around like a teenager, both you and Adam?” Once they were off Carter led Sam and Dean around, they each looked for clues.

Dean made Carter chuckle, as she walked past them. “He loves them in those little tiny outfits.” Sam was going to kill Dean later for this, making that woman think Sam had a thing for dolls.

-/- 

Carter made a note of the number of hoodoo signs she saw scattered around the hotel. Tyler ran past her, Maggie and Elliott behind her. She winked at Elliott, and watched them run. She wound her way through the hotel looking at the various rooms. She found the pool, a smile gracing her lips, thinking back to how grand that must have been once.

-/-

Elliott came back to them around dinner time. “Tyler is nice, but Maggie… she’s cold.”

“Cold, how?” Carter asked.

“Cold to the touch.” Elliott offered.

“Like a ghost?” Adam asked.

“Sort of. She gave me this dress to wear, so I can be like them.” Elliott held up the red blazer and navy blue dress, and Carter scanned it. The EMF beeped loudly.

“Did Maggie tell you where she got it?” Asked Carter.

Before Elliott answered, however, there was another murder. Adam, Ben, Dean, and Carter dipped downstairs to find out what was going on. Sam remained in the room, drinking away from a glass bottle that Elliott had handed him. Sam was breaking, Elliott could see it.

When they got back to the room, Sam was drunk. “Ok, Sasquatch, time for bed.” Elliott was already laid down, Dean and Sam were bickering about how Sam would need to be killed should something bad happen. 

Carter and Dean wrestled him into bed, both promising to kill him if need be. Adam crawled into bed with Sam and Elliott, casting Carter a strange look. “You get some sleep.” They ordered Ben. Dean descended the stairs, Carter not long behind him.

They both ended up at the bar, where the old butler was cleaning. He commenced pouring drinks for them and asking about Dean’s antiquing. Carter just rested her head on the bar, while Dean chatted the old man up. “So, poor guy, huh? Killing himself?” Dean started.

“That kind of thing seems to be going around lately…” Sherwin offered.

Carter tuned in, her voice low, “Yeah, yeah, I heard about the other ones. It's almost like this hotel is, uh, cursed or something.”

“Every hotel has its spilled blood. If people only knew what's gone on in some of those rooms they've checked into.” Sherwin giggled.

“You know a lot about the place, don't you?” Dean asked.

Both Carter and Dean were led on a tour of the place, drinks in hand, as Sherwin told them about brighter days. As the sun rose, Dean decided they should go talk to Rose, Sam and him, at least, now that Sam’s hangover seemed to be mostly done. 

-/-

Carter led Adam, Ben, and Elliott around the grounds. She had nicked an old camera from somewhere and Elliott was enjoying taking pictures. “No one will ever know our story, if we don’t record it.” Dean had said once.

“True words never spoken.” Carter had agreed, then she found the camera. Each case at the end of it, they took a picture, it was a tradition. 

-/-

“You idjits got us kicked out!” Carter snarled.

“Well, honestly, we didn’t mean to.” Sam frowned.

“I can not deal with you.” Adam frowned.

“Maggie is a ghost.” Elliott said slowly.

“What?” Carter turned around to look at her. 

“I mean it, she’s cold to the touch, and she walks through walls.” Elliott declared.

Carter looked her sister over, she was wearing a matching outfit to Maggie and Tyler. “Dean, Elliott’s on to something, we go back, and we go back now.” 

-/-

Carter and Sam were both sprinting, moving as fast as they could Dean was mildly surprised his much shorter sister could keep up with gigantor. They slammed into Susan at the same time, taking her to the ground, knocking her body for the path of the quickly accelerating car. 

“Are you ok?” Dean asked her, hauling her up.

They drug her inside. “Whiskey.”

“What was that?”

“A ghost, I believe.” Carter sighed.

“When did your mom have the stroke.” Sam demanded.

“About a month ago.” Susan explained.

“You think Rose was doing positive hoodoo, keeping the spirit at bay?” Carter asked Sam.

“I do.” Sam nodded.

“Where is Tyler?” Carter demanded.

-/-

Looking for Tyler was very consuming. “My mom had a sister named Margaret, she drowned in the pool.” The moment Susan said it, Carter brushed past her, Sam right behind her, running hard and fast towards the abandoned pool. 

The door was locked when they reached it, Sam kicked it in, everything seemed to be slowing down. Tyler released her hold on the railing the same moment Carter made it to the top floor. 

Carter didn’t think twice, she went over the railing into the pool. Sam screamed after his sister. Dean and Susan made it to the back entrance. Sam dove over the railing following Carter. Carter caught Tyler, and tried to pull them both out of the water only to have Maggie shoving them back down.

Sam drug both Carter and Tyler from the pool, Carter started coughing immediately, Dean and Susan drug Tyler from the water, and Dean started CPR. Sam was still holding tight to Carter, her grip on Sam’s wrist tight.

“Do you see Maggie anywhere?” Sam asked, once Tyler was breathing steady again.

“No, she is gone.”

-/-

Elliott watched Maggie climb the stairs to Rose's’ room. She held tight to Adam and Ben’s arms, shaking her head no. Elliott stopped her older siblings as they entered the hotel. “Maggie took Rose.” Elliott offered.

The screams from Susan and Tyler confirmed it. Elliott waved after something, and Carter shivered. “We are sorry.” Sam said much later, as Susan and Tyler were getting ready to leave.

“Are you sure you don’t see Maggie?” Carter asked her carefully.

“I’d see her if she was.” Tyler confirmed. 

Susan hugged Sam and Carter, “Thank you for that.” 

Dean teased about MILF action, Carter rolled her eyes, the kids climbed in, Sam demanded both his older siblings honor the promise they made to him drunk, the night before. She didn’t like it anymore than he did. They left the hotel, and all that was within it. Not bothering to exercise the two ghost Carter firmly believed were now residing there.


	16. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nightshifters"

Pissed might have been an understatement. Now thanks to the fucking shifter community, once again, the Winchester’s were in the news. And this time not just Dean and Carter. Now all six of them were wanted, majorly.

It had started out easy enough, they had caught a case in Milwaukee. Dean and Sam were looking into a set of mysterious robberies. It should have been so simple. So simple, all the signs pointed to supernatural, once they saw the video camera, that was…. Proof. Shifter. 

Milwaukee National Trust, it was the first mark. They had agreed to go visit a security guard, Ronald Resnick. Sam and Dean had convinced him to talk to them. However Sam had managed to make the man feel like an idiot. Ron was pouring out everything about what had happened the night the bank was attacked, he apparently could see the connection between both crimes, but he thought it was a manbot. Similar to the terminator. 

Mandroid was the term he coined, then he showed then the video tapes. Glowing laser like eyes. When Dean reported back to Carter she couldn’t help but glare at him. “He gives us the break in the case, and you make him feel like an idiot.” 

It was obvious the next mark would be the only bank left on the strip that had been robbed thus far. Carter managed to get a job as a teller. Adam, Dean, and Sam as security officers. Ben and Elliott were their right after it opened, hiding in plain sight. Routine checks made Sam sigh, they were going to be watching the camera’s all day. Carter, meanwhile had her own things to do, working as a teller sucked. 

Things were going great, they figured it out, the bank manager, but before they could act Ronald locked everyone into the bank. Carter was now being held hostage, and she was pissed. Ben and Elliott hit the floor, near Carter. Then Sam and Dean appeared, and shit got a lot worse. Adam behind them. “You ain’t FBI!” Ron shouted.

“Were not working for the mandroid.” Sam tried.

Carter rolled her eyes. “You must be Ron.” She looked at him. “My name is Carter Winchester, those two are my idiot brothers, Sam and Dean - they lied to you last night, Ron.” She tried.

“Lower the gun, and we can talk about this.” Dean tried.

“We believe you!” Adam shouted.

“You don’t believe me! No one believes me.” Ron shouted.

“Come here.” Dean ordered. “You’ve got the gun, you’re in charge.”

“Look, Ron, take Dean and I as hostages, ok. We can explain everything. We believe you. There is something inside this bank, I promise.” Carter said.

“Fine, you come with me. Everyone else gets in the vault.” Ron ordered. 

“El, Ben, Adam, Sam, keep these people calm.” Carter ordered. Ron kept the gun trained on Carter and Dean as they shut the vault.

-/-

Dean slipped out of his security uniform, and Carter chucked her shoes, so she could pull on her combat boots, which she had left under the desk. In the bank managers room, they found a shed skin.

“It’s not a mandroid.” Dean grumbled.

“It’s a shapeshifter, it kills someone and takes their place.” Carter growled. Dean grabbed a silver letter opener from the desk, and led Carter and Ron from the room.

-/-

“Sam, if Ron locked us in, the police are outside, aren’t the three of you already wanted?” Adam whispered low.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Sam sighed.

“How are we getting out of this?” Elliott asked, her seven year old heart pounding in her chest. Ben was holding her hand in his.

“No clue.” Sam sighed. 

-/-

The power went off, and Carter could have punched all the religious people in the world. “Damnit, no no no.” Dean frowned.

“What?” Ron asked.

“That was probably the cops, saying hi.” Carter growled.

“They probably have us surrounded by now.” Dean sighed.

“We have no way to tell who it is now.” Carter sighed.

Dean jerked brought more people they had found into the vault, “Winchesters, front and center.” Dean demanded.

“It shed it’s skin again.” Carter told them.

“You three are wanted by the police.” Adam shouted.

“Yes. So how are we getting out of this.” Elliott asked.

“One problem at the time.” Dean snapped.

“Sam, Adam, I want you two to stay with Ron, keep an eye on him. Elliott you and Carter start searching take the left. Ben, with me, we are going to the right.” Dean ordered.

“Your leaving us with yosemite sam.” Adam growled.

“If we do this wrong we all get arrested.” Dean snapped. 

-/-

Outside a FBI agent with a determined mind and a pointed glared had made it on to the scene. He was in charge of the Winchester case, and he felt like he knew everything about every single one of them. He couldn’t help but hope he was right, daddy dearest had disappeared of the grid, which led him to believe that John Winchester was dead, maybe even at the hands of his own children. 

“Lieutenant Robards.” The agent nodded in the direction of the local field agent who had been working the case, as he moved past him into the mobile command center.

“Yeah?” Robards snapped, apprehension on his face, body unnaturally tight.

“Special Agent Henriksen.” The tall black man, with his head shaven, stated looking bored, his eyes scanned the room, locking on the vault feed, where he could see Dean and Carter Winchester talking with the man, Ronald if he read the file correctly.

“Let me guess. You're lead dog now, but you would just love my full cooperation.” Robards snapped, he hated this man already, they had the situation under control and did not need some FBI high horse riding in and ruining everything.

That brought a smile to Henriksen’s face, “I don't give a rat's ass what you do, you can go get a donut and bang your wife for all I care. What I do need is your S.W.A.T. team locked and loaded.”

Robards glared at him, then sighed. “Listen, Agent. Something's not right about this. It's, um ... it's not going down like a usual heist.”

“That’s because it’s not.” Henriksen admitted. “You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you? There is a monster in that bank, Robards.”

“What?” Robards demanded.

“Actually, five monsters and one in training, they are the Winchester’s and they are murderers.”

-/-

Ron, Sam, and Adam opened the vault. “We are going to keep this open, so air can circulate. No one leaves.”

Adam glared at Ron who was talking on the phone, slamming the receiver down, “The less the cops know, the better.” Adam growled. When the phone rang again, Sam demanded a paramedic for the man in the vault who was apparently having heart trouble.

-/-

When the phone rang again, it was the stone faced FBI agent. Instantly he demanded to talk to Carter and Dean. The siblings balanced the phone between their ears, Dean stooping so Carter could hear. “Yeah?” Carter snarled.

“This is Special Agent Victor Henriksen.” A deep voice informed them.

They shared a look before Dean continued. “Yeah, listen, I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now, so ––”

“Good. Me either.” Henriksen interrupted, “It's my job to bring you in. Alive's a bonus but not necessary. All six of you.”

Carter visibly paled. “Whoa. Kinda harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?” Dean snapped.

“Well you're not the usual suspects are you, Dean? Carter?” They shared a look, panic in her eyes. “I want you and Carter out here, unarmed. Or we come in. And yes, I know about Sam too. Bonnie to your Clyde. I know all about Adam, he’s gonna be just like you Dean, and Ben, he’s a lot like Sam if my records are right, and little Elliott, already killing, breaking and entering.” Henriksen growled into the phone.

Carter worried her lip ring for a moment, then said, “Yeah, well, that part's true, but how'd you even know we were here?”

“Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you, Winchester’s. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the grave robbing, desecrations, and the thefts. I know about your dad.” Henriksen taunted.

Dean snarled, “Hey, you don't know crap about our dad.”

“Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwood cabins. Real paramilitary survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of whacko he was. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, to-may-to, to-mah-to… but he’s dead now right?”

Carter bristled, “You got no right talking about our dad like that. He was a hero.”

“So he is dead. Hmm, which one of you lovelies pulled the trigger?” Henriksen taunted.

“He died in battle.” Dean said finally.

Henriksen made a noise on the other end of the line. “You have one hour, or we come in for you. We will come in fully-automatic.” The line went dead.

Carter and Dean looked at each other for a moment. “Plan D?” Carter suggested, her fingers taking a moment to lace through Dean’s. He squeezed her hand and nodded.

-/-

Plan D was a diversion based plan. It literally required waiting for the last moment to act. Not that that would be a problem, they still needed to work out who the shifter was, then they needed to play a cat and mouse game until the clock ran out, once SWAT was in they needed uniforms. 

-/-

Dean and Ben found another dead body, much to their disdain. Dean and Ben quickly returned to Sam. Who moved to help the dying man out of the bank. Dean got knocked down, Adam too, and Ben. The black man took off running, Ron chasing him. Carter screamed, throwing her body into Ron’s but it wasn’t fast enough. She felt the bullet hit her ribs, snarling in pain, Ron was dead on the ground. Carter pushed Elliott back, they scrambled away from Ron’s dead body. She grunted, she hadn’t felt it at the time, but she and Ron had been fired at twice, one bullet smashing through her body and into his, the other bounding around in her ribs, before resting against her lowest left rib. 

Carter groaned, holding her ribs. “Elliott, put pressure here, please baby.” She ordered. “Find it!” She shouted at Dean and Sam.

“Adam, Ben, keep as many of them in the vault as you can.” Sam shouted, running towards the shapeshifter.

Dean helped the sick man out the front, Dean glared at the cameras, they were completely surrounded, and to make matters worse, there were probably ten different swat teams at the ready, then shut the door locking it back, muttering, “We are so screwed. Carter, baby you ok?”

“Yeah, I will be.” She whimpered, as Elliott and Dean worked together to bind her ribs and slow the bleeding, Dean peeling off his plaid shirt. 

-/-

Sam found shed skin, immediately calling Dean, as Elliott helped Carter to the back room that housed the vault. She rested her older sister against the wall. Elliott continued applying pressure to Carter’s ribs, now straddling her older sister’s lap. Carter was dipping in and out of consciousness. She couldn’t leave for medical treatment, she was wanted. Plan D was quickly falling into uncharted territory, and it was her fault. 

-/-

Dean looked at Elliott. “Honey, can you get Carter to the sewers?” 

“Sure, dad.” Elliott nodded, it was something Dean had started to notice, Elliott calling him dad when she was scared. Ben was the same.

“Adam, Ben.” Dean called them over. “Need you to take them.”

Sam returned moments later. “We have a big problem outside.” Dean sighed.

“We have one in here too.” Sam sighed. 

“I’m not leaving you guys.” Carter finally growled.

They drug out the blonde, Dean eyeing Carter ruefully. “Stay here.” He handed Ben a gun. She watched her brothers disappear. They had no clue, but SWAT was entering the building at this point. 

-/-

Adam hauled Carter up onto his back. “We need to move.” He declared. They had watched through a gap as SWAT entered. He nodded towards Ben and Elliott. Adam moved quick. Only pausing long enough when they ran into Sam to verify that it was Sam. They managed to incapacitate three SWAT members like that. When they found Dean, Sam tossed him one of the uniforms. “Adam, Ben, Elliott, and Carter are in the sewer. We gotta move.”

-/-

They all made it back to the Impala at the same time. Carter unconscious from blood lost. “We are so screwed.” Dean muttered.

“Is she dead?” Sam shot back towards Ben.

“No, but she will be. We gotta get somewhere fast.” Elliott managed.

-/-

The Roadhouse was much too far, so they checked into a hotel, and Sam dug the bullet out himself, then he used the computer, looked up how to do a home grown blood transfusion. Dean, Sam, and Adam all gave her blood. By the time they left the next morning, she had regained her color. She was still pissed off.


	17. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Snap

When Carter finally spoke again, it was to sing, and the song honestly could not have been more fitting. 

_“Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

_Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home_

_Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up, the news is out_

_They've finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today_

_Of the wanted man_

_Oh, Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head_

_Lawman said, 'Get him dead or alive.' Now it's for sure he'll see me dead_

_Dear Mama, I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up, the news is out_

_They've finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_The judge will have revenge today_

_On the wanted man_

_Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up, the news is out_

_They've finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today_

_Of the wanted man_

_The wanted man_

_And I don't wanna go, oh, no_

_Oh, Mama, don't let them take me_

_No, no, no, I can't go_

_Hey, hey”_

“Well, fuck.” Was all Sam said.


	18. Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Houses of The Holy"

They should have laid low. Carter probably would have asked them to. But she wasn’t in the mood to hunt. She offered to man the phone at Bobby’s, with Adam, Ben, and Elliott staying with her. She promised to be a phone call away should Sam or Dean need her. She waved them goodbye. Bobby cast her a cautious look. “Are you ok?” 

“I will be, it’s hard to move still, I got shot by a damn sniper rifle.” Carter growled. 

“I respect that, and you couldn’t even save the dude.” Adam added. 

“Thanks, cause I forgot that and all.” Carter growled.

-/-

The case involved victims claiming that an Angel of the Lord had ordered them to kill evil people, in the name of God. The most recent was a woman named Gloria. She had already called ahead and arranged for Sam to be an orderly at the mental institution Gloria was currently locked away in.

From various check ins with the brothers she discovered that it was the spirit of a priest, who was actually naming bad people for his “listeners” to kill. Even Sam had fallen prey to the angel of the lord. Carter found the case interesting, but was relieved when her brothers finally said they were coming home. Her ribs had healed as much as they could, the other three were damn near stir crazy anyways.


	19. We Can Be Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Born Under A Bad Sign"

“Sam’s gone.” Carter spoke slowly, and cautiously.

“What?” Dean demanded.

“He is gone, all of his stuff.” Adam responded.

“Where would he go?” Elliott asked Dean, eyes wide and very much afraid of the answer.

“No clue,” Ben frowned.

“Carter, call Bobby. Let him know Sam is missing.”

-/-

It took a week to track him down. When they found him they were actually working another case. A hunter had been killed, and by the looks of the video, Carter’s hand laced in Dean’s matching uniforms and faked badges, as they watched Sam trailed the hunter, never taking his eyes from his target. The police officer explained that the video was the last they had in regards to the murdered man, but that they couldn’t make heads nor tails of the fact that the man trailing him didn’t bother with a baseball cap. The Winchester’s had never been more pleased that they didn’t look alike.

When they found Sam, he informed them he didn’t remember anything. “Let’s start from the beginning.” Carter suggested, finally.

“You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan,” Dean chuckled.

“Dean.” Sam growled.

“Your room's been quiet.” Elliott offered.

“No one has noticed anything out of the ordinary.” Ben added.

“So, what you mean is no one saw me walking around covered in blood.” Sam asked, sinking further into the mattress, resting his head in the palms of his hand.

“Yea, pretty much.” Adam sighed.

“Then how the hell did I get here, Dean? What happened to me?” Sam grumbled, looking at their oldest sibling, pleading.

Dean cut his eyes toward Carter who frowned. “I don't know. But you're, you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with.” Dean stated, wringing his hands, and looking across the hotel room.

“Oh really? 'Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse?” Sam snarled.

“Stop, baby.” Carter stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing his head to her chest, her heart beat thundering in his ears, she pressed simple light kisses to his hair, and hummed something soft and simple, her body seemed to vibrate, and the noise around them reverberated.

“What if this is what Dad warned you about?” Sam whimpered.

Carter held him closer, dipping her face into hair and he could feel the tears. Elliott clung tighter to Ben’s hand, and whimpered. Dean spoke after a moment, “Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man, let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?”

Sam seemed to pause, his shoulders shaking slightly. “Just us, just, in that motel room in West Texas, going out to grab some burgers, and…”

Carter quirked an eyebrow. “West Texas was more than seven days ago.” 

“That’s it.” Sam frowned, “Next thing I know, you're banging on my door.”

“Okay. Retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back, so,” Adam moved through the room, pulling the curtain back, where finally a bloody hand print rested.

-/-

The sun rose much to their dismay, and they headed out the next morning. As cold rain poured down on them, Sam noticed that Carter still had a slight twinge in the way she walked, and held herself slightly off balance, favoring the right side of her ribs, the side that had been shot. “Remember anything?” Ben asked, his hand in Carter’s, Elliott on Adam’s back, and Adam’s hand laced into Carter’s free one. Dean was a step ahead of them, all headed towards the Impala.

“Not really.” Sam sighed as his siblings headed towards the parking garage. “Wait.”

“What?” Dean asked, looking around them.

“I think I was here.” Sam tilted his head to the side, eying the parking garage.

“You remember?” Carter asked.

“Not really, more like this is familiar.” Dean moved towards the fist of the sealed garages, “No, try that one.” Sam pointed to the second one in a row, and quickly Ben and Dean worked together picking the locks, then Carter scrooped down, pulling the metal garage door up, revealing a beat up VW bug. “I had the keys.” Sam frowned, producing two keys from his pocket.

Carter narrowed her eyes at him, but moved into the garage, on the passenger side, Dean on the driver side. “Oh, please tell me you didn’t steal this.” Dean grumbled.

“This is girly even for you.” Adam chuckled.

“More blood.” Carter motioned to the steering wheel, a heavy sigh on her lips. “Check the backseat.” She commanded to no one in particular. Dean had swung the drivers side door open and was digging under the front seat, same as Carter.

Sam found the blood covered serrated knife wedged in between the seat and the side panel of the drivers side back door. He growled. “Shit.” After a long moment his eyes found Carter’s, then Dean’s. “You think I used this on someone?”

“I’m not thinking anything.” Dean responded a moment later than he probably should have. 

Carter looked between her brothers. “If you did, it wasn’t you.” She grumbled it out, finally.

When Dean pulled his hand from the middle console he chuckled, “Okay now this is disturbing. Come on, man, this couldn't have been you. Had to have been someone else, somebody who, uh…” He turned the cigarettes over in his hand. “Who smoked menthols.”

“Look, a gas receipt.” Sam muttered, “Let’s go check it out.”

-/-

They rode in silence, but when the finally made it to the gas station all of his siblings looked at him, clearly waiting for him to do or say something, finally Dean started, “All right. Receipt's for ten gallons at pump number two. You getting any, uh, any goosebumps yet? 'God, this looks familiar', deja vu vibes?”

“No, not really.” Sam sighed.

“Maybe someone inside will remember you?” Elliott suggested, already slinging open her door, and hustling out. “Can I have money?”

Carter begrudgingly handed each of the younger three a twenty, then looked at Dean, “Go on, take him inside, I’ll fill up the car.”

Dean nodded, and motioned for Sam to follow him. They barely made it inside before the Clerk was shouting. “You. Outta here now, I'm calling the cops.”

“This guy?” Dean pointed at Sam.

“Yeah, I'm talking to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging.” The Clerk continued, his whole body shaking, phone still in hand, Carter by now had made it inside and snorted.

“This guy? You're drinking malt liquor?” Dean snarled, confusion on his features.

“Can I pay for my gas?” Carter asked, clearly deciding she wasn’t their sister at current. “Now?” The Clerk took the offered fifty, and raised an eyebrow. “Going to load up on some supplies, figure fifty will cover gas and junk food, right?” He nodded, then turned his attention back to Sam and Dean. 

The Clerk’s anger returned, “Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at my head.”

“This guy?” Dean asked again, shock on his features.

“What, am I speaking Urdu?” The store clerk snapped, his face just as confused.

“Look, I’m really sorry if I did anything…” Sam started, his voice trailing off.

“Tell your story walkin', pal. Po-po will be here in five.” The clerk snarled.

By now Elliott, Adam, and Ben were in line behind Dean and Sam. “Sammy, just go wait in the car.”

“But, Dean…” Sam started to whine.

“Dammit, Sam, now in the car!” Once Sam was out of the building, “Come on dude, put the phone down.” The clerk complied, “Okay, look, man. I just want to talk to you, that's it. Okay?” He paused for a moment then, “Now, yesterday when he took off which way did he go?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” The clerk grumbled.

“'Cause I'm asking you. Now please, you'd be doing me a huge favor.” Dean tried his best to imitate Sam’s puppy face.

“Oh, do you a favor? Well, that is what I live for. You know, your buddy didn't pay for the booze. Okay? Or the smokes, which he also illegally lit up.” The clerk snapped.

“You saw him smoking?” Dean frowned.

“Yea, guys a fucking chimney.” The clerk was clearly getting exasperated.

“This should cover it.” Dean threw fifty bucks down on the counter, silently thinking that the way this was going they were both going to have to sell themselves in the days coming to make more money.

“Hmm. It's, uh, it's coming back to me now. He took two packs.” The kids behind Dean groaned audibly, Dean begrudgingly put another ten on the counter. “He went north. Route 71, straight out of town.”

“Thanks, sir.” Dean snarled, grabbing two candy bars and walking away. He presented the Zero Bars to Sammy in the car, they were his favorite when they were younger. Carter was already in the middle of the front seat, bandana tied around her short hair, and her feet on the passenger side dash, legs draped over her brother’s. She’d changed out the cassettes he realized, because the moment he turned the car over music he was not as familiar with started playing. 

Sam recognized it instantly, Carter had a thing for the Chili Peppers and GreenDay if he had to guess there would be some Pantera on this mix too, and probably some darker things. He did wonder where she found the time to make her mixed tapes though.

Carter drummed her fingers along the leather head rest behind both Sam and Dean, then started singing:

_“Sometimes I feel_

_Like I don't have a partner_

_Sometimes I feel_

_Like my only friend_

_Is the city I live in_

_The city of angels_

_Lonely as I am_

_Together we cry_

_I drive on her streets_

_'Cause she's my companion_

_I walk through her hills_

_'Cause she knows who I am_

_She sees my good deeds_

_And she kisses me windy_

_I never worry_

_Now that is a lie_

_I don't ever want to feel_

_Like I did that day_

_Take me to the place I love_

_Take me all the way_

_I don't ever want to feel_

_Like I did that day_

_Take me to the place I love_

_Take me all the way (yeah yeah)_

_It's hard to believe_

_That there's nobody out there_

_It's hard to believe_

_That I'm all alone_

_At least I have her love_

_The city she loves me_

_Lonely as I am_

_Together we cry_

_I don't ever want to feel_

_Like I did that day_

_Take me to the place I love_

_Take me all the way_

_I don't ever want to feel_

_Like I did that day_

_Take me to the place I love_

_Take me all the way (yeah yeah)_

_Ooh no (no no yeah yeah)_

_Love me I say yeah yeah_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_Is were I drew some blood_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_I could not get enough_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_Forgot about my love_

_Under the bridge downtown_

_I gave my life away (yeah yeah)_

_Ooh no (no no yeah yeah)_

_Here I stay yeah yeah_

_Here I stay”_

“You have such a strange musical sentiment.” Dean muttered. The next sound was louder and hurt his ears slightly, but he understood what Carter was trying to do. These were songs they sort of all knew, and could sing along to - thankfully pulling their minds from what Sam might have done, so when Carter started singing again he was pulled from his thoughts. He could hear Ben, Sam, Elliott, and even Adam singing along, so he eventually joined in. He decided David Bowie could slide, he was the king of smooth after all. And both he and Carter had had a… phase.

_“I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen_

_Though nothing, will drive them away_

_We can beat them, just for one day_

_We can be heroes, just for one day_

_And you, you can be mean_

_And I, I'll drink all the time_

_'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact_

_Yes, we're lovers, and that is that_

_Though nothing, will keep us together_

_We could steal time, just for one day_

_We can be heroes, forever and ever_

_What'd you say?_

_I, I wish you could swim_

_Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

_We can beat them, forever and ever_

_Oh, we can be heroes, just for one day_

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen_

_Though nothing will drive them away_

_We can be heroes, just for one day_

_We can be us, just for one day_

_I, I can remember (I remember)_

_Standing, by the wall (by the wall)_

_And the guns, shot above our heads (over our heads)_

_And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)_

_And the shame, was on the other side_

_Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever_

_Then we could be heroes, just for one day_

_We can be heroes_

_We can be heroes_

_We can be heroes_

_Just for one day_

_We can be heroes_

_We're nothing, and nothing will help us_

_Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay_

_But we could be safer, just for one day_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, just for one day”_

By the time they were done singing the second song, she turned the cassette down, and the kids in the back took the cue to start playing whatever games they could while in the car. Dean frowned, and wondered when Adam had become king of the littles. 

“What's going on with you, Sam? Hm? 'Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like me than you.” Dean asked, low, carefully.

“Dean, wait, right here. Turn down that road.” Sam pointed, and Dean slammed on the breaks. 

“What?” Carter asked carefully.

“I… I don’t know, just, do it, ok, I don’t know how I know, but that's the road.” Sam informed them, and pointed at the road again. 

Carter took in the large house, it was lite up like the fourth of July and security cameras were all around the place, even some hidden ones. “Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises.”

“Ya think.” Came Adam’s snarky reply from the backseat.

“Adam, you three stay in here, ok. Let us make sure it’s all clear.” Dean ordered.

Adam nodded, he understood. If anything happens take the kids, get the hell outta dodge, and head for Bobby. It was a long unspoken order. He watched Carter, Dean, and Sam slip out of the car, then head around to the trunk. Adam climbed into the front seat followed by Ben and Elliott.

-/-

Carter made it up the stairs first, and knocked on the door. Sam and Dean both branched around the house’s wide open railed porch looking for any clues. Sam found the broken window and waved his siblings over. “Surprised the cops didn’t come.” Carter grumbled. 

“She’s right, place like this you’d think it would have an alarm.” Dean sighed.

“Yea, you would.” Sam nodded in agreement, the alarm panel had been busted open and disabled, right inside the window.

“Welp, hoist me up, slaves, I gotta get in so I can unlock the door.” Carter grinned at them.

-/-

“Branch out, see what we can see.” Carter suggested. They nodded, once she had opened the door for them and let them. They spilled into the last room of the house.

“Hit the lights.” Dean said, his voice tense. 

“Shit!” Carter exclaimed, her eyes landing on the man before them. “Dad knew him.”

Dean kneeled down, checking him over, his throat was slit, his eyes lifeless and staring at the ceiling. Blood had pooled around him, Dean hesitantly covered his mouth, and his eyes met Carter’s then, he looked at Sam. Sam looked like he was physically injured, or on the verge of puking. Carter was not sure which. “I did this.” Sam whimpered.

“You don’t know that.” Carter crossed back to him, hugging him close. “We don’t know that.” She spoke the words like a prayer whisperd on a rosary, burying her face into his chest, and praying to whatever God there was that this was not what it looked like.

“What else do you need? I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood --” Sam sputtered, his eyes wide when Dean interrupted him.

“I don't know, man, why don't you tell me?!” Dean sighed, he looked haunted, the same expression fathers wore when their children had disobeyed, Sam didn’t know that, and misinterpreted the gaze as one of disapproval before Dean spoke again. “Look, even if you did do this I'm sure you had a reason, you know; self-defense, uh, he was, he was a bad son of a bitch, something!” Dean patted the body down, digging through his pockets, finally, “He doesn’t have ID.” He frowned, eyes meeting Carter’s for a brief moment, the look of concern of a father on his features once more when he spoke, “If your body did this, it doesn’t matter, you don’t remember it, so it wasn’t you.” Dean sounded so defensive. 

Sam looked down at Carter, “I need your lockpick.”

“Hum?” She looked up at him, instantly confused.

“I need your lockpick.” He repeated, firmer. She dug haplessly in her pockets for a second then produced her lockpick, handing it over. Sam wiggled out of her arms and crossed the room. He dropped to his knees in front of a double doored closet, and went to work on the tumblers.

When the doors swung open, Carter remembered exactly where her dad knew the dead man from, the same way she knew they had watched Sam hunt that man on video earlier. “He was a hunter.” Her voice sounded strange even to her.

Dean glared at them both, “I killed a hunter!” Sam almost shouted.

“Hush, let's see.” Dean pointed to a security camera on the ceiling. 

Carter nodded, pushing and pulling Sam to the computer. “Work your magic, nerd boy.”

-/-

Sam felt his brother to his left, and his sister to his right. Both had stepped in closer to him when he announced he had broken through the passwords on the computer, and geared up the security footage. “Here we go.” Dean said to no one in particular.

As the three watched, Sam on tape plowed into the room, fighting with the Dead man. They watched as the brawl spilled all over the room, at one point the man shouted Christo, and Sam seemed to visibly tremor. Carter chewed her lip ring, Dean glared. Then Sam drew the man to his knees, and slit his throat. 

Sam looked up at both his siblings, confused. Carter pulled away from him, grabbing at the tower connected to the computer, Dean followed suit, slamming it on the ground, and stomping it in. Carter was out the door, slamming all the computers. Destroying any video evidence. “Get your shit together. Wipe everything down. No fingerprints.” Dean ordered him. Sam was sent to the car later, sliding in the back, he sighed. He did not expect to see his brother and sister carry out two bags of newly acquired weapons nor did he expect for them to carry out several bags of salt and some water jugs with rosieres in them.

“His name was Steve Wardall.” Carter said as they sped away. 

“He was a hunter.” Ben added, flashlight on his shoulder, head tilted so he could could hold the maglight in place. “He worked with Dad on some demon cases in the 90s.”

“Well, Sam, I don’t know what happened, Shapeshifter maybe?” Dean muttered.

“We saw the tape no laser eyes.” Sam muttered.

“Ok, uhm, well it wasn’t you.” Carter declared.

“I don’t know, maybe some of it was.” Sam sighed.

“What are you on about?” Elliott turned around in the front seat, glaring at him.

“For the last few weeks I've been having ... I've been having these feelings.” Sam sighed.

“What feelings?” Dean demanded. He was not a fan of riding in the back, his legs were all drawn up and he felt cramped. They really needed a second vehicle.

Sam put his face in his hands, and heaved a heavy sigh, then “Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it. It just gets worse. Day by day, it gets worse.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Carter asked, shifting, climbing into Sam’s lap, and pushing his hands from his face, pressing soft kisses to his hair, her mother instincts flaring.

“I didn’t wanna scare you.” Sam grumbled, his heart racing.

Dean snorted, “Well, bangup job there. We are pretty fucking scared right now.” 

Sam shivered, and Carter felt like telling Dean off, but decided against it, instead she ran her fingers through her younger brothers hair. “Go on Sammy.”

“Dean, the yellow-eyed demon, you know he has plans for me… Plans for Elliott. And we know that he's turned other children into killers before, too. I just… what if that is what he wants, us to kill.” Sam sighed.

“Been thinking about that.” Elliott sighed. “It’s a pretty short sighted plan, if you ask me.” She hummed a moment. “What demon turns some random kids into killers, that kill people from all walks of life, doesn’t make a lick of sense.”

“She is obviously not reading children stories anymore.” Dean snarked.

“She read all the ones we bought while we were at Bobby’s, Dean.” Carter whispered.

“No one can control you but you, Sammy. You have been telling us that our whole life.” Ben turned in his seat as well, looking directly back at Sam.

“It sure doesn't seem like that, Ben, it feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm, I'm just becoming…” Sam stopped short, his eyes wide.

“What?” Dean demanded.

“Who I'm meant to be. I mean, you said it once yourself, Dean. I gotta face up to who I am…” Sam grumbled back.

“He didn’t mean this!” Carter shot back.

“But it's still true. You know that. Dad knew that too. That's why he told you, if it ever came to this…” Sam tried.

“NO!” Adam almost shouted. “No one is dying.”

“Dean, Carter, you promised him. You promised me.” Sam snapped back.

“No. Listen to me. We're gonna figure this out. Okay? I mean, there's gotta be a way, right?” Dean growled as Adam turned them into a hotel.

“Yeah, this.” Sam shoved a bag of guns at Dean, over Carter’s body. “Kill me.”

-/-

Carter pulled Adam, Ben, and Elliott to the bathroom, for a bubble bath. Sam slowly put a chair in front of the door, securing it once they were in. “You should have killed me Dean, you're going to live to regret this.” The next thing Dean knew somethin was slammed into the back of his head.

-/-

When Dean woke, he could hear Carter, she was telling the kids everything was completely fine, and that Dean would let them out soon. Dean scrambled to his feet, there was a sharp knocking on the hotel door. He moved quickly kicking the chair form its place in front of the bathroom door and then met the man at the room door. 

“So he just left.” Carter whispered to Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

“We can track him.” Adam said softly.

“His cell phone!” Elliott agreed.

-/-

Sam was headed for the Roadhouse, by Carter’s estimate they were not far behind him. They had called Bobby and he had met them on their way, taking Adam, Ben, and Elliott with him, much to their grumbling disapproval. 

Carter was driving the little truck they had stolen, and Dean was beside her, his whole body taunt. “Get Jo, Carter, and get out, you hear me.”

“Dean, that’s not how this works, and you know that.” Carter glared at him.

Bursting into the Roadhouse might have been a bit of a give away of their arrival. Dean and Sam fought, then Sam took off, Carter hastily undid Jo’s binds as both girls took off after Dean and Sam. Running and panting, they found Den by the docks, his body shivering, and his head barely above water, he had been clearly trying to claw his way up but had passed out, lucily for him his arm was wrapped up in some rope, holding him up. Carter didn’t even think about it, she dove into the frigid water, gasping at the feeling of ice in her veins. 

She saw Jo moving down the wooden ramp, waiting for Carter, she was paddling on her back, arm around Dean’s chest, his head supported, she kicked hard, pushing herself towards Jo. Jo drug Dean up the wooden planks as Carter scrambled out after him. “Where is Sam?” Dean whimpered.

“We were looking for you, dumbass.” Jo snapped.

It took both girls to heave him up from the wooden planks. “He’s possessed.” Dean mused.

“No dip, sherlock.” Carter gruffed. They made their way back to the bar. They dropped him unceremoniously hard into the first chair they reached. 

“Sam shot you.” Jo looked confused.

“Don’t be a baby.” Carter ordered as the two women went to work on digging the bullet out. 

“God.” Dean growled at Carter.

“Hush kid.” She muttered. Jo was flustered around both the older Winchesters at best, so standing in the bar with Carter only wearing a thick wool blanket, and Dean in a similar wool blanket around his waist. 

“God you're a butcher.” Dean snapped at his sister as the bullet clattered to the ground.

“You're welcome, bitch.” Carter ruffled his hair, and kissed his nose.

“Alright are we done?” Dean demanded.

“Would you give me two minutes to patch you up? You can't help Sam if you're bleeding to death.” Jo snapped, having taking over Carter’s position to stitch him up.

“So, how did you know? That he was possessed?” Jo asked after a long moment.

“I didn’t at first, just knew that that couldn’t be him.” Dean responded. Carter was working out some clean clothes for them. Sam had taken the Impala, again, bastard.

“Hey, Dean.” Jo cocked her head to the side.

“Yeh, Jo?” Dean sighed, watching Carter shift through clothing Jo had produced.

“I know demons lie, but ... do they ever tell the truth too?” Jo asked slowly. Dean took a long sip of whiskey, his eyes glancing over at Carter.

It was Carter who finally spoke, “Uh, um, yeah, sometimes, I guess. Especially if they know it'll mess with your head.”

Dean took another swig, “Why do you ask?”

“Nothing. Doesn't matter. So do you have any idea where he's headed to next?” Jo asked.

“Shit, Dean, the closest hunter is Bobby!” Carter jumped up, tugged on a shirt, and a faded pair of jeans, then grabbed her wet boots, tossed Dean his mostly dry pants and a flannel Ellen had from last time they stayed.

“Alright, I’m done, let’s go.” Jo clasped Carter’s shoulder.

“Oh, baby, this is family business, stay here, we might end up sending Adam to you, and when that happens, Sammy will need to be killed, ok?” Carter drew Jo into a tight hug, and pressed her lips to Jo’s in a soft kiss.

Jo chuckled, “You know, Dean, Sammy thought I was harboring a crush on you.”

Dean laughed, watching his sister yank Jo to kiss her once more, before they were off again. Dean didn’t even question when Carter hot wired a bike. “FASTER” He thought he heard her shout over the roar.

-/-

Bobby opened the door surprised to see Sammy. “Hey Sam.” 

“Hi Bobby!” Sam explained, a smile on his face.

“It’s been a long time.” Bobby chuckled, suddenly glad he had sent the kids up to town with Rufus. “Well, come in boy, ain’t no use standing in the rain!” Sam followed Bobby through the house. “So, what brings you here?” Bobby asked carefully.

“Working a job nearby, and thought I'd stop in and say hey.” Sam sighed.

“What about Dean? Carter?” Bobby asked.

“Well, you know them, curled up with some fling, drinking beer, Carter dropped the kids off somewhere, thought it might be here.” Sam muttered.

“Nah, she probably took them to Jim’s it's about time they became priest and all.” Bobby chuckled. 

“Let me get you a beer, boy.” Bobby slipped into the kitchen. “So how pretty is Dean’s girl, and whoever Carter is with?”

“You ask me, they are in way over their heads.” Sam chuckled.

“Well, it’s good to see you!” Bobby declared handing him the beer. “To John.” He teased.

“To Dad!” Sam responded, they clinked the beer bottles then both took deep drinks. Sam sputtered, coughing, and felt sick. “What’d you do?” Sam glared.

“A little holy water in the beer. Sam never would have noticed. But then, you're not Sam are you. Don't try to con a con man.” Bobby punched Sam hard in the face, knocking him out.

-/-

By the time Rufus made it back with the kids, he had Sam all tied up. Not five minutes later the roar of the bike outside alerted Bobby and Rufus of Dean and Carter’s arrival. “Wondering how long it would take for you to show up.” Bobby grumbled.

“He got the drop on Dean.” Carter offered.

“Well, he’s a demon.” Bobby snapped.

“Obviously.” Dean sighed.

Adam, Ben, Elliott, and Rufus were waiting in the main room, behind the desk, behind Sam’s prone form. It took Dean a moment, but he slapped the thing wearing Sam awake. “Hey.” Dean winked at him.

“Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach.” The creature spat. “And you, Carter, you dirty mother whore. Always taking care of your siblings, coddling them, cuddling them, kissing them.”

“Ah,” Carter sighed, “SO it was YOU that I was kissing on in the car, trying to comfort you. Funny thing about that, Sammy would have played with my hair right back, but you didn’t.”

“Thought you liked girls more anyway.” The creature spat at her.

“Oh, I like just about anything, but demons.” Carter grumbled.

Dean was irritated, “How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?”

“Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging.” The creature leered.

Carter handed Dean a gallon jug of holy water. “Oh, don’t worry this won't hurt Sammy one bit, but you…” He splashed the water on Sam’s face. 

The creature withered and screamed out. Carter glared daggers at it, before stepping into the circle, and rolling Sam’s sleeves up. “Bobby?” He joined her.

He looked down at the burn in Sam’s arm. “Shit, this isn’t going to work. The things bound himself to Sammy.” Bobby frowned.

Before either could react, the beast spoke in Latin, cracking the Devil’s trap on the ceiling, and flung her wrist, sending everyone but Dean and Carter flying. “You know when people want to describe the worse possible thing? They say it's like hell.” As if to punctuate the statement the creature grabbed both their throats and pulled them from the ground and up the wall. “You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um …” The creature licked at Carter’s face, then Dean’s, “Well, it's like hell. Even for demons.” Sam’s body drew both his older siblings away from the wall only to slam them back into it. “It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear.” It slammed them again, Carter was starting to see stars. “And you sent me back there.”

“Meg.” Carter and Dean growled at once.

“No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam.” She slammed them together then against the wall. “By the way. I saw your Dad there - he says "howdy".” Meg was now holding Dean against the wall not by his throat but by the bullet wound, where Meg had dug a finger into the wound. “All that I had to hold onto, was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you. Nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect.” She kissed Carter hard on the lips, biting into her lower lip, more than enough to bring blood, then pulled back sharply, licking at Dean’s cheek, “But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, and deep down ... you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you. And you Carter, I can feel it in your soul, your love for your brothers is anything but Holy, and you yearn for their approval, you were vital to your father, such a good little whore, and the same for Dean, but now…. The kids don’t need you. They have me,” She shoved both their bodies hard into the wall, Carter bit her tongue.

Meg moved to slam them again, but suddenly Bobby was there, and Rufus. Rufus had Sam’s body around his middle, and Bobby stabbed a hot poker into the mark on Sam’s arm. At the same time, Ben and Elliott started screaming in Latin, Adam was throwing holy water. Before the exorcism could be completed Meg smoked out. Sam collapsed on the floor, Carter and Dean stumbling and falling on top of him. “Rufus, get Carter’s lip stitched, and check the back of her head. Adam, Ben, drag Dean to the couch and work on patching his bullet wound back up. Elliott, honey, help me get Sam cleaned up.” 

-/-

When Sam first started to stir, Dean was by his side. “Sammy?”

“Dean, did I miss something?” Sam asked, eyes innocent.

Dean clocked him hard, in the right cheek, and Carter punched him in the gut. Then they were hugging him, both trying to smother him with tight grips and sighs of relief.

-/-

While Sam had been out Dean and Carter had been informed by Bobby that the hunter that was dead had a lot of friends, and that their best option was pretending they had never met him, and had no clue he existed. Bobby would point them in the wrong direction, but that would last only so long.

Carter with her bravado of sass, “So we are wanted by not only the humans we protect, but the hunters we are supposed to work with.” She grumbled. “Grand, I suppose we should have a bounty on our heads, for the Demon’s too.” 

“We better hit the road. If, uh, you can remember where we parked the car.” Dean snarked at Sammy. “You look like crap, by the way.”

“So do you.” Sam snapped back at Dean.

“As does Carter.” Bobby chuckled, “Take these.”

“What are they?” Carter asked.

Bobby smiled at them, “Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there. This'll stop it from getting back up in ya.”

“That sounds vaguely dirty, but uh, thanks.” Carter chuckled.

“I supposed we should probably get these things tattooed on, and give the charms to the younger ones.” Dean sighed. 

“Be careful!” Bobby ordered, hugging each one in turn as they headed out the door. Once they were gone he turned his attention to Rufus, “Kids don’t know how to stay out of trouble.” 

“They are John’s kids.” Rufus sighed.

-/-

“You full on had a girl inside of you for a week or longer.” Dean observed.

Sam glared.

“That’s pretty naughty, baby brother.” Carter giggled.


	20. New Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain't No One Gettin' In This Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chapter this time. :(

They found a questionable at best tattoo shop, Missouri had pointed them to a man who wouldn’t ask questions. They went by age, Dean first getting the tattoo on his chest, over his heart, a pentagram with a sun burst around it. Then Carter, hers fell on her left rib cage, under her breast. Sam got his in the same place as Dean, as did Adam. The man gave them a look about Ben and Elliott, which led to Carter promised him a good time later, if he’d help them out. 

He conceded, Ben whimpered but didn’t cry, his location the same as the other male Winchesters, Elliott decided to get hers exactly where Carter’s was, and although she whimpered, cried and screamed the almost eight year old nodded sharply for the man to keep going when he would pause. 

They crashed that night at his trailer, too exhausted to move on and more than ready to sleep. Carter found herself in his bed, blankets tangled in her legs, the tattoo man, Hank from Paducah, Kentucky, fast asleep, his cheek pressed into her spine. She grunted low, moving carefully and painstakingly slow away from his tight hold on her. When her feet hit the floor she smiled. She slid her jeans up her frame, and tugged her tank top and jacket on, grabbed her boots, and stealthily exited the room. 

Dean was awake, waiting on her. “Sent the kids out.”

“Right.” She smiled. “Breakfast on me?” She asked, flashing the cash they had paid the man the night before.

“Sneaky dog, come on!” Dean chuckled.


	21. Paralyzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tall Tales"

Staying on the road, away from big towns and cameras was the easiest part about being wanted. The part where things got tricky they soon learned was when nosey folks read the WANTED columns, and happened to point out that one of them looked like one of the people pictured. After the first two were made, they quickly agreed to shop only at night, in quirky stores, and to always play with cash. So, unfortunately their credit card scams had to take a rather prolific bench seat. 

Carter was driving, Sam in the passenger seat on his laptop, Elliott in the middle. Dean was in the back, behind Carter, Ben in the middle and Adam crunched up behind Sam. Carter and Dean had rock/paper/scissored who got to drive this round, and it only made sense when she won that she’d also get to pick the jams, which is why they were on some current rock station and Dean was growling his distaste for the music.

Carter, however, had found a song she rather enjoyed, and didn’t mind singing along too. It had played at Hank’s a couple times whilst he was working. Dean hated to admit it, but he sort of like the song as well, in a this doesn’t completely suck sort of way. What caught him off guard was apparently they all knew bits and pieces of the song. So, he even found himself singing along.

_“I hold on so nervously_

_To me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me_

_But so far has not been good_

_It's been shitty_

_And I feel awkward as I should_

_This club has got to be_

_The most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

_Well, I am imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink_

_Before I think_

_I'm looking too desperately_

_But so far has not been fun_

_I should just stay home_

_If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully_

_Be closed in three weeks_

_That would be cool with me_

_Well, I'm still imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you”_

It wasn’t too long after the song wrapped up and some random tune, that Dean would refer to as Britney Spears vomit came on, that Sam announced he had found a case.

-/-

A week later and they were calling Bobby in. Since arriving, the whole ordeal had been crazy. Sam and Dean had apparently started a prank war with each other, which involved Sam’s laptop disappearing, and Baby’s tires being slashed. Adam and Carter were also up to no good, Adam’s favorite flannel was missing, and Carter’s last pair of jeans were gone. To add insult to injury even Ben and Elliott had gotten in on it, Ben’s beloved blanket was gone, and Elliott’s necklace that Carter had given her had vanished.

Bobby was sitting at the table in their crappy motel, and wore a tired look of confusion. “EVERYONE SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLES!” He growled, “Now, someone kindly tell me what the hell is going on? Carter?” Bobby liked to believe Carter had her shit together ninety percent of the time, so as he looked at her expectantly he felt the concern grow in his mind.

“Ok, so, the case doesn’t make sense.” She started, her shoulders slack, “We thought at first it was a simple salt and burn of a vengeful spirit.”

“Maybe start at the beginning.” Adam grumbled.

“I can believe a lot, kids, come on.” Bobby urged them.

Sam frowned, “Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it --” He paused short, his eyes surveying the room.

“Not even close.” Dean agreed.

“And we thought we could use some fresh eyes.” Ben concluded.

“Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?” Bobby echoed Adam’s early sentiment.

“Yeah, um, all right.” Sam sighed, sitting down hard on the edge of the bed, instantly Carter was beside him and Elliott in his lap.

Dean glared for a sharp moment, but started pacing. “We got here following a Professor taking a Swan dive out of the building. Doors were locked, at first we didn’t even think it was a case. Except, Carter checked out some of the local blogs and there was some dumb… legend about a co-ed offing herself years ago.”

“So, we sent Sam and Dean in as wireless installers, to check out the professor's office.” Carter explained.

“But no signs of supernatural anything.” Adam frowned.

“But, you didn’t think it was suicide?” Bobby deadpanned.

“We weren’t sure, so we decided to stick around.” Dean grumbled.

“You and Carter decided to stick around.” Sam snapped.

“Easy money to make here, Sam. Lots of virgins!” Carter snapped.

Adam rolled his eyes, Elliott sighed, and Ben just looked pissed, he was learning bitchfaces from Sam and was currently pulling #23 ‘I hate everyone, and you all are stupid’. Bobby frowned, “Okay. What's going on with you lot?”

“Nothing, were fine.” Sam growled, scrowling all the same.

“You're fighting like a six-way married couple.” Bobby grumbled.

“No, see married couples can get divorced. Us, we're like, uh, Siamese twins.” Dean snapped, running his hands through his short locks of hair, his green eyes narrowed at Sam and Carter.

“It's conjoined twins!” They both snapped as if on command.

“See, Dean’s right.” Adam shot.

Elliott sighed, “Look, it... we've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it.”

Bobby chuckled darkly under his breath. “Okay, let’s continue on?”

“So anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime, like they said.” Sam muttered. “The janitor dude let us in, and we didn’t find anything.”

“The janitor did tell them, however, that the professor wasn’t alone, he had a girl with him, and apparently it was something that happened frequently.” Ben offered up.

“He also was the person who found the body, and called the cops.” Elliott added, more as an afterthought.

“Anyway, the building was the one from the legend, and we learned that it only had four stories, where the cursed one in the legend had six. So we nixed that real quick.” Carter grumbled.

“Then why are we still here?” Bobby asked slowly. 

“Well, when these two goons got back to the hotel here, they went at each other, Sam’s laptop was frozen on porn, so he instantly blamed Dean.” Adam sighed.

“Wait.” Bobby sighed, “But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?”

“No, it's all clean, no dead girls, either.” Elliott told him, “Pawpaw can I sit with you?”

“Erm, yes.” Bobby sighed, not sure how he felt about being Elliott’s pawpaw, but registering that she was more prone to refer to Dean and Carter as parents, and they referred to him lovingly as Daddy Bobby. Elliott bounded across the room, into Bobby’s lap, and both looked expectantly at the others to continue, then Bobby added, “Then it's not a haunting.”

“No, it’s not.” Carter agreed.

“Tell you the truth, we're not really sure.” Dean frowned, sinking down next to Carter finally. That was good, Bobby decided, because if they could sit together they could get over their shit.

“What do you mean, you're not sure?” Bobby gave them a quizzical look.

“Well ... it's weird.” Ben growled out.

“What’s weird?” Bobby sighed.

“This next part, we uh, we didn't see it happen ourselves exactly, but it's pretty friggin weird. Even for us.” Dean sighed.

“Go on, tell me about it.” Bobby declared.

This time Elliott started, “Well, one of the boys we talked to about the dead professor, he was walking across the commons, and was… for lack of more insightful language, abducted?”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded, “That’s the right word El.”

“Abducted by Aliens.” Carter specified at Bobby’s haphazard stare.

“Aliens?” Bobby repeated.

“Yea.” Dean sighed.

“Aliens?” Bobby asked again.

“Yes.” Sam nodded, slowly.

Bobby grunted, “Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people.”

“Hey, believe me. We know.” Carter sighed.

“My whole life I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks.” Bobby shot back.

“Yeah, that’s what we thought too.” SAm paused, “Carter and I went out the next morning, we found a perfect burned crop circle over the place where the boy said he was abducted.”

“Then we talked to him.” Ben sighed.

“They probed him, pawpaw.” Elliott looked confused, “Carter won’t tell me what that means.”

“Well, if your mom isn’t tellin’ ya I sure as hell ain’t.” Bobby sighed. “So he was taken, probed and sent home?”

“Apparently he also had to slow dance with them.” Adam chuckled.

“You guys are exaggerating again, huh?” Bobby eyed them wearily.

“No, no.” Sam waved his hands in front of his body, clearly a sign of defeat.

“It was when we got back to the hotel that my flannel--” Adam started.

“And my last pair of non-holy jeans--” Carter started.

“And my necklace---” Elliott cried out.

“And my book where gone.” Ben finished.

“Then the frat boy is nuts.” Bobby grumbled.

“We’re not so sure, you know Adam’s super power is knowing when he is being lied too.” Sam sighed.

“Not really a superhero, the kids just good at reading people…” Bobby grunted.

“Ok, on with the story.” Carter sighed. “So we thought, I mean, first the haunting. Now this? The timing alone -- There's gotta be some kind of connection.” She sighed.

“You mean between the angry spirit and the sexed-Up E.T.? What could the connection possibly be?” Bobby inquired.

“Well, we went to talk to some of the guys who lived in the dorm with the boy who was abducted. Sam did his usual hug and make everyone feel better bullshit.” Dean grumbled.

“I did not.” Sam growled, “At least I didn’t drink thirteen purple nurples and sleep with sisters.” 

“Shuddup.” Bobby growled. “On with the story, now.”

“To be fair, you are always saying sentimental pansy shit.” Carter shrugged.

“You too!” Sam snapped. 

“Elliott, honey, what happened next?” Bobby sighed, frustrated.

Elliott grinned. “We came back to the hotel, and Sammy’s laptop was gone.”

“They fought.” Ben laughed.

“Sam called Dean’s food Darwinism.” Adam offered.

“Well, you look in the fridge, it’s a battle for who's going to eat the thing next to it first.” Carter chuckled.

Bobby was astonished, the kids were all little smart asses, but he had never seen them so open to bashing each other, they were a single breathing organism as far as he had ever been concerned, their codependency made them not only strong, but it allowed them the knowledge to always know how to tick the next one. “Okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?”

Adam spoke up, “There was one more victim.”

Sam fidgeted a bit, “Right. Now, we, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy -- He was, uh, he was a research scientist. Animal testing.”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, you know -- a dick. Which fits the pattern.”

“Being a dick is not a pattern.” Carter snarled.

“Sure it is, the first vic was chasing young women, took loads of them up to his room, what did the janitor say?” Adam asked.

“That he got more tail than a toilet seat.” Elliott offered.

“Elliott!” Bobby snapped, “Don’t say that.”

“And, the second dude was a bit prolific on the hazing, and was awful to everyone he deemed below him.” Ben grumbled.

“Ok, like I said, Dick = Pattern.” Dean grinned.

Carter rolled her eyes. “So, we think he was literally eaten by something. We checked it out.” Carter said. “Broke into the morgue.”

“There wasn’t much left to be honest.” Sam frowned, his eyebrows wrinkling. “I think an arm and a piece of leg.”

“And we found a scale and a tooth. From, get this, an alligator.” Ben grinned, showing both to Bobby.

“Carter pointed out that all of these were kind of urban legends.” Dean said, “You know alligators in the sewer, alien abductions, and the legend around the building.”

“We decided to search the sewer anyway, so we split up, each taking one end of campus. Ben with Dean, and Elliott with Carter.” Sam said after a minute.

“And what did you find?” Bobby asked, his knee bouncing Elliott up and down to her pleasure, a small giggle erupting from the girl.

Dean growled, “Yeah, I found something, just not in the sewer.”

“Baby’s tires were all slashed.” Carter explained.

“Sam hurt her!” Dean nearly shouted.

“I didn’t touch your car!” Sam shot.

“Then why did I find your money clip there!” Dean growled.

“Well you took my laptop!” Sam snapped.

“Okay, I’ve heard enough.” Bobby snapped.

“Well, good cause you showed up about an hour after that. Our stuff is just plain out missing.” Carter sighed. “All of us argued with one another and then…”

“I’m surprised at you all, especially you Carter, you’ve read more lore than anyone.” Bobby grumbled, setting Elliott off his lap, he stood up. Arms crossed on his chest. “I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer.”

Sam started to object, “But I…”

Dean looked pleased, then Bobby continued, “Sam didn’t let the air out of your tires or slash them.” He paused, “And you guys didn’t steal each others stuff.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “And if you lot bothered to pull your heads outta your asses, it all would have been pretty clear.”

“Huh?” Echoed around the room.

“What your dealing with.” Bobby sighed.

“I got nothing.” Dean said after a moment.

“Nada.” Carter nodded.

“You got a trickster on your hands.” Bobby grumbled.

Dean snapped his fingers, “That’s just what I thought.”

“No you didn’t , shut it.” Carter growled.

Bobby burst out laughing, “I got to tell you... you guys were the biggest clue.”

“How?” Sam asked cautiously, looking around the room.

“These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight.” Bobby chuckled.

“The laptop.” Sam sighed.

“The tires.” Dean agreed.

“My jeans.” Carter frowned.

“Dad’s flannel that I wear.” Adam grumbled.

“Blanket.” Ben frowned.

“My necklace from Carter…” Elliot frowned.

Bobby chuckled again, “It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles.”

“So, what is it, what, what, spirit, demon, what?” Dean asked.

Carter spoke up, “Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them.” 

Bobby continued when she stopped, “They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick.” 

Dean smiled, “You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator.”

“The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor -- deadly pranks, things like that.” Bobby continued.

“The messed up part is they look human.” Carter whined.

“And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?” Dean asked.

“The janitor.” Sam grinned.

“Ok, so this is the plan!” Dean smiled.

-/-

Adam, Elliott, and Ben were sneaking up to the Janitor’s apartment to get their stuff back. Dean, Carter and Sam staged a fight, with Sam storming off. Carter and Dean entered the brick faced building, drawn into the sounds of “Cherry Pie” playing. They shared a look, as they entered the auditorium. Two very pretty scantily dressed girls were lounging on the bed. “We’ve been waiting on you!” They cooed.

The brunette stood from the bed, and moved closer to Carter, her hands reaching out, Carter eyed the pretty girl for a moment, “You're not real.”

“We will feel real.” The blonde said, dancing closer to Dean, her greedy hands moving towards his coat. Dean cocked his head to the side like his sister, and licked his lips.

“Let us give you a massage.” The brunette had inched into Carter’s space, her lips lingering over Carter’s ear, hot breath on her neck, she shivered slightly.

Dean swallowed, as the blonde wiggled against him, “Wha... You know, I'm a -- I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but... I-I'm gonna have to pass.”

“They are a peace offering.” The janitor spoke from behind them. “I know what you and your brother do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before.”

Both Carter and Dean turned towards him. The wheels in Carter’s mind turning faster. This was not a demi-god, not by a long shot. She could see the beautiful golden wings dancing out behind the man, she could see his soul itself. Instantly she was reminded of the being in her dreams, **Lucifer**. But there was something different about this angel, he was hiding, his eyes locked on hers, and a beat passed between them. It was clear he knew she knew, he shook his head, as if telling her not to say anything. She nodded slightly.

Dean was recovering, apparently, “Well, then you know that I... can't let you just keep hurting people.”

“Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you Winchesters -- I like you. I do. So treat yourself... Long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town.” He spoke.

“Loki, is it?” She stepped forward then.

“Yea, Loki.” He nodded, grinning.

Dean had no clue what his sister was going, “I’ve always wanted to kiss a God.” She purred.

Dean’s eyes widened, she slipped off the stage and moved even closer to the winged Loki, “Feel free, darling.”

Carter wound herself around him, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Loki felt the spark, she was sharing memories, he instantly felt his mind bombarded with images from her dreams. In return he issued a single wavelength to her, _GABRIEL._

She stepped back, and hummed. Dean glared at the back of his sister's head, that was not part of the plan. “Yeah, i don't think I can let you do that.” Dean stepped forward.

“I don't wanna hurt you. And you know that I can.” Gabriel/Loki offered. He snapped his fingers and Carter was frozen completely in place. Her eyes widened. To his credit, Gabriel/Loki gave her an apologetic smile.

“Look, man, I -- I gotta tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean,” Dean chuckled. “I do. I mean, whew... and the slow-dancing alien --” He smiled. “But let Carter go.”

“Can’t do that.” Gabriel sighed. “One of my personal favorites. Yeah, the alien…” He looked between them, and realized there was no clear way out of this. Carter watched as something changed, before her stood an exact replica of Gabriel/Loki, but he was missing his wings. She put two and two together, eyes dancing upward, she saw the real angel on the rafters.

“But, uh, I can't let you go.” Dean sighed.

“That’s too bad.” The clone spoke, “Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't've come alone.”

“Well, I'll agree with you there.” Dean snarked, “I brought Carter, but she went a little haywire on me.” The doors of the auditorium closed, with a slam. Carter directed her gaze upward again, her eyes locking on the angel.

At the top of the auditorium Sam, Adam, Ben, Elliott, and Bobby all stood, stakes ready. Loki/Gabriel spoke then, “That fight you guys had outside -- that was a trick?” He paused and laughed when Dean smiled. “Hm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?” He snapped his fingers, both the clone and Gabriel/Loki.

Four masked men with chainsaws appeared, Carter counted his puppets, she knew seven was the most he could handle, and his hold on her was wearing thin. She felt something travel across the wavelength she had unintentionally opened by kissing him. _KILL THE CLONE I’LL DISAPPEAR_

The masked men were closing in on her siblings, Carter broke free at last of the control he had over her, and surged forward, driving the stake she had in her hand into the clone's body. Everything but the clone shimmered away. She thought she heard the slight swoosh of wings behind her. “CARTER LET'S GO!” Adam shouted at her. She dropped her golden ring on the ground, a peace offering, then charged out after her brothers and Elliott. 

-/-

“You kissed him?” Bobby snapped at her at the hotel.

“I… uhm, it was a temptation.” Carter sighed.

“A temptation?” Sam echoed.

“I mean how many chances in life am I going to get to kiss a demiGod?” She questioned.

“True, Carter takes a point there.” Dean sighed.

“Let’s get some sleep, huh?” Ben had gotten cut, a bit, but Bobby had stitched him up. Elliott had a cut on the back of her head where she had fallen down the stairs getting away from her masked chainsaw wielding monster.

“Think I’ll head on home now.” Bobby hugged them all, “Call me if you need me. And you all owe me some beer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel <3 <3 <3


	22. Crazy Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter's Big Sister Senses Are A'Tinglin'

“Hey, are you ok?” Carter asked, walking towards a man not much taller than her, with messy brown hair, his eyes reminded her of honey. She had recognized him as she exited the building.

“Yeah, uhm hi.” Gabriel fidgeted, he was not supposed to be in town still. He wanted to get away before the Winchester’s woke up. 

“Your tires flat.” She pointed it out, he looked down. “Do you know how to change it?”

“N...no.” He felt defeated. “I’m billions of years old… can’t handle…” His voice dropped off.

“Ok, well my name is Carter, Carter Winchester.” She offered her hand to him and smiled.

“Gabriel. Morningstar.” He added the only last name fallen angels used consistently.

“Nice to meet you, Gabe.” She chuckled. What was with these Winchester’s and butchering Biblical names. For God’s sake, the called Lucifer, Luci when talking about him from a Biblical standpoint. 

“You too, Carter.” He nodded at her. 

“So, this tire, huh?” She bent down and inspected it, then headed towards his driver's door, slipped inside and popped his trunk. Once the tire was changed he looked at her for a long moment. 

“I guess yea.” He sighed.

“So, did you kill Loki, or was Loki always an angel?” Carter asked lowly. “I know all the lore about you. A demon once attacked me, damaging me forever, and laughing about how archangel’s couldn’t even be bothered.” Carter offered, arms crossed over her chest.

“So why are you helping me?” He asked cautiously. "Loki was always an angel..."

“Because you told the truth, Gabriel Morningstar. You’re one of God’s highest angels.” She winked at him, standing on her tiptoes, and pressed a soft kiss to his nose. “And, as a diligent older sister, I can see that you're hurting, so why don’t we grab some coffee.”

“Where are your brothers?” He asked.

“Oh, asleep in the hotel, Elliott too. I came out because I felt like I might find you.” She smiled.

“Carter, I’m sorry.” She was already starting his car, as he skipped forward, climbing into his own passenger seat. 

“For what?” Carter asked.

“The marks on your back, my fault.” He offered. “And for the thing back there, the masked men, I’d of never let them really kill you guys.”

“Your what got between the tractor trailer and Baby,” She smiled. “Sam swore up and down he saw something. Dean didn’t wanna believe him, but I always did. They picked a feather out of my wounds, you know, I held on to it, I imagine you’ll be wanting it back. There is some lore about angels being hurt because of feathers… so, in the glove box.”

“You could have just saved my life.” Gabriel grumbled. “There is something I need to ask you.”

“Sure anything.” Carter smiled.

“It’s a lot to ask. In the coming years, things are going to get a little messed up. I was wondering if you would hold onto some of my grace for me, if you do, I can’t be killed, you just have to find my body and pour a bit into my mouth. My grace will glow when you get close to me.” Gabriel asked.

“Well, you did save us. So I agree.” Carter pulled them into a Waffle House.

“Really?” God’s words echoing in his mind.

“Yeah, on one condition.” Carter slammed the car door shut and led them into the restaurant.

“What is that?” Gabriel asked, not sure where this was going.

“Tell me about the prophecy.” Carter commanded.

“Which one.” Gabriel sighed.

“Me and Lucy.” Carter offered.

“Your his destiny, God created you eons ago, he just didn’t know when to bring you into existence, you are everything my brother would seek in a mate, everything he could ever need.” Gabriel answered honestly. 

“Ok, but he’s locked away, right?” Carter asked.

“For now, yes.” Gabriel nodded.

“What about my brothers and Elliott, are they all created for angels too?” Carter asked.

“Dean, yes. Sam, yes. Adam, yes. Ben, yes. Elliott, yes. Ben is not technically a sibling of the Winchester Five, being Dean’s son. Ben has a forever mate, though, just like you lot.” Gabriel offered.

She winked at Gabriel then watched the waitress pour them some coffee. “So which of my brother’s was made for you.”

“Why do you say that.” Gabriel recoiled.

“Simple, Gabe, you keep appearing, and usually that means something. I’m guessing it’s Sam.” Carter winked at him. “Not Dean, not me, Adam’s probably not a completion for you, he likes tricks too much, no God would have designed someone to balance out that nature, and that’s Sammy.”

“Yes, it is Sam Winchester.” Gabriel threaded his hands in his lap.

“Ok, well, don’t be a dick next time, ok?” Carter laughed.

“We both know I can only do what is allowed of me.” Gabriel sighed.

“Not true, I’ve read the Bible, no one makes angels do anything, you guys have free will just like humans, I’d be willing to bet you guys don’t exercise it ever though, because of what went down with Luci.” Carter growled. “Archangels had feelings, lots of them.”

“Lucifer. You Winchester’s are really going to be blasphemous with all our names, for God’s sake when you lot meet Castiel you're going to call him Cas, and when you meet Balthazar you're going to call him Balti… and Bartholomew you lot are going to call him a kitten… and then… Samandiriel you all just call him Alfie our names are sacred!” Gabriel huffed.

“Right-o, Gabe.” She dipped into his space kissing his cheek, “You miss your brothers a lot, don’t you?”

He stills instantly. “Lucifer raised me, you know that.” He paused, no she didn’t know that. “He taught me how to talk, walk, move, fly.” Again Gabriel stopped tears in his eyes, “Michael came before me, Lucifer taught him, too. But, Father spent more time with Michael. After I came along so did the other archangels, but for a long time it was just me and the Morning Star. He loved me, babied me, to a point.” Again Gabriel paused, “Michael taught me to fought, to be a warrior. I love the two of them more than any of the other angels, I guess when Father made us too much like him, even he had favorites. Lucifer, and Enoch.” 

“Whose Enoch?” Carter asked carefully, she scrambled into the booth next to Gabriel, tucking her arms around him and hugging him close.

“That my little pet is for another time.” Gabriel took the coke float, and smiled warm at her. “I really must be going, before you brother’s find you missin.”

“See you around, brother.” Gabriel knew that was a promise, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Watching Carter Winchester leave, he knew he was royally fucked, he also knew that at some point she had started praying to the Morning Star and that scared him, his big brother was many things, many terrifying things, and realizing he had just met the soul his father felt was strong enough to handle the pure rage Lucifer was made him want to know more about the Winchesters.

As he left the college town, he headed north, he needed to do his own sort of research. First and foremost he needed to find Michael, who had left Heaven before him. To do that he needed to come to terms with the fact that things were going to be going down hill very soon.


	23. House of the Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roadkill"

“So, what’s the story here?” Carter asked, she was sitting on Adam’s lap, his legs stretched out across the backseat of the Impala. Elliott was sitting in Ben’s lap, Sam in the passenger seat, and Dean driving.

“A man named Jonah Greeley was killed on this stretch of highway fifteen years ago, a car struck him, the car was being driven by Molly McNamara.” Sam explained.

“Ok, so they are haunting together?” Ben asked.

“No, it looks like, from the reports, Greeley is a vengeful spirit, and he spends the anniversary chasing Molly, it sounds like she can’t move on for some reason.” Sam chirped.

“SHIT!” Dean slammed on the breaks.

“I’m guessing that is Molly.” Carter scrambled to situate herself after the sudden stop. “Ben, Elliott, climb back here.” She ordered.

-/-

A few moments later, Molly was situated between Dean and Sam in the front seat. “Tell us what happened?” Adam suggested, Molly looked frazzled and on the verge of a breakdown.

“I-I swerved, a-And we crashed. And when I came to, the car was wrecked and my husband was missing. I went looking for him, but that's when the man from the road, he... he started chasing me.” Molly explained.

Dean appraised the situation. “Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?”

“Yeah, how did you know that?” She asked.

“Lucky guess.” Dean tried to offer her a reassuring smile.

Carter spoke in Latin, low enough to not scare Molly, at least she hopped. “Sciat non esse mortuum.” I don’t think she knows she is dead.

Sam nodded in agreement. “Could be.” He sighed, “Let’s get you to the police huh.”

“I can't. I have to find David. He might have gone back to the car.” Molly nearly shouted.

Adam frowned, Carter was right, at least now they knew her unfinished business, she was searching for David. “We should get you somewhere safe first. Then Dean and I will come back. We'll look for your husband. Carter and the kids can stay with you, they will protect you.” Sam said carefully.

“No. I'm not leaving here without him. Would you just take me back to my car, please?” Molly begged.

“Of course.” Dean nodded.

-/-

The car was gone, which the Winchester’s already knew. It had been drug and towed out exactly fifteen years ago. Carter stood by the guard rail, watching Dean and Sam at the bottom with Molly. Adam, Elliott, and Ben were in the trunk, gathering supplies. Her mind wandered to her dream the night before. 

_She was walking with the man, whom she now firmly believed was Lucifer, exchanging information. “So, Gabriel spoke with you.”_

_“Only about you and Michael.” She had offered._

_“Interesting. He knows where I am, I wonder if that means rumors are true, that Michael fell after he imprisoned me.” Lucifer paused, letting his arm slide around Carter’s shoulder._

_“Fell?” She asked._

_“It means to purposely leave Heaven. Gabriel did, I have known for some time he was Loki.” Lucifer paused, “But if Michael fell, I wonder where he is hiding.”_

_“Maybe he locked himself away, I have been reading lore about angels, and there is an artifact of some sort in Rio.” She sighed. “Maybe he’s in that?”_

_“Doubt it, we need certain things to survive.” Lucifer sighed. “Alright, something is up.”_

_“Hm?” She asked, watching as he motioned for her to sink into the grass._

_“I believe my wayward pets - the demons - are up to something, nasty.” He sighed. “Lots of whispers of Lilith, and the apocalypse.”_

_“You mean the ends of times? Revelations?” Carter asked, letting him pet her. He didn’t look like man, not really. More of a beast, he had a shimmering body, painted like a galaxy, golden eyes, and four heads - one eagle, one sheep, one lion, and one serpent. The lion head was talking to her. His beautiful elongated powerful wings stretched out behind them both, acting as protection from the forest they were in, as well as a place for Carter to rest against._

_“Something like that. Carter, my love, I hate to say this, but it seems like angels are working with demons to bring about the end times. Which confuses me, because last I checked we were supposed to be locked in war against each other. I do know for sure Azazel is hunting you each down, specifically Sam and Elliott, he is looking for a vessel for me, I believe, so they plan to spring me. IF they do that, Michael will have to show himself. Both your brothers, Dean and Adam, are perfect vessels for Michael, IF their plans come to fruition, my pet, I fear that you will be pitted against one of them.”_

_“So, I am a vessel for you too?” She asked cautiously._

_“Yes, I know you well enough to know you would never let Sam do it.” He sighed._

_“Eternity, huh?” She asked again._

_“Eternity.” He agreed._

_“Luci, who is Enoch?” She asked, he looked thrown off by the question. “Gabriel mentioned him. OR her. Claimin Enoch and you were God’s favorites.”_

_“Another time, I am weak now.” His form seemed to be static, like when they took out ghost he flickered, then was just gone._

“CARTER!” Sam shook her.

“Sorry, was thinking.” She muttered.

“About?” Adam looked worried.

“Been dreaming about the devil again?” Dean whispered low.

“Something like that.”

-/-

“So, to the cops.” Elliott chuckled nervously. Here lately, Carter was different, they had noticed that she was spending a lot of time reading lore that had nothing to do with the cases they worked. First she had read everything she could find on Loki. On his origins, then she submerged herself in angel and demon lore. To the point that even Bobby was starting to question her logic. There was something very real eating away at Carter.

She had no clue why she had ultimately decided to keep her information obtained from Gabriel and from Lucifer to herself, possibly because of how crazy it sounded, and they dealt with Crazy every single day. The radio station in the Impala abruptly changed, “Don’t supposed you did that?” Dean asked, his eyes never leaving the road.

House of the Rising sun floated through the radio, and Carter shivered. “No.” Sam responded finally.

“I was afraid you would say that.” Dean sighed.

“This song… was playing when we crashed.” Molly whimpered.

The radio popped, and white noise flooded through, then a very gravely voice spoke, “She's mine. She's mine. She's mine.”

“That’d be Greeley.” Carter sighed. 

In the headlights a figure appeared. “What is that?” Molly asked, as they approached the figure became clearer. Carter thought she heard Dean say HOLD ON, but she wasn’t sure, they slammed headlong into the spirit, the metal grill of the Impala creating a bursting noise as he disappeared.

“Don’t worry, everything is going to be alright!” Adam tried, placing a reassuring hand on Molly.

The Impala sputtered then creeped to a stop. “Spoke too soon.” Elliott gritted her teeth.

Dean tried again to start the Impala. “Beany, I don’t think he is letting her leave.” Ben whimpered.

-/-

They were all outside of the car, Carter watching the surroundings back to back with Ben. “This… can not be happening.” Molly cried out in frustration.

“Well, trust me, it’s happening.” Dean growled, tossing bags with rock salt rounds and shotguns at everyone, as well as pure salt and silver knives. Molly peered into the trunk, her eyes wide as saucers.

“Well, ok, thanks for helping, but I think I got it from here.” She tried to walk away, but was caught by Sam.

“Wait. Molly, Molly, wait a minute.” He tried, looking desperately at Carter.

“Just leave me alone.” Molly hissed.

Carter sighed, stepping closer to Molly. “It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?”

“What?” Molly looked around frantic. “Are you working with him?”

“Hell no.” Elliott nearly shouted.

“Language, El.” Carter chided.

Dean looked hard at Molly, “We weren't just cruising for chicks when we ran into you, sister. We were already out here. Hunting.”

“Hunting for what?” She asked.

“Ghost.” Adam answered pretty matter of factly.

Sam looked at his brothers, exasperation on his face, and growled, “D... d... don't... Sugarcoat it for her.”

Molly threw her hands up in defeat, “Your nuts.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Really? About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out. You know what you saw.”

Sam spoke again, “We think his name is Jonah Greeley. He was a local farmer that died 15 years ago on this highway.”

Molly didn’t looked convinced, “Just… stop.”

“One night a year, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road. That's why we're here, Molly. To try and stop him.” Carter offered.

“Now, I suppose this ... ghost made my car disappear, too.” Molly was still not sure.

“Maybe, crazier things have happened!” Dean looked proud and expectant. They had all learned it was much easier if you could get the person (in this case spirit) you were trying to help on board with the crazy.

“You know what? I'm all filled up on crazy. I'm gonna get the cops myself.” Molly started to take off again.

Carter chuckled. “I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't think you're gonna get too far.”

Molly whirled, “What does that mean?”

Dean snorted. “Means that plan A was trying to get you out of here. Obviously that didn't go over too well with, uh, Farmer Roadkill.”

Ben and Adam both shared a grin at Dean, then Sam spoke, “Molly, we're telling the truth. Greeley's not gonna let you leave this highway.”

“You're s... you're serious about this, aren't you?” Molly stammered, eyes wide, and searching.

“Deadly.” Elliott sighed.

“Every year Greeley finds someone to torture for his death, and this year… it’s you.” Adam offered.

“Why me? I didn't do anything.” Molly frowned.

“Doesn’t matter, some spirits only see what they want.” Dean informed her. Carter rolled her eyes.

Molly was silent for a moment, then a new wave of panic washed over her. “Why me? I didn't do anything.”

“Molly, look, we're gonna help, all right? But first, you gotta help us.” Ben took her hands in his.

“How?” She asked.

“We need bait.” Carter spoke like it was the simplest thing in the world.

-/-

Carter balanced the journal in her lap, sitting on the hood of the Impala, she had no clue where they were, but at least they were camping under the stars tonight and not in some motel. She looked back down and continued writing.

_Some ghost aren't so bad. Some apparently don’t go vengeful if they are motivated by the right things. At least that is the way it looks from this case. We located Greeley’s house in the woods, and we dug him up. Pretty standard salt and burn stuff, what we didn’t know exactly how to do was help Molly move on to whatever is beyond. We seriously don’t know one hundred percent what happens to spirits in the proverbial veil once we end them. Sam likes to believe if they were good they go to heaven, and if they were bad they go to hell. No grey area there, I don’t know what I believe anymore. Dean’s of the camp that they cease to exist, and that seems to work for Adam and Ben too. Elliott, she’s more like Sam. She prays. Molly wanted to see David, so that’s what we did, showed her his new life and his wife. We explained to her that she died in the same accident that Greeley did and that every night for the last fifteen years she and Greeley had been stuck in a loop of sorts, with people reporting seeing her running for her life, and Greeley chasing her. She had been relieving the same nightmare over and over again, and somehow we helped her move on, move past it. She was the first spirit we watched peacefully break apart, it was beautiful in its own way. I don’t know where she went, but if Heaven is real, I hope something like David is waiting for her across the other side. Ben broke a rib on this case. Elliott and Sam have been without visions. Dean and Adam are talking about getting a second vehicle, but I doubt we do, we do too much thinking in Baby. No one died on this case, at least no one that wasn’t already dead, so that was a plus. I am still plagued by dreams of **Lucifer** \- they are more concerning than before._

Carter stopped writing as a camera flash exploded in her face, Elliott grinning behind it. “Come on, picture time.” She waved the polaroid back and forth, then handed it and the other five to Carter. Carter carefully tucked the six pictures into the journal, then looked around at her siblings. She chewed her lip for a moment, she could tell them, but what good would it do. Until she could talk to Gabriel or Lucifer again, she had no more answers than questions. Instead she tucked the journal into the hidden side compartment in the backseat, then drew out the Bible. It was time for her to get reaquainted to revelations. Carter had left it unsaid in the journal that she prayed to, but she prayed to Lucifer. God didn’t seem to be playing in the game anymore.


	24. The Monster Under The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heart"

Splitting up was not something they would normally do, but two cases popped up in the same week. Ellen called about a chupacabra in Michigan and Bobby called about a Werewolf in San Francisco. Dean, Sam, Ben, and Elliott took the werewolf case, Carter and Adam the Chupacabra. “I don’t like this.” Dean sighed, watching Carter steal a motorcycle, Adam climbing on behind her, both had backpacks full of stuff they might need. Elliott snapped a picture whispering something along the lines of _just in case_. Then they headed the Impala across the country.

-/-

Cases like this they never talked a lot during. Something John Winchester had taught Dean and Carter no doubt. Sam could remember being left behind in shitty motels or abandoned houses with little Adam, while Dean and Carter headed in one direction and John a complete different one. In those days mostly Dean and Carter handed slat/burn cases the occasional beast, but nothing bigger. 

He had learned since coming back to hunting, that after his departure the team ups changed a bit. Dean was often on his own, hunting, or he had Adam with him, leaving Ben alone for days on end. With Carter off with John. John’s preferred hunting partner it seemed was Carter. She was quick witted, fast on her feet, and useful when it came to financial situations. 

Ben often secretly went on hunts with Dean and Adam, he also learned. Something Carter ordered, but John never knew about. Dean and Carter’s protection mode, it seemed outlived and overpowered John’s need to control every single situation. Sam had discovered a lot in the time that had passed since Jessica’s death. They didn’t really celebrate his, Carters, or Deans birthdays on the road, they just drank an extra beer, and held the kids a little tighter. It was still hard to believe a year had passed.

Sam was drawn from his thoughts by a single text message. “Adam is in the hospital, no worries, we took out the chupacabra, Adam was showing off and wrecked the bike.”

-/-

Carter and Adam found themselves on a very small farm in Michigan, a goat farm to be exact. “Though these things liked it warmer.” Carter grumbled.

“Normally yes, but if it was hungry and smelled all of these.” Adam gestured at the goats.

“Riiiight.” Carter shivered, being close to Lake Erie was chilling enough, she could almost see the ghost of sunken ships dancing on the waves.

“What do they look like?” Adam asked, wrapping arms around his older sister.

“Well, they are about the size of bear cub, they walk upright, look kinda like a mixture between a lizard and a real ugly coyote. They have spines that stick out starting on their forehead, and run down their back, don’t get hit with one of those, leaves a nasty scar.” For emphasis, she pulled up her shirt to reveal a long ago scar, where something clearly barbed had sunk into the flesh between ribs and hip bone.

“Ick, any monster not taken a piece of you with it?” Adam grumbled.

“Er… a rawhide?” She wiggled her eyebrows. They had been hired on as farm hands, apparently several had quit once they saw the beast in question and although the older widowed farmer looked skeptical she hired them anyways. “Anyhow, they have a second form, that they transition into that looks more like a mangy coyote, and that form is more troublesome - bigger teeth.” She bit at him jokingly.

Adam stood stone still, his sister wrapped tightly in his arms, sharing the warmth of his wool coat, a strangled cry rose from the far side of the farm. “What was that?” He asked cautiously.

“That is a male chupa.” She sighed. “Means its about my height, and by the noise, looking for mate.” 

It was early the following morning, as the sun just started to light the sky up, that they tracked it back to its nest. A small cave next to a creek that pooled into Lake Erie. It was roughly three miles from the farm. Carter looked apologetically at the goat Adam was carrying, but some things couldn’t be helped. As she expected, once the goat was set down the forest surrounding them took a drastically quiet turn. Not even a bug buzzed.

She did not expect two beast to emerge from the cave, in their more dog like form. Much like all mythical beast, they had a weakness. Flaming arrow to the heart would do it every time. Carter rose her crossbow, and prepared to shoot, only to be taken down by the larger of the two. Throwing caution to the wind, she opted for a more direct approach, and lit the arrow even as the rather heavy monster sank its teeth into her shoulder, starting to lap and suck at the wound. Once the arrow was lit, she removed it from the bow, shoving the crossbow away from her, and stabbed the beast as hard as she could in the heart. It yelped, high a screamed, the nose making her headache, Adam used the wailing dying creature to his advantage.

The smaller of the two, turned towards it’s mate snarling, Carter was working her way out from under the male’s dead burned out body as the female leapt at her. The same moment Adam fired a flaming arrow straight through her heart. Carter gave her brother a thumbs up. “Now we burn the cave.”

Adam and Carter carried the goat back, to be greeted by the widowed woman’s praises and cute young daughter. Adam instantly went into “Miniature Dean Mode.” Trying to show off and do his best to sleep with the girl. They ended up in the hospital, Carter getting several stitches for the ‘wolf bite’, and Adam getting his ribs bound, the bike she had just managed to steal destroyed. Irritated she texted Sam. 

-/-

Sam woke to Madison snarling at him, before she leapt from the window. Instantly he was up and moving. Why the hell did he always pick crazy girls? Did they all end up dead or monsters? He ran hard and fast until he found Dean, “She changed!” He snarled.

They had taken out the werewolf who had created her, but apparently that myth - which Carter had pointed out begrudgingly on the phone was a theory, it was not common practice, and she doubted it worked it all, but seeing as their father had recorded it, she understood Sam’s determination to use it. Once they were sure they needed to hunt her down, the headed out, leaving Ben in charge of Elliott at the hotel. “I already called Bobby. He doesn’t know anything. Except he knew severing the bloodline wouldn’t work. That’s everyone. They all say it’s impossible to reverse it.” Sam sighed.

“Carter said that too, but you didn’t listen.” Dean snapped. “Seriously though, how come she didn’t turn when we were there?”

Sam shrugged, “I dunno.”

Dean continued, “So, what, you put her to bed and then she wolfed out? Maybe she’s gotta be asleep to turn.”

“What the hell does it matter, Dean? Look, we’ve gotta find some way to help her, some legend we missed or something…” Sam looked frustrated.

Dean felt bad for him, every time Sammy met a girl something bad happened, the demon took Jess, they had to leave that town with the pretty girl - what was her name? Dad worked for an auction house, and now this. Madison was a wolfed out monster. Dean sighed, “If there was, don’t you think someone we know would’ve known it?”

“Well, then we have to look! Until we find something!” Sam said climbing into the Impala.

Dean looked around, then climbed into the driver's side. “Sammy, I don’t think we’ve got a choice here anymore…”

“What?” Sam glared at him. “We only kill EVIL remember, you promised.”

“Shit, Sammy, I know you like her… and she is a sweet girl, really, but part of her is…” Dean didn’t get to finish, Sam punched him square in the jaw.

“Dean, you were going to say EVIL, Yeah, that’s what they say about me, Dean! So me you won’t kill, but her you’re just gonna blow away?” Sam nearly shouted. Before Dean could answer, Sam’s phone rang. Madison. They headed out to pick her up.

-/-

Carter and Adam stopped right outside of San Francisco to pick up Chinese from this hole in the wall place that Rufus recommended. “China Here” or something. They loaded up on everything they knew their siblings liked. Adam tugged her arm. “Carter, isn’t that Loki?”

Carter whirled, sure enough Gabriel was watching her intently. “Don’t breathe a word of this to the others, he’s not Loki, he’s the angel Gabriel. Now you gather the rest of our favorites, and pay the lady.” Carter moved away from her brother, and into the side room, where Gabriel stood.

“Took you long enough.” He chuckled.

“Sorry, was recently bit by a chupacabra and had most of my blood drained!” She snapped, before she got the whole sentence out however she felt two fingers press against her forehead. The pain disappeared. If anything she felt better than she had in years. “What was that?”

“Healed you up. Can’t return your missing organs, only your soul mate or Dad could do that, but…” His voice dropped off. “Sam Winchester is in pain.” He declared, chewing on his nail.

“Yeah, the werewolf they are after, he has a thing for her…” Carter trailed off, “This must be hard for you.” She hugged him, carefully avoiding his wings. By now Adam had put the food in the car and joined her.

“It's… I wanna help.” He said after a long minute, shifting.

“So you're an angel. That was a dick move with the chainsaws, Ben got hurt.” Adam snapped.

“But I fixed him before I left.” Gabriel whined.

“I know.” Carter ruffled his hair.

“What do you want?” Adam snapped, the look Carter shot him made him regret it instantly.

“Gabe, honey, what’s wrong?” She asked.

“I don’t know anyone, can’t ask anyone to help.” He sighed.

“Help with what?” Adam asked.

“My wings.” He sounded defeated.

Carter watched as he stretched them out, six sets of pure white wing with golden feathers blended throughout. “Your old ones, huh?” She sighed. “Can you take us somewhere where your feathers won't be lost?” She asked softly.

Gabriel nodded. He snapped his fingers. Gabriel, Carter and Adam were inside a hotel room. Food spread out graciously. Ben and Elliott fast asleep on the bed. “Ok.” Adam frowned. “That’s crazy cool.”

“I can do lots of tricks.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Sit.” Carter ordered him into a chair. “Adam can you see them?”

“I see an outline, sort of.” Adam sighed. “Are they ok?” He pointed towards the sleeping kids.

“I stopped time.” Gabriel grumbled. “Can’t have Dean and Sam walking in on you two wrist deep in my feathers, can I?”

Carter giggled, “You make it sound so sexual.” Then she paused, “It is for you, isn’t it.”

Gabriel swallowed hard, “Yea…” 

Adam was lost. “Put Adam to sleep.” She ordered Gabriel. Who complied. She started at the top spines, working her fingers through, it was made easier when the wing oil, a soft honey colored liquid started to seep onto her fingers. She watched captivated as Gabriel struggled to keep his composure. To his credit he had gotten the majority of the feathers himself, the ones that needed grooming were the closest to his spine, on all six sets. She could see small down like feathers trying to work themselves through the layers. As her hand danced down his body, he growled and grunted, grasping the chair with enough pressure to break it.

“Carter.” He whined when she was done. 

“Mhm, angel?” She was rubbing the oil carefully over the spines of his wings. 

“Please.” He rasped, she rounded then to look him in the eyes, before she could make to his face, he had her pressed against the wall, their clothing gone with a snap of a finger. “To hell with patience.” He snarled, burying his face in the crook of her neck, biting hard enough to bring blood, his hands gripping her hips, fingernails sinking in, and thrusting into her with no care as to if he hurt her. Her head snapped back, and her mouth fell open in a surprised yelp turned into a moan. She was strong enough to take it, the force of the thrust, the bite on the neck, the hum of electricity however that flowed between them, what she registered to be Gabriel’s grace, was almost too much, all her senses were on overdrive, and her heart was pounding. His words were calming as he seemed to pray in a language she didn’t understand against her flesh, each work punctuated by another nip or kiss over the bloodied part of her neck. Gabriel, she realized, was lost in his own world, and she was his escape.

-/-

Sam, Dean and Madison were in her apartment, Dean received a text message from Adam saying they were in San Francisco and were getting some Chinese from a place Rufus was adamant was the best, then they were headed to the hotel.

Madison looked terrified, “I don’t remember anything. I probably killed someone last night. Didn’t I?”

Dean didn’t want to sugar coat it for her, so instead he said. “There’s no way to know yet.”

“Is there something else we can try to make it go away?” Madison didn’t meet Dean’s gaze instead she turned her eyes towards Sam.

Sam smiled as reassuringly as he could at her and said, “We’ll find something. I mean, there’s gotta be some answer, somewhere.”

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and leveled with Madison, “That’s not entirely true. Madison, you deserve to know. We’ve scoured every source. There’s just no cure.”

Madison visibly paled, once more locking eyes with Sam, “Is – is he right?”

Sam couldn’t meet her eyes instead he lowered his head, something between a sob and a choked word escaped his lips as he turned away and walked into the kitchen. Dean’s eyes followed his brother for a moment, then turned back to Madison, “Well, we could lock you up at night, but … you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies.” Dean looked sharply at her, then back towards the kitchen door, before meeting her eyes again, “ I’m sorry. I am.”

Madison felt tears on her face, and exhaled sharply. “So, I guess that’s all there is to it, then.”

In the doorway of the kitchen Sam paused, his lip trembling. “Stop it. Don’t talk like that.”

“Sam, I don’t wanna hurt anyone else. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Tears free-falling as she scooped up the gun and made her way to Sam.

-/-

Gabriel was not known to feel much shame, but as he sat Carter on the counter, and looked her over he felt bad. He moved to press two fingers to her forehead to heal her but she swatted him away. “Don’t worry about it.” She mumbled, her lips kissed red and bruising. “Feel better.”

“This was bad.” Gabriel grumbled.

“Yeah, it was.” She whispered, “Not the sex, but, us. You should be able to go to Sam for that sort of thing…” She grinned wickedly at him. 

“I should, yeah.” He nodded looking more like a child for the moment. “Lucifer is going to be livid.”

“I doubt it. I think he understands that I am the only Winchester who can… see the wings.” She sighed. Running her fingers gently over his face. “You should probably clean us up and put our clothes back on us.” He snapped his fingers. “And head out.”

“Carter, how are you going to explain your body?” He looked at her neck, still bleeding.

“Erm, I only have to talk to Adam. Just make some money I guess, and leave it.” She sighed.

“Do you know how exponentially more shitty I feel, paying you like a whore?” He glared at her.

“Save it, Gabe, we both know that’s what Dean and I are. If you don’t pay me there will be even more questions.” She frowned deeply. 

“I wish it wasn’t like this.” Gabriel said finally, his fingers snapping, he was gone. In his place a dufflebag full of money, and time started again.

“The hell?” Adam snarled, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

“Helped him, and he left. Paid me though.” She motioned to the bag.

“What happened to your neck.” Adam demanded.

“He got a little frisky is all,” She winked at Adam, “It felt like pure electricity slamming through my soul.” Her eyes glazed over a bit, wondering what it would be like with Lucifer. He was rather hot and cold, sometimes he was adoring and loving in the dreams, other times he was vicious and mean. Gabriel wasn’t as strong as him, she reasoned, so… sex or intimacy of any kind with Lucifer was probably like riding a comet through the galaxy.

“Carter, this is almost ten grand.” Adam looked at her, eyes wide.

-/-

Sam shook his head no, and looked at the gun. “Put that down.”

Madison was visibly shaking, “I can’t do it myself. I need you to help me.” Her eyes locked on Sam's.

Sam backed away from her, his head shaking, and hands up in defeat, “Madison, no.”

“Sam… I’m a monster.” She begged, her voice cracking and her eyes tightly shut trying to avoid the downfall of tears she knew was coming.

“You don’t have to be. We could find a way, all right? I can. I’m gonna save you.” Sam asserted.

Her tears were now free falling again, her whole body shaking, she exhaled sharply then said, “You tried. I know you tried. But this is all there is left. Help me, Sam. I want you to do it. I want it to be you.”

Dean felt his heart breaking for Sam, for Madison. “I can’t.” Sam whimpered, his eyes locked firmly on the ground. Dean wished for nothing more than Carter to be here. 

“I don’t wanna die. I don’t. But I can’t live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I’m asking you to save me.” Madison was begging more, harder, her hand fighting for franchise on Sam’s shirt. 

Sam shook his head no, even as Dean walked over to them and carefully took the gun from Madison. Sam retreated into the kitchen again. Dean glanced at Madison, before joining Sam in the kitchen, he reached out tentatively and half-hugged his brother. “Sam, I’m sorry, so sorry.” Dean whispered against his brother’s shoulder, too short to press a kiss to his hair like Carter would have tried to do. 

Sam felt the tears on his face, realized Dean was embracing him, and hugged back, choking on a sob. “No, you’re right. She’s right.”

Dean sighed, “Sammy, I got this one. I’ll do it.” Dean wanted nothing more than to get Sam to Carter, she would know how to make him feel better. 

Sam’s eyes darkened and his tears stopped, “Dean, she asked me to.” There was conviction in his tone, and although he said it quietly Dean understood. 

Dean hugged him a little closer, “You don’t have to.”

Sam wiped his face, and held his hand out for the gun, breaking the hold Dean had on him. “Yes, I do. Please.” Sam took two steps towards the doorway, “Just wait here.” Sam looked over at Dean one more time, tears falling down his face, before he headed into the livingroom.

Dean closed his eyes and counted, he made it to forty-three before a single gunshot bounced through the white noise. When he opened his eyes he looked to see Sam, clearly sobbing in the doorway.

-/-

Dean could have kissed Carter, first for her quick maneuvering - getting Sam into a bathtub full of warm water, second for the Chinese food, and third for the money. Although he was not sure and Adam was not clear on where it came from. Either Way, Carter was tucked against the back side of the bathtub, her legs wrapped around Sam’s waist, as his head rested on her chest, bubbles around them, his back pressed to her stomach, and his legs tangled haphazardly under the faucet part of the tub. Floating in front of him was his plate of Chinese takeout, he nibbled on it some, as Carter rubbed his shoulders and hair, occasionally muttering slow easy words to him, calming him and reminding him that sometimes even they didn’t have the right answers.

Elliott slipped in long enough to take a picture, which Carter made a face about but let it slide anyway. Carter knew this was not normal or acceptable sibling behavior. _Fuck it_ , she thought after a long moment, nothing that was right for the Winchester’s was socially acceptable anyway. Elliott tucked the picture into the journal. Carter would have to eventually write out what happened with both their cases but for right now, all she cared about was Sam. He sniffled again, and she hugged him tighter. “Sammy, I promise there is someone out there for you, someone who will understand this life, and love you anyway.” She kissed him gently behind his right ear, and nuzzled his cheek. “I promise.” She whispered again, her mind dancing back briefly to the way Gabriel handled her, to the force he used in taking her, a shiver seemed to run down her spine.

“Are you cold?” Sam whispered softly.

“No, Sammy, it’s ok.” She nestled into him, and him in to her, and they both listened to the sounds of the other four eating and joking in the next room. 

Finally Sam spoke. “Ten thousand, huh?”

“What can I say, I have the magic touch.” Carter jested.

“Or you stole it.” Sam grumbled.

“Technically I slept with a mythological creature, and he paid me kindly for grooming his wings.” She shot at him.

“Always one to sleep with the enemy.” Sam laughed.

“The enemy pays more than humans.” She giggled.

“Thank you.” Sam said after a moment.

“For what?” She chuckled.

“Reminding me that not all monsters are bad, and that its ok to love them.” Sam sighed.

“Oh, Sammy, your heart has no idea if something is a monster or not.” She sighed, arms around his shoulders. “It’s not supposed to.”


	25. Dance of The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hollywood Babylon"

Carter sent Bobby half the money, and a note saying “Pay up some of the mortgage on the lot. Love you bunches.” Five grand could keep the Winchester’s going for a while, hell they were good at making five hundred last two months. Their next case took them to Hollywood, California. Which was both exciting and weird for all involved. It reminded them exactly how much Elliott and Ben were missing out on as normal children. 

While Elliott, Adam, and Ben pretty much had a vacation from hunting, Carter ordered them to learn to surf, do anything. She, Dean, and Sam went on to Los Angeles to check out the hunt. Early on they discovered that the original weird event (a murder) that had brought them to the studio was a publicity stunt. 

No unsurprising, however the more Carter listened to the script being read the more concerned she was. Whoever created or at least wrote the latin incantations had been spot on, which was both brilliant and concerning. She pointed it out to Sam, and started her translation as soon as she could.

Before she could get it worked out, however, several more members who were working around the movie set - Hellraisers Two - were murdered, all in strange ways. “Best I can tell, the incantation focuses on pulling spirits from the veil forth to do one's bidding.” She sighed. “So who ever wrote this either knew what they were doing, and did it on purpose, or copied something without realizing it and unintentionally released some bad juju.”

“What is it exactly?” Sam asked.

“The real deal - a necromancer summoning spell.” Carter sighed.

Dean sometimes wondered where she, Sam and Elliott learned so much stuff from. Somewhere inside he wondered if things were different if the three of them would be powerful bad guys. He shook the thought from his head. “So someone is literally pulling spirits from rest, making them vengeful and ordering them around.”

“Basically.” Carter nodded.

“Who wrote it?” Dean asked as they sulked around the set.

“Guy named Walter.” Carter explained. “Sleeping with the directory got me this.” She waved the real script in front of them. “Lord of the Dead, looks like these dummies only took one part of Walter’s work - his incantations.”

They settled into the Impala, lunch spread out between them, as each one read part of the script. “Should have kept Walter’s original this shit is pretty good.” Dean laughed.

Carter snorted, “Yeah. And it reads like a how-to manual of conjuration, like a textbook on how to summon ghosts and get them to do whatever you want.”

“Yeah, like kill people.” Dean agreed.

“Yep. So, let's say somewhere down the line, Walter learned some pretty black magic.” Sam sighed.

“Yeah. And let's say he's pissed at these people for wrecking his movie.” Dean concluded.

“Motive and means.” Carter sighed, pulling her phone out. A text from Adam with a picture of the three of them riding some sort of attraction. She smiled and showed it to both Dean and Sam.

“It's worth checking out.” Dean decided, woofing down what was left of his burger.

-/-

Marty was the director, kind of a dick, but in the end he knew more about what the fans actually wanted then maybe Walter did. Regardless he was currently on the floor being drug towards a rather large fan, intent on slicing and dicing him to death. “Oh, God! Please! NO!” Marty wailed.

Carter and Sam exchanged a look before shooting the ghost operating the large fan full of rock salt and helping the director from his position on the floor. Dean kicked the fan hard, the cord unplugging, and then all three Winchester’s turned their attention to Walter.

Frustrated Walter snapped, “What are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Walter.” Sam spoke evenly looking up at Walter. “Raising these spirits from the dead? Making them murder for you? That's playing with fire, Walter.”

Walter glared at them, “You don't understand.”

Carter snorted, “You know what? You're right, WE don't understand.”

Dean was advancing on Walter, gun raised. “Just... wait, look. You put your heart and soul into something, years of hard work. It's years, and then they take it! And they crap all over it!” When Walker paused, Dean shot Marty a rather reproachful look, the man between his siblings just shrugged. “And then – and then they want you to smile and say, "Thank you".”

Carter took a step forward, “Walter, listen. It's just a movie. That's it.”

Walter scoffed at them, “Look... I've got nothing against you, whoever you three are. You're not part of this. Just please, please, just leave. But Martin's gotta stay.”

Dean sighed, “Sorry, can't do that. It's not that we like him or anything, it's ... just a matter of principle.” By now Dean had inched his way up the stairs closer to where Walter was standing. 

“Then I'm sorry, too.” Walter sighed. He raised the talisman from around his neck, intent on chanting something. 

Sam shouted, “Walter. Walter, pl- Don't”

His chanting picked up as the set began to shake violently, three ghost flickered into existence, all around Sam, Carter, and Marty. Dean glared, “SAM! CARTER!” His arm waving.

-/-

It was the cellphones video that saved them, that and the fact that Dean was ridiculous at Cardio. Once he caught up with Walter’s running form, he tackled the man to the ground, and tried to ripped the talisman from him. Instead, Walter threw it hard at the ground, watching it shatter. “No no one can have it.” Walter grumbled.

“You should not have done that.” Carter gripped Sam’s wrist hard, as Dean scrambled away from Walter.

“Oh, yea?” Walter snapped.

“Yea.” Dean echoed.

“And why not?” Walter growled. 

“Because you just freed them. We can't stop them now. Walter, you brought them back, forced them to murder. They're not gonna be very happy with you…” Sam’s voice trailed off, the air around them suddenly much colder than before. Marty had joined them outside at this point.

Walter let out a low grunt, then screamed, his body looked like it was literally being torn apart. Carter turned her face instantly into Sam’s chest, and Dean moved to block the rest of Carter’s view, knowing that it would more than likely bring up unwanted memories. She shook against her brothers.

-/-  
They didn’t leave right away, Dean got his overnight pass in Tara, one of the stars of the play’s trailers. Apparently Dean had some sort of huge crush on her. While he was doing that, Sam and Carter found a church, and both asked for new rosaries.


	26. In Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Folsom Prison Blues"

“So, I just talked to Deacon.” Carter looked pleased, they had spent a week in Burbank, just hanging out by the ocean. Splashing and having fun. Elliott took a lot of pictures. 

“And, what did old Deacon have to say?” Sam asked.

“Oh, the normal, he misses me, yad yad.” Carter chuckled. When she was 16 she had spent two solid weeks with Deacon, her dad had thought it was punishment, instead she had worked her charm and learned some pretty neat extracurricular activities. Dean doubted his father knew anything about Deacon and Carter’s actual relationship, but all the same he wondered what Cater saw in the ex-marine.

“And?” Sam asked again.

“Well, he need some help.” She sighed. “So, uhm, at the prison.”

“Did he have a plan?” Dean asked.

“You could say that, but you're not going to like it.”

-/-

Carter loved being at Deacon’s ranch again. Arkansas was just as beautiful as she remembered. She dropped her brothers off, then phoned in the anonymous top, then headed out to the Ranch. Deacon was waiting on her, arms wide open. “Hey, tatertot!”

“Deacon!” She kissed his cheek. “You remember Adam, that’s Ben, and this is Elliott, dad’s youngest.” She was still in his arms as she did the introductions.

“Sorry about you pa, kids, he was a tough son of a bitch.” Deacon drug them inside after that. “Sam and Dean in place?”

“Yeah, wimps whined about it the whole time.” She laughed.

“Well, I’ll keep an eye on them.” He promised. 

“Hendriksen will be here quick, you know that right?” She asked skeptically.

“Sugar, I got this, now calm down.” Deacon kissed her nose and pulled out food. He fed them, then ushered everyone off to bed, except Carter who he found on the front porch. “Honey, what’s wrong.”

“What if something goes wrong?” She asked slowly.

“Ain’t nothing gonna happen, I’ll get them in and out.” He promised, kissed her lips softly then pulled her into his arms. “What else is on your mind?”

“Do you believe in angels?” She asked softly. “Heaven, hell, God, Lucifer?”

“Yeah, I pray everyday.” He whispered against her flesh, pressing small kisses to her shoulder blades.

“To God?” She asked cautiously, letting Deacon do what he wanted, she was pretty good at just complying to the whims of men she trusted.

“Of course, who else would I pray to. Maybe a saint or something if I was catholic.” He mused.

“Just curious.” Carter sighed, sending a silent prayer to Lucifer for forgivenance.

-/-

Sunlight gleamed through the window of Deacon’s room. Carter woke to him climbing out of bed, hustling around the room. “Got work to do, don’t I?” He chuckled, “Why don’t you stay, Carter, when this is done, I’d give you anything you wanted.”

Carter yawned lazily, then pressed herself up on her elbows. “Deacon, you know I can’t stay, not until we're done with Dad’s last job.” The sheet pooled around her waist, her body open and inviting. Deacon playfully pinched her nipple and nodded, dropping down to kiss her lips then the hollow of her throat.

“Feed them kids.” He barked at her.

-/-

Before Deacon made it into work, however Hendriksen was already there. Deacon glared at him, but sighed a relieved sigh when he realized his long time fling was their attorney. A quick whisper in her ear, and she was already working on getting the extradition stalled.

Dean grinned when he saw Hendriksen walk in with another agent. “Well, it’s about time. I’ll have a cheeseburger. Extra onions.” 

“You think you're funny.” The black man growled.

“I think I am adorable.” Dean cocked his head to the side and smiled.

Up until the next sentence was stated, Dean thought he was just fucking around with some people that Deacon had on staff. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Dean.” Dean narrowed his eyes at the man, “I’m Special Agent Victor Henriksen. This is my partner, Special Agent Reidy.”

“Henriksen? Not the Milwaukee agent Henriksen?” Dean had recovered.

“Live and in person.” Henriksen laughed. “I’m confused, there are only two of you here.”

“Not telling, maybe we can just forget the cheeseburger, huh?” Dean snorted.

“Oh, yeah. Keep that game face on. Try and cover how up cornered you are.” Hendriksen turned to Reidy and snapped, “Read him the charges.”

“Well, we got mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration…” Reidy started.

“Skip to the good ones.” Hendriksen demanded.

“Armed robbery, kidnapping and, oh, three counts of first-degree murder.” Reidy offered.

“And after Milwaukee your siblings are now suspects in several murder cases themselves. Even little Elliott.. I’d say for you Winchester’s, "screwed to hell" is a major understatement.” Hendriksen grinned.

Dean’s mind skipped for a moment. Elliott had pulled the trigger on the twin. Carter had killed a man somewhere outside of Reno for attempting to harm Adam, Sam had killed Madison, ballistics. They needed new weapons. “Well, where there’s life there’s hope, huh?” Dean started, a smile on his face. When the time came, he hoped Carter killed this guy.

“see? That’s what I kept thinking as I was searching for your asses all over hell and gone.” Hendriksen leaned closer to the table. “Your dad taught you well. The way you cover your tracks and after Milwaukee the way you” he whistled and moved his hand to the side mimicking something disappearing, “Vanished.” Dean chuckled at that. “Near went nuts trying to find you. Ask him.”

“Near went nuts.” Reidy confirmed.

“And after all of that, you get tripped up on a motion detector. Pretty rookie move. Gotta say I was… surprised.” Hendriksen smirked.

Dean frowned a moment, they had tripped a motion detector, he was pretty sure that Carter phoned it in, were they losing their touch? “Dean Winchester?” A pretty woman asked from the doorway.

“In the flesh?” He grinned at her.

“Who are you?” Hendriksen snapped as she pushed past him.

“Mara Daniels, Public Defender’s office. I’ve been assigned you and your brother’s case.” Dean recognized Mara, she worked with Deacon. He shook her hand when she offered it. Then she turned her attention to Hendriksen. “Are you Henriksen?”

“Yeah and we aren't done here.” Henriksen snapped.

“Ah, yeah. You are. And if you don’t mind, I would like to meet with my clients. Privately.” When he stepped out, she bent down next to Dean, “Deacon took care of everything, don’t know what your sister did to him, but he’s in a damn chirpy mood.” Then Sam was brought into the room. “Green River County Detention Center, that is where you are headed.” She told them both. “Yes. And considering the charges you’re facing, no judge in his right mind is going to grant you bail.”

Sam scoffed and Dean said, “Yeah, we figured that.”

“Extradition papers have already been filed from five separate states, Missouri and Wisconsin being the biggest concern – the bank robbery and the murder raps.” Mara told them, “And there is that while all four of your siblings are also wanted in connection to the robbery and each have their fair share of murder or assault charges behind them. Even 8 year old Elliott was caught on video at a damn in some small town shooting two men. You were all there, but…” Mara sighed, “Not to mention, Hendriksen has even brought up prostitution charges on Carter, apparently not all her clients are happy - some guy named Hank, apparently she robbed him blind after he did you guys a favor or something in Kentucky?” 

“We robbed him?” Sam glared at Dean.

“Technically no, not we.” Dean sighed.

“How long can we stall extradition?” Sam asked after a moment.

“A week, maybe less.” 

-/-

Sam decided he was way too pretty for prison. Already too many catcalls and Dean’s not so funny joke of, “Don’t worry Sammy, I won’t trade you for smokes.” Sam was done. The moment they saw Deacon he was ready to ask for them to get out. They were in too deep. Mara had promised to see Carter and fill her in later that night.

The guards sorted them into cells, at least Dean and Sam were across from each other. Dean’s cellmate already fast asleep on the bottom bunk. Dean whisper shouted across to Sam, as they were being herded to lunch, “My roommate doesn’t talk much, hows yours?”

Sam visibly shivered, “Just keeps staring at me... in a way that makes me ... really uneasy.”

“Sounds like you're making new friends.” Dean chuckled.

“Dean. This is, without a doubt, the dumbest, craziest thing we've ever done. And that's in a long, storied career of dumb and crazy…” Sam was beginning to panic, Dean could feel it in his voice.

“Calm down. It's all part of the plan.” Dean ordered.

“Oh really? So Henriksen showing up was part of the plan?” Sam snapped.

“Yeah, that guy moves a little faster than Carter and I thought. Look, all we gotta do is find this ghost, put the sucker down... then grab ourselves a couple of teardrop tattoos.” Dean chuckled.

“Dean, this isn’t funny.” Sam growled. Dean laughed a little, “That's not funny. Dean, what about this escape plan? It –”

“It's 100 percent sure. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't. I mean, come on, man, this place has all the signs of a haunting. Innocent people are dead. Four so far.” Dean responded.

A sarcastic laugh came from Sam, “Yeah, innocent…”

“You from Texas all of a sudden? Just because these people are in jail, doesn't mean they deserve to die. If we don't stop this thing, people are going to continue to die. We do this job wherever it takes us.” Dean snapped back.

“Dean, be straight with me, you took this job for Deacon, you and Carter both, right?” Sam asked.

“Damn right.” Dean nodded.

“You barely even know the guy, sure Carter had a fling with him…” Sam sighed.

“We know he was in the Corps with Dad. We know he saved Dad's life. We know we owe him.” Dean grumbled, “We do this.”

“But don't you think he's asking a little much?” Sam asked.

“It doesn't matter. We may not be saints, but we're loyal and we pay our debts. Now, that means something to me, and it ought to you. I'm not thrilled about this either, man, but Deacon asked us to hunt this thing down, and that's exactly what we're going to do.” 

-/-

Mara had brought Carter a change of clothes, more professional looking, and a black wig, she also brought glasses that would make it look like Carter was blind. Sometime later, Mara decided she was disguised enough to got to the prison with her for a quick question and answer with Sam and Dean. “If anyone ask, your my assistant.” Mara told her.

“You have a blind assistant?” Carter chuckled.

Mara had ordered a meeting with her clients in a private room, where they would not be recorded. She led Carter in. “Singing jail bird yet?” She snarked at her brothers.

“Great, you're here, did you bring the journal?” Dean asked.

“No, D said it wasn’t a good idea.” Mara snapped back. Both women sat down. “Let’s go over this…” Admittedly Mara had no clue what Deacon’s plan was past, get the Winchester’s to take care of the ghost.

“Spirit suspect number one is Mark Moody, right?” Carter asked them.

“Yeah, psycho killer extraordinaire – Satanism, ritual murderer, died in jail.” Dean offered.

“Are you sure its him?” Sam asked.

“Pretty sure.” Dean responded.

Carter raised and eyebrow and looked between her brothers, “Dean…” She started but was interrupted by Sam.

“Dean, considering our circumstances, I'm gonna need a little bit better than "pretty sure."” Sam snapped.

“Really pretty sure?” Dean asked.

“Okay, shut it.” Carter ordered. “Moody died of a heart attack, which is what all the victims in here are dying of. He died in the old cell block, which they closed after he croaked, 30 years ago. They just opened that back up. That's when the killings started.”

“You think his spirit was released?” Mara asked.

“Sounds like it.” Sam sighed.

“But what if he was already cremated?” Carter asked.

“I'm guessing there's something in the old block that's keeping him around. And whatever it is, we got to find it. And, uh, you know the rest. I'm done.” Dean declared motioning the guard over. 

As he and Sam left, Dean purposefully knocked Sam into a rather large tattoo covered man. Carter snickered, Mara gasped. “I… I a… Sorry?” Sammy looked at the man.

“Watch where you're going.” The big man demanded.

“Yeah. Sure. I just…” Sam floundered.

Dean bounded over, “He said he was sorry.”

Carter and Mara shared a look, “Oh, shit.” Carter whispered.

“Are you talking to me?” The tattooed man snarled. “Are you talkin’ to me?”

“Dean…” Sam sounded worried.

“Great, another guy who's seen "Taxi Driver" too many times. Yeah, I'm talking to you. Trust me. Let it go.” Dean snapped.

Carter glared at the back of him, from where she and Mara where she couldn’t see much, but they could hear. She watched the tattooed man stalk away and head to another table. “Oh, shit” Carter nudged Mara, tilting her head.

The next thing they knew, the large man and the tattooed man were on Dean and Sam. The fight didn’t last long, Dean and Sam both had their attackers on the ground when Deacon - the warden stalked in. Soon Dean and the man who had attacked him, Lucas mabe were sent to solitary. “That’s gonna help his case.” Mara snarled.

-/-

Mara left Carter after that to talk with Hendriksen, Deacon ‘escorted’ her back to the car. He dipped into her space. “What’s up, tatertot.”

“I think Dean is wrong.” She sighed, chucking the sunglasses.

“About the spirit.” Deacon concluded.

“Yeah, I need to do some research, can you point me towards the library. Already she was tugging her jacket off. 

“First, that tattoo on your ribs it’s new, all of you got one.” Deacon looked her over.

“Anti-possession tattoo, keeps demons out.” She chuckled. 

“Good to know. Alright, library is on south main…”

-/-

Deacon patched her call through to Sam and Dean. “Crazy nurse come after you?” She snapped into the receiver. “Don’t talk, just listen.” She ordered. “Glockner. Nurse Glockner. Nasty old bitch worked there in the '70s. Some strange stories come out of the prison, but you know cons they are liars. Guys would go up to the infirmary with a cold. Next thing you know, they're in a body bag. A whole rash of heart attacks – young guys, old guys. Yeah. Story was Glockner had it out for cons and she did this, uh, Charles Bronson thing with a hypodermic. Anyway, that was the rumor. Nobody ever proved anything. You need to find someone at the prison who knew about her.” Carter nearly shouted. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“We were made, Hendriksen saw surveillance of me in the library, we are hitting the road. Deacon gave us his jeep. Impala is at location for pick up.” Then the line went dead.

-/-

Ultimately Sam found Randall. And Randall told all. Dean fit into prison too well if Sam were telling the truth. They were on their own, now, no cavalry to help if something went awry. Dean heard in passing that the guard who died broke the law, was a little too handsy with some of the prisoners. 

Suddenly Deacon and two guards swooped in on them, and were dragging them away. “Okay, I know the normal methods aren't going to work on you,” Deacon shot at Dean, “You too sweetheart.” He motioned at Sam.

“Take off. I want to handle this alone.” Deacon ordered his men once they were in a long room.

“Deacon, you are beating the holy hell out of me, man…” Dean glared at him.

“Sorry, had to make it believable.” Deacon sighed. “She said no again.”He quickly stripped them both of their cuffs.

“Yeah. Well, mission accomplished.” Dean chuckled.

“So, is it over?” Deacon asked.

“No, it’s not Moody. Carter figured it out, some nurse. Glockner” Sam sighed.

“Sorry she said no again, maybe it’s best you just not love a criminal?” Dean suggested.

“Were leaving.” Sam sighed.

“We should stick around.” Dean started.

Deacon sighed, “Hey, guys.”

They were at it again, “DEAN! SAM! Mara left you this.” Deacon shoved a brown envelope at them. “Said Carter said it was important before she took my Jeep and left, last time the girl took my convertible.”

Dean opened it quickly, “Wow.”

“Wanna share with the class?” Deacon asked.

“Glockner died in the old cellblock after Moody bit it. Seems they had a little inmate uprising. She got caught in the middle. They dragged her to a solitary cell and gave her a severe cerebral edema.” Dean offered.

“Someone bashed her head in.” Sam deadpanned.

“Yup.” Dean nodded.

“Does it say where she's buried?” Sam asked.

“Yup. Our sister rocks,” Dean smiled.

“That she does.” Deacon looked a bit sad. “All right, then, let's get you the hell out of here.”

“Don't worry, Deacon. We'll get rid of this thing.” Dean promised as Deacon removed a vent cover.

“Good, 'cause I want it out of my prison.” Deacon sighed, turned and looked at them both. “Already had this talk with the others, but… Boys, uh... I can't thank you enough for this. I know it was asking a lot but you still came through. Your daddy ... raised you right.”

“Well, we owed you.” Sam smiled at him, Dean shot him a look.

“Yeah.” Deacon hugged them both, “I don’t know when I will see you again.” He laughed, “Don’t let it be in here.”

“Yeah, we'll do our best.” Sam smiled.

“Scouts honor.” Dean promised. “Oh... Where do you want it?”

“Want what?” Deacon asked.

Dean grinned, Deacon rolled his eyes and pointed to his cheek. “Um... Make it look real, son.” Dean wound up, and hit him hard enough to knock him off his feet. 

-/-

Carter felt bad, but all in all, Deacon by this point should know it wasn’t going to work, and she wasn't his fairy tale. Mara was right there and more than interested in him. Carter steered them south, headed towards the last place they agreed on going, Louisiana.

-/-

Dean and Sam shared a look. Both realized exactly how much trouble they were now in. Breaking out of a federal prison, assaulting a warden. Yeah, they were not doing themselves any favors. Mara lied to Hendriksen just as Carter had told her too, sending his men to the wrong cemetery. Sam and Dean dispatched the old nurse, then headed to Louisiana. “So, Sam, how do we stay off the radar now?”


	27. Ain't My Momma's Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What Is and What Should Never Be"

The next case they took played heavily on Dean for many weeks. Carter watched her brother as he slept in the back of the Impala. Sam was driving and Adam was camped out up front with Elliott in his lap. Carter was in the middle seat in the front. Ben was Dean’s apparent pillow. Carter grabbed her pen, stretched her legs over Adam’s lap, as Elliott sat criss cross applesauce, flashlight in mouth, she started writing.

_Left Deacon’s Jeep where it would be found easily. That man probably thinks all I care about are his cars, in another life, oh I’d of stayed with him. Dean’s resting, this last case really fucked with him. It all started with an argument. Sam and Dean were fighting over the validity of the case. Dean was absolutely sure a Djinn was responsible, so he asked that me and the kids remain in town while he and Sam scoped out the place. The Djinn caught Dean off guard, and sent him into a dream world. Apparently that is something they can do, they put you in this sleep that allows them to feed off you blood and emotions. They can keep you like that for a long time. From what I understand in this world Dean was put in, **mom was alive**! I was a kindergarten teacher, Sam and Jess were engaged, but he was troubled because Dad was dead, our younger siblings were not real, and the three of us did not have a good relationship. Apparently he was some sort of recuperating drunk. He had a lovely life partner, named Cassie, a pretty pale girl with amazing blue eyes. That's not the part that got him, though. His dream family knew everything was fake, they were trying to convince him to stay, Dean killed himself in his dream world to break the Djinn’s spell. Sam was already beside him, trying to wake him up when that happened. The other victim, who Dean had been seeing throughout the whole fantasy/nightmare was another of the Djinn’s victims. I got a weird text message, and headed to the factory in time too. As the Djinn was hovering over my brothers, I killed it. Knifed it as it was trying to put both of them back under. No thank you. The girl is stable and looks like she will pull through. In other news, Deacon called and let us know that Hendriksen is chasing his own tail again. Which is pleasant. Were also on every news outlet known to man, so were wearing shades and hats a lot. I hope this blows over again, but I doubt it does. Hendriksen is determined. He’s good too. Would have made one hell of a hunter. Sammy says next time I have to get captured, guess we will see._

“So, you write the events out, and you place them next to hunts dad did?” Adam asked.

“Something like that, pictures, Elliott?” Carter asked. Elliott handed her the six photos, one of which was Dean passed out in the back of the car. He didn’t look great, but he didn’t look dead either.


	28. The Grande Scheme of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All Hell Breaks Loose"

For almost two weeks they drifted. Wondered around the southern states, ended up in a small bayou town. Sunnyside Up Dinner was literally a one room shack floating on the swamp, a wooden plank bridge led to the opening. Carter, Ben, and Adam were fast asleep in the back, a tangled mess of legs and arms. The clock read nine at night. “Hey, don’t forget the extra onions!” Dean called after Sam, Elliott on his back as they crossed the planks.

Sam doubled back, “Money?” He asked.

“Dude, were the ones whose gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions.” Elliott teased.

Dean handed him a wad of bills, “Hey, see if they got pie!” Sam stalked away, “Bring me some damn pie!” He shouted, then peaked back, all the backseaters were out cold. “I love me some pie.” He whispered to himself.

Sam and Elliott stalked into the diner, ready to order, when the car radio spazzed out. The same moment Carter screamed like someone was killing her, and jerked awake. “DEAN!” She shouted. When Dean looked up, Elliott, Sam, and the waiter were gone. 

Carter and Dean scrambled out of the car, inside the cafe they found a patron dead, the whole place empty. “Shit… shit…” Carter looked around, then fell to her knees. “Luci tried to warn me!”

Sulfur lined the doors and windows. Dean was still screaming for Sammy and Elliott. Carter had tears in her too green eyes as she looked at her brother. “We were being hunted the whole time, herded….” 

“What?” Dean dropped to her.

“Lucifer is no longer in control of his demons.” She whimpered. “I should have told you…”

-/-

Elliott woke up alone in what she perceived to be an outhouse, she struggled to get the door open and was rewarded by the sight of Sam starting to stir. He was stretched out on some plank. “SAMMY!” She shouted, rushing to him.

“El, hey baby.” He stood shakily. “Where are we?”

“No clue.” She hissed, taking Sam’s hand in hers. 

“Let’s see what's around.” Sam quickly puts Elliott on his back, the starts walking, plank of wood in hands incase he needed to fight, he paused, stopped then listened. They had only made it about fifteen feet when Andy Gallagher appeared. “Andy?” Sam cocked his head to the side.

“Elliot! Sam! What are you doing here?” Andy looked anxious, but relieved to see the hunters. 

Sam sighed, “I don’t know.”

“Me either.” Elliott agreed. 

“What am I doing here?!” Andy was definitely panicking now. 

“No clue.” Elliott narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Where are we?!” Andy nearly shouted. 

Sam could tell this was spiraling, “Andy, look, calm down.”

Andy shook his head, “I can’t calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontierland!”

Elliott snickered at that, “What, Sammy, he’s right.” 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Sam asked. 

Andy laughed nervously, “Honestly? My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh…”

Sam and Elliott spoke at once, “Like sulfur?”

Andy nodded, “How did you know that?”

“Shit, Dean, Carter, Ben, Adam…” Sam frowned.

Andy looked relieved again, “Are the others Winchesters – are they here?”

Sam's brow furrowed, “I don’t know where they are…. I don’t know if…”

Elliott sighed, “Sam, I imagine only those touched by the Demon where took.” 

“That makes some kind of sense.” Sam sighed.

-/-

“Told me what?” Dean demanded when they were back in the car.

“Lucifer, he thinks someone wants to free him, wants to release him and plans on doing it by using the kids the demon touched, Lilith maybe? The name is kind of fuzzy. Angels are working with him.” Carter offered. 

“Angels?” Dean deadpanned.

“We don’t know any angels, they are not real.” Ben snapped.

“That’s not true is it, Carter?” Adam looked so snarky.

“What’s he talking about?” Dean snapped.

“I wanted to tell you.” Carter frowned, “I didn’t know how to. That money, it came from an angel.”

“She groomed his wings and fucked him.” Adam snapped.

“You make out with a demigod and sleep with an angel.” Dean glared at her.

“Technically, they are the same being.” She almost whispered.

“WHAT?” Dean roared.

“The trickster, Loki, he is actually the Archangel Gabriel, who chose to fall to earth instead of stand up to his brothers Michael and Raphael after God disappeared and Lucifer was locked in his cage!” It all came out jumbled and in a rush.

“An archangel bit your neck, left your hips bruised, and left you ten grand. He could have paid more.” Dean looked pissed.

“Really?” Carter snapped.

“Can he help?” Dean asked.

“I… I don’t know. Lucifer thinks so. If Luci is right all I have to do is pray to him.” She muttered.

“Save your demi-god angel boyfriend for last resort.” Dean ordered.

-/-

Screams sent both Sam and Andy running along the main front of the town. They reached a building where the door was refusing to open. Tentatively Sam called out, “Hello?”

Inside a woman shouted, “Help me! Help me, please!”

“Okay, I’m here. We’re gonna get you out, all right? Just hold on a second.” Elliott clambered off his back, and Sam picked up a large rock, which he smashed into the lock on the door. “All right, one second.”

“Please!” The woman screamed again. 

Sam unlocked the door, and out stepped a familiar face, “Ava?”

Sobbing Ava dove into his arms, “Sam, oh, Sam. Thank God!” 

“So, I guess you guys know each other.” Andy declared, Elliott was holding his hand diligently. 

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. 

“How did you—I mean, how did you—” Ava sputtered. 

Elliott appraised the situation then said, “Ava, have you been here this whole time?”

“What whole time? I just woke up in there, like, a half an hour ago.” Ava was trying to steal her tears. 

“Well, you’ve been gone for five months.” Sam stated, “We have been looking for you everywhere.”

Ava just stared at him, shaking her head. “Okay, that’s impossible, because I saw you two days ago.”

“You didn’t. I’m sorry.” Sam offered. Elliott didn’t believe her, and she wondered if Sam did. 

“But… that makes no sense. That’s not—oh my God! My fiancée, Brady! If I’ve been missing for that long, he must be freaking out!” Ava cried out, fisting her hands in Sam’s shirt. 

“Well…” Elliott sighed. 

“He's dead isn’t he?” Ava asked, she sobbed for a moment, then looked to Elliott, who was holding someone's hand.

Andy waved, “Hey. Andy. Also freaking out.”

Ava turned her attention back to Sam. “Okay. What’s happening?”

Sam shrugged, looking at Elliott. “I, uh, uh, I don’t really know yet. But I know one thing: I know what the four of us have in common.”

In the distance they could hear a male voice calling out, “Hello? Is anybody there?”

Sam frowned, “Maybe more than four.” So far there were no other children Elliott’s age, he wondered if they had taken her by mistake. Sam scooped Elliott up and started running towards the call. “Hello? Hey! Hey, you guys all right?” 

Jake, a black soldier said, “I think so.”

Sam nodded “I’m Sam. This is my kid sister Elliott.”

“I’m Jake.” The gruff man grunted it out. 

The blonde woman next to him waved, “Lily.”

Elliott looked at the pair from Sam’s arms, “Are there any more of you?”

Jake laughed, “Naw.”

“How did we even get here? A minute ago, I was in San Diego.” Lily demanded. 

Jake chuckled, “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan.”

“Let me take a wild guess: you two are both twenty-three? We all are, except Elliott, she’s eight. And we all have abilities.” Sam offered. 

Jake raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Sam and Elliott shared a look, then Elliott started, “It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn’t think were possible?” They both nodded. “We have visions. We see things before they happen.”

Ava nodded at them, “Yeah. Me, too.”

Andy grinned a small one, “Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people’s heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don’t worry, it, I don’t think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this –- I’ve been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it’s not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People, they see it. This one guy I know – total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day.” He chuckled, “It was just like … you should have seen the look on his face.”

“I killed the wrong twin.” Elliott whispered to Sam, who sighed. The others shared a look of amused. 

Andy sighed, “Uh…okay.”

Lily glared at them, “So, you go, “Simon says give me your wallet”, and they do?” Then she turned her attention to Sam, Ava and Elliott, “You have visions? That’s great! I’d kill for something like that.”

Sam gave her a reassuring smile, “Lily, listen, it’s okay—”

Lily backed away from him, “No. It’s not. I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life’s not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home.”

“And what, we don’t?” Jake snapped. 

“You know what, don’t talk to me like that, not right—” Lily started. 

Elliott clicked her tongue, “Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we’re all here, and so we all have to deal with this.”

Andy turned to face Sam, “Who brought us here?”

Sam tensed and Elliott looked miserable, “It’s less of a “who”. It’s ... more of a “what”.” Sam grumbled.

Ava looked at him harshly, “What does that mean?”

“It’s a…” Sam paused, “Well, a demon.”

“His name is Azazel.” Elliott sighed, “At least according to our sister, who kind of has a thing with Lucifer…”

-/-

Dean, Bobby, and Carter were scouring everything in the last two months, all demon activity. They were on the road outside of Sioux Falls. Carter was talking to Ash on the phone in hushed tones. “We have to go to the Roadhouse.” She informed them.

“Why?” Dean snapped.

“Stop being shitty with me, I apologized. Ash says he has something, and the lines not safe.” She growled.

“Alright, what's up?” Bobby asked.

“Carter apparently fucked Loki.” Dean snapped.

Adam and Ben were in Bobby’s mustang, both had laptops and were researching god knows what. “What? We killed him.” Bobby sighed.

“Not exactly.” Carter frowned.

“He’s actually not a demigod. He’s an archangel.” She knew she sounded crazy.

“Ok.” Was all Bobby said. “Let’s head to the roadhouse.”

“Ben, Adam with me!” Dean barked, both boys scrambled out of the car.

“Guess your with me.” Bobby looked at Carter who looked pissed.

-/-

Jake looked between Elliott, Sam, and Ava in disbelief, “So, we’re soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?”

Sam started, “When you put it like that—”

Jake ignored him, “And, and we’ve been picked?”

“Yes.” Elliott nodded. 

Jake, “Why us?”

Sam frowned, “I’m not sure, okay? But look, I just know—”

“Sam, I’m sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?” Ava looked confused, or something else. Either way there was something off about her and Elliott was not a fan. 

“Look, I know it sounds crazy, but—” Elliott started. 

Jake rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t just sound it.”

Sam growled, “I don’t really care what you think, okay? If we’re all gathered here together, then that means it’s starting and that we’ve gotta—”

Jake shook his head, “The only thing I’ve gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I’ve heard enough. I’m better off on my own. FYI, so are you.”

Sam tried to stop him as he started walking away, ”Jake, hold on. Jake!”

“Well he's fun.” Elliott grumbled, watching the man stalk away. 

“We have to follow him.” Sam ordered.

Jake ignored them, striding ahead, he noticed a small little girl playing inside one of the buildings, the little girl locked eyes with him, and then vanished, Jake confused, stumbled into the old school house. “Hello?” He called out, he could faintly hear a small girl giggling. “It’s all right. Don’t be scared. Are you lost?” When he received no answer he tried again, “Hello?” A shrill noise pulled his attention to the chalkboard, where the words I WILL NOT KILL where written over and over again. The girl materialized, her giggling louder, and claws pushing through her skin, her face started to contort, and teeth emerged. Jake shouted, “Get back!”

Elliott made it to Jake first, she grabbed an iron poker and ran it through the little girl right as Sam burst into the school room. The plum of black smoke shot out the open window. Andy, Ava, and Lily joined them. Elliott sighed, “Just so you know? That was a demon.”

Once everyone was out of the school house, Elliott once more holding tight to both Andy and Sam’s hand. She trusted them, not the others. Sam sighed, “Now, that thing – I’m not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn’t tell us where we are. Andy, are you with me or what?”

Andy was close to hyperventilating at this point, “Give me a minute. I’m still working through, “Demons are real”.” Elliott squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“How are you dealing with this kid?” Jake asked Elliott sinking to her level.

She cocked her head to the side, “I was raised a hunter…”

“Hunter?” Lily asked.

“Winchesters.” Andy offered, “They are monster hunters, we have two of the six. If I know Dean and Carter, they are on their way here now.” 

“Let’s move.” Sam tugged them back through town, pausing when his eyes saw a familiar sight, “I’ve seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled…”

“Those that weren’t were killed.” Elliott added as an afterthought.

Ava snorted, “Good, glad to know we are somewhere historical.”

Lily scoffed, “Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?”

“That’s what I am wondering.” Sam sighed. 

Lily stopped short. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge.”

“Wait.” Elliott caught her jacket, “The only way out of here is through miles of woods, and hell only knows how many demons.”

Jake took a step forward, almost behind Elliott, “Yeah, he’s right. We should—”

“There is no we. I have nothing in common with any of you.” Lily shouted. 

“Okay, look, I know—” Sam started.

“No, you don’t know.” Lily looked sick. “I accidently touched my girlfriend.”

With that everyone turned to look at her. Elliott released her jacket, and carefully hugged the woman’s legs. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” Lily jerked away from her. “I feel like I’m in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse…”

“El and I have lost people too, we have three brothers and an older sister out there right now who might be dead. We’re all in bad shape. But I’m telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together.” Sam asserted.

“Fine.” Lily huffed. Elliott didn’t buy it, neither did Sam.

“Alright, let’s tear through the houses.” Elliott declared. 

Sam nodded, “We’re looking for iron, silver, salt –- any kind of weapon.”

Jake looked between them, “Salt is a weapon?”

Sam snarked, “It’s a brave new world.”

Andy frowned, “Well, hopefully there’s food in your world, because I’m frickin’ starving.”


	29. The Grande Scheme of Things (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All Hell Break's Loose" (1,2)

The Roadhouse was completely leveled. Debris from whatever hit it, strewn everywhere. “Shit.” Carter whimpered, instinctively she and Dean reached out for each other. The moment their fingers interlocked, peace washed over them. 

“Oh, my god.” Bobby frowned. “Everyone, start looking, if Ellen is here or Ash, we can still save them.”

They all moved to sift through the debris. “I forgive you.” Dean stated it lamely. “We needed the money.” Carter only nodded. Sometime later Dean asked, “Any sign of Ellen or Ash?”

“No.” Echoed around him. Dean tripped, in regaining his balance, he saw Ash’s watch, he grabbed for it, yanking hard, a charred corpse with it. 

“Damnit, no.” Dean hissed.

-/-

From further in the house Andy yelled for them. “Hey guys, I found something!” Sam, Ava, and Elliott joined Jake and Andy in the kitchen, and was proudly holding up two bags, “Salt!”

“That’s great Andy, now we all can… where’s Lily?” Sam looked around them.

“LILY?” Ava called out, both Elliott and Sam echoed her. 

The sound of children giggling made them exit to look outside, Lily was hanging from the watertower, dead. Ava freaked, “Oh, my God! Okay, that’s officially—Sam, she’s dead! She’s dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That’s killed! Okay, we have to get out of here.”

Elliott commanded, “Stop.”

“Yeah, I second that emotion.” Andy growled. 

Jake sighed, “Not sure that’s an option.”

Ava looked perplexed, “What?”

Sam frowned, “Lily was trying to leave. The demon’s not gonna let us get away that easy. We’ve gotta gear up for the next attack.”

Ava stared at him like he had grown two heads, “Oh, gear up?”

Elliott nodded, “Yeah.”

Ava was starting to panic again, “Okay, well, I’m not a soldier. I can’t do that!”

Ssm glared around him, “Well, if you wanna stay alive, you’re gonna have to. Let’s go.”

Jake’s eyes glanced up, “I’ll get her down.”

Sam turned to Elliott, “You know, I was just thinking about how much Dean would help right now. I’d give my arm for a working phone.”

Andy’s face lit up, “You know, you may not need one. I’ve never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Dean’s on you? Like, something he touched?”

Sam searched his pockets, “Uh…I’ve got a receipt. Would that work? You got anything Elliott?”

“His shirt!” The little girl was tugging the flannel from her body, “I fell asleep in it.”

Andy looked between the receipt and the shirt, “Shirts, better.”

-/-

“What the hell could Ash have known?” Carter sighed.

“Anything Lucifer might know about this?” Dean asked.

“The Apocalypse, Revelations, it's happening…” She frowned.

“How in the hell do we find Sam? Elliott?” Ben snapped.

Adam had been very quiet, sitting on a burnt piece of wood. His laptop in hand. Dean grunted, clutching his forehead, at the same moment Carter was overwhelmed with a tough, PET HURRY. Lucifer! She tired to chase it, but couldn’t instead she grabbed Dean where he started to sink to his knees. He tried to wave her off saying something like “Headache.”

“DEAN! DEAN! ARE YOU WITH ME?” Carter shook him, screaming, as his head slumped forward.

Finally Dean exhaled, “Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Carter, Bobby.”

“It was a vision.” Bobby declared, motioning Ben and Adam closer. 

“Yeah. I don’t know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels.”

Bobby and Carter both jumped at him, “What else did you see?”

Dean tried to recall everything, “Uh… there was a bell.”

Carter glared at him, “What kind of bell?”

Dean eyes closed tight, “Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don’t know.”

Bobby asked, “Engraving?”

“Yeah.”

Adam’s face perked up, “Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?”

Dean eyed him, “Yeah, exactly.”

Bobby grinned at Adam, “We know where Sam and Elliott are.”

-/-

They learned that Jake was strong, real strong. Like lift a house kind of strong. That night once everyone settled into the house, and the salt lines were drawn, Sam pulled Elliott into his arms. His youngest sister wrapped around him, chest to chest, and huffed to sleep wiggled as tight to him as she could, he had zipped his jacket over both of them, his head resting on Elliott’s. He watched the room around him. Elliott and he seemed to be on the same page, it would be a grave miscalculation to trust anyone in this room, yet, Ava and Andy he knew - they were fundamentally good people after all. 

Sam must have drifted off to sleep because he found himself in his old nursery with the yellow eyed demon, Azazel himself. “You’re awfully quiet, Sam. You’re not mad at me, are you? Sorry about nabbing Elliott too, that was unfortunate.” 

Sam glared at him, “I’m gonna tear you to shreds, I swear to—”

“When you wake up, tiger, you give it your best shot.”

“Where’s Dean, Carter, Ben, Adam?”

“Quit worrying about them, and Elliott too. I’d worry more about yourself.”

“Why? You gonna kill me?”

“I’m trying to help you. That’s why we’re talking. You’re the one I’m rooting for.”

Sam stared at him, confused, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you’re here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive.”

“I thought we were supposed to be—”

“Soldiers in a coming war? That’s true. You are. But here’s the thing: I don’t need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one.” He chuckled.

“Why?”

“Well, I couldn’t just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need ... is a leader.”

“To lead who?”

“Oh, I’ve already got my army. Or, I will soon, anyway.”

“You son of a bitch.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you hadn’t guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy’s brother, what’s-his-name? They weren’t strong enough. I’m looking for the best and brightest of your generation.”

“My generation? Thats why your sorry about Elliott, it wasn’t her turn.”

“I wanna give you the inside track. You’re tough. You’re smart. You’re well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam – Sammy – you’re my favorite.” He laughed again. 

“You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love.”

“The cost of doing business, I’m afraid. I mean, sweet little Jessica – she just had to die. You were all set to marry that little blonde thing, become a tax lawyer with two kids, a beer gut, and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp, on the road, honing your skills. Your gifts.” 

“What about my mom?” Sam snapped, his fist shaking. 

“That was bad luck.”

“Bad luck?”

“She walked in on us. Wrong place, wrong time.”

“What does that mean?” Sam snapped. 

“It wasn’t about her. It was about you. It’s always been about you. Same with Elliott’s mother.”

“What?”

For a long moment Azazel watched Sam, then he sighed. “Well…okay. You caught me in a charitable mood. I’ll show you.” He snapped his fingers, and suddenly a very familiar scene unfolded before Sam. “Look familiar? It should.” Sam watched his six-month-old self crying in his crib, while the Yellow-Eyed Demon from the past stood over him all those years ago. “Relax, Sam, this is just a hi-def instant replay. Enjoy the show.”

Sam watched as his mother entered the room. “John, is he hungry?” Mary asked. 

Sam tried to get his mom's attention only to be shushed by Azazel. Whose past self was shushing Mary. “Okay,” Mary ducked out of the nursery. 

Sam shouted after her, “Wait, Mom. Mom!”

“What did I just tell you, Sam? She can’t hear you. This isn’t real.”

Sam watched as the past Azazel slit his wrist and dripped the blood into Sam’s mouth, “What the hell are you doing to me?”

“Better than mother’s milk.” He smirked. 

Sam faltered, “Does this mean I have demon blood in me? That Elliott does! Answer me!”

Mary suddenly rushed back into the room, “It’s you.”

Sam frowned, “She knew you.” He watched as Mary was forced back against the wall, her body moved up until she was pinned against the ceiling. 

Sam shouted, “MOM NO!”

“I don’t think you wanna see the rest of this.” The demon snapped his fingers and Sam jolted awake in the abandoned house in South Dakota, Elliott against his chest. 

“Sam, wake up! Ava’s missing!” Jake growled.

-/-

Sam frowned. “Elliott, do you wanna stay here or go with me.” 

“With you obviously.” Elliott laughed.

“Ok, so…” Sam looked at Andy and Jake.

“I’ll take the barn and the hotel. You take the houses.” Jake decided. 

“All right. Meet back here in ten minutes, okay? Andy, you stay inside.” Sam tugged Elliott along behind him. 

“Okay.” Both Jake and Andy called to him. 

Sam and Elliott each took a side of the road, so to speak, to look on. Never letting go of each other's hands. Elliott kept her eyes peeled for demons as well. Elliott had no clue how long they looked, but it wasn’t long until Ava started screaming. Sam scooped Elliott up, and ran back to the house. Ava was standing in the doorway, pointing lamely at Andy’s mangled body, as she cried. “Sam! I just found him like this!” She made a move to step closer to Sam, but he stepped back. 

Elliott glared at her, “What happened?”

Ava shrieked, “I don’t know!”

Sam’s mind was working overtime, “How’d that thing get in? Where were you?”

“I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like two minutes!” Ava cried out irritated. 

Sam sighed, “You shouldn’t have gone outside. Ava, we have to stay in here—” Sam paused as Elliott tugged on his sleeve, her mouth in a O shape as she pointed to the window, “Who did that?”

Ava shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe Andy—”

Sam shook his head, “Andy wouldn’t do that. Ava, that line wasn’t broken when I left. Ava”

Ava glared at him, “What? You don’t think that I—”

Elliott stepped protectively in front of Sam, “I’ll tell you what I think: five months. You’re the only one with all that time you can’t account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily.”

Ava glared, “Pretentious little thing aren't you. What are you trying to say?”

Sam snapped, “What happened to you?”

“Nothing!” Ava shouted, both Sam and Elliott glared at her. “Had you going though, didn’t I?” She wiped her eyes and winked at them. “Yeah. I’ve been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time.”

Sam recoiled, “You killed them? All of them?”

“Even children?” Elliott glared. 

Ava chuckled, “I’m the undefeated heavyweight champ.”

Sam looked very disheartened, “Oh, my God.”

Ava giggled again, “Don’t think God has much to do with this, Sam.”

Sam and Elliott snapped at the same time, “How could you?”

Ava rolled her eyes, “I had no choice. It's me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it.”

Sam stopped for a moment, picking Elliott up who instantly spider monkeyed to his back, “Fighting what?” Sam asked, his mind trying to work out a way to keep Elliott from harm.

Ava rolled her eyes, pacing slightly, “Who we are, Sam. If you'd just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it’s crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain.” She giggled, “I can’t believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?”

“Control demons.” Elliott deadpanned. 

Ava nodded, “Ah, you are quick on the draw.” She cradled her hands in her head, “Yeah, I’m sorry, Sam. But, it’s over. You too brat.” Jake saved the day, he broke Ava’s neck before the black pillows of smoke she was controlling could reach Sam and Elliott.

-/-

They parked the Impala, Bobby climbing out first, “Well, it looks like the rest of the way on foot.” The path was blocked off, and the whole area overgrown.

Carter and Dean popped open the trunk. “Adam. I want you to kill anything that comes out of here that isn’t us.” She demanded. Adam nodded, both him and Ben armed with guns. “If you can’t kill it…”

“Yeah, I know, get the hell outta here, beens Bobby is with you, head to Rufus.” Adam sighed, he embraced Dean, Carter, then Bobby. Ben followed suit. 

“Let’s go.” Dean said finally, slinging a backpack over his shoulder, as he nodded towards Carter. She slipped her hand into his and nodded.

-/-

Sam held Elliott on his back, “I think we can make it out of here now.”

Jake frowned, “But the Acheri demon…”

Elliott just shook her head, “No, no, no. Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn’t come back now that she’s dead. We gotta go.”

Jake sighed, “Not “we”. Only one of us is getting out of here. I, I’m sorry. Sorry Elliott.”

Sam and Elliott both looked at him, “What?”

“I had a vision. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was.” Jake explained. 

“No, Jake, listen. You can’t listen to him.” Sam sighed, looking more exhausted than anything. Elliott could only count three hours asleep between them. 

Jake frowned, “S-Sam, he’s not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don’t play along, he’ll kill us all. Now, I-I like you, man. I do. And I like you too, Elliot. But do the math here. What good’s it do for the three of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard.” 

“You come with us, we can kill him together.” Sam tried.

“How do I know you won’t turn on me?” Jake asked seriously.

“We won’t, that's not who we are.” Elliott sighed.

“But I don’t know that.” Jake glared. 

“Alright, look.” Sam drew his knife, carefully showed it to Jake, then placed it on the ground. “Just come with me and El, Jake. Don’t do this. Don’t play into what it wants.” Jake placed his weapon on the ground too, Sam smiled, “Okay.” He made a slight move to take the lead, but Jake punched him hard enough his head slammed into Elliott and the two flew across the yard, slamming into the ground. Jake glowered, making his way towards them, kicking through a fence that stood in his way, then leaned over Sam, whose body rested heavily on Elliott’s. 

-/-

On the ground Sam glared up at Jake, watching him make his way towards them, Sam kicked out, and hurried to stand. In the next moment they were both on the ground rolling around. Elliott could hear the sickening snap of Jake punching Sam’s shoulder, realized the bone was broken. Sam hit the ground hard, then shakily stood. Sam managed to duck out of a uppercut Jake aimed at him. Jake’s arm caught in one of the wooden railings, both Sam and Elliott scrambled at Jake, hitting and kicking what they could. Sam grabbed the iron bar Jake had dropped in the tussle, and slammed it into Jake’s head, knocking him out. Elliott swayed behind him, Sam turned to appraise his littlest sister. Her ribs were sticking out on both side of her body, and her nose twisted awkwardly.

“SAM!” Dean’s voice echoed.

“ELLIOTT!” Carter screamed.

Rain started to fall as Sam shakily picked up Elliott. He could see flashlight beams dancing towards him, he started a slow progression towards Dean and Bobby, a smile on his face. “Deee…. Carrrr.” He moaned.

“SAM! LOOK OUT!” Both Carter and Dean screamed, now springing on the mud covered street as Jake stood, knife in hand. “NOOOOOOOOOOO!” They both screamed as the knife wrenched into Sam’s back, and then into Elliott’s gut.

Jake twisted the knife, then darted away into the woods. Sam tumbled forward to his knees, right as Dean and Carter crashed into him. Carter holding Elliott in her arms, Dean an arm thrown around Carter, and both clinging to Sam. Carter was whispering soft words to Elliott. “Baby, mommys here, mommys here, we love you, just hold on okay baby, I know it hurts, I love you so much, El.”

Sam’s head dipped forward, crashing into Dean’s shoulder. Bobby had reached them now. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you.” They moved carefully so he could get a better look at Sam’s face, he realized that Elliott was already dead in Carter’s arms, blood pooling around the little broken body. Carter hadn’t let her go though. “Hey, look at me. It’s not even that bad. It’s not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam!” Carter pressed into Dean, the two of them holding Sam’s shoulders, his head wobbled, his eyes weren’t focused. “Hey, listen to me. We’re gonna patch you up, okay? You’ll be good as new. Huh? I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna take you care of you. I’ve got you. That’s my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?” Dean cupped at Sam’s face, but Carter shivered, her hands knotting lower in Sam’s shirt. A sob slipping from her lips. “Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!” His eyes slid shut, and his head hung. “No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God”

Carter shrieked. Bobby didn’t know what was worse, realizing two of the six were dead, or realizing Dean and Carter were breaking. The two held Sam and Elliott to them, broken, mangled, bloody bodies. In the rain Bobby wasn’t sure where Carter ended and Dean started, he wanted to do something, anything, but this was worse than John’s death. They hadn’t screamed and begged for John, they had accepted it. Carter’s face was pressed into Elliott’s, Bobby reached tentatively to close Elliott’s eyes. He placed as comforting a hand as he could on both his oldest children’s bodies, then dropped to his knees with them.

-/-

Bobby was not pleased. Dean had carried Sam, Carter had carried Elliott into one of the nicer houses, and placed the two on a long forgotten mattress. Carter was laid down, holding Elliott in her arms, and Dean was at the top of the bed, Sam’s head in his lap. Silence.

“Dean? Brought you this back. Carter, honey?” Neither looked up at him. Bobby sat the chicken down on the table.

“No, thanks. I'm fine.” Dean snapped.

“Not hungry.” Carter whimpered. It had been eleven hours. He had stolen a car from town, and sent Adam and Ben on to his house, not telling them what was up. Then Bobby had stolen a second car.

He knew it sounded lame, but Bobby said it anyway, “You should eat something.”

“I said I'm fine.” Dean grumbled, taking a sip from his bottle of whiskey, he passed it to Carter. 

“Dean... I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time... we bury Sam? Carter, we need to do the same with Elliott.” Bobby tried. 

“No.” Dean and Carter growled, unmoving. 

Bobby sighed, “Maybe we could…”

In a strangely calm manner, Dean responded, “What? Torch their corpses? Not yet.”

Bobby glared for a moment, “I want you to come with me. Both of you.” He stood.

“I'm not going anywhere.” In unison again. 

“Dean, please, Carter, please.” Bobby was talking low like they were wild animals. 

Finally Dean snapped, “Would you cut us some slack?”

Bobby frowned, “I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit, I could use your help, those kids need you both.” Dean snorted, Carter hummed. “Something big is going down – end-of-the world big.”

“Well, then let it end!” Dean shouted as Carter screamed, “Good riddance.”

Shaking Bobby whispered, “You don't mean that.”

“You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here.” Dean shouted.

“GO! GET OUT!” Carter glared, her own voice cracking.

“Just… I’m sorry, go.” Dean shoved at him, dislodging Sam’s head from his lap.

Bobby shuffled, “You know where I’ll be.”


	30. The Grande Scheme of Things (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All Hell Break's Loose" (2)

“Are they coming back?” Adam asked.

“I don’t know.” Bobby sighed. “John put a lot on them to protect you guys, and right now, I don’t think either one of them knows how to deal with what happened.”

“What did happen?” Ben asked.

“Dean and Carter should tell you.” Bobby said finally.

“Well, alright then, you and Rufus gonna let us hunt if we have to stay here?” Adam asked.

“If that’s what you want, or you could go to school.” Bobby offered. “Jo is already out hunting with Rufus.”

-/-

Carter remained silent, her body contorted around Elliott, whatever words she had said she was done with them, but Dean, he needed to talk. “You know, when we were little— and you couldn't been more than 5— you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you, "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." I just wanted you to be a kid... Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you... Keep you safe... Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job...And I screwed it up.” Dean choked back a sob, “I blew it and for that I am sorry.” He hurriedly wiped his face on his sleeve. “I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?” 

“We can fix this.” Carter’s voice was low and broken, “We can.”

“Carter,” Dean felt her body behind his. She was climbing over Elliott and over Sam, her arms tight around her shoulders. “We didn’t mess up, we… can fix this.” 

-/-

Finding a crossroads was easy, there were tons around these days. Standing in the pale moonlight, covered with their siblings blood, they dug a hole, burying a box with both their pictures in it, snatched from the Journal. “Oh, come on already.” Carter growled.

“Show yourself, bitch.” Dean snapped.

A beautiful redhead in a black dress appeared, her eyes black. “Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors.” She paused, “Dean. It is so, so good to see you, and Carter, damn those dimples.” She let her eyes rake over the pair. “I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed. All alone in the world. It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment.” She was within inches of them, hovering. “Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses.”

“I should send you right back to hell.” Dean growled.

“You should, but you won’t.” The demon snickered.

“Oh, yea?” Carter glared, the woman the demon was wearing was taller than her.

The demon looked at Dean first, “Yeah. Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and—let me guess— you're offering up your own soul?” And then turned her attention to Carter, “And you, baby Elliott, never even got a chance at life, your soul for her?”

“There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. All you gotta do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years— ten years, and then you come for me.” Dean argued.

“You must be joking.” The demon giggled.

They had not accounted for that, “That's the same deal you give everybody else.” Carter shot.

“You're not everybody else. Your Winchesters.” She paused, “Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway.” She shot at Dean, “And you little whore, you're condemned to hell already, why bother with you.”

“Nine years?” Carter tried.

“No.”

“Eight?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer— five years or no deal.” Dean snapped.

“No deal then, best bury your babies before they stink up the place.” She sneered.

“Wait!” Carter almost screamed.

“IT’s a fire sale, and everything must go.” The demon sang.

“What do… what do you want?” They asked at the same time.

“First off, quit groveling, needy girls and boys are such a turn off.” The demon cooed. “Look... Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with. And you Carter, oh, God, the hard-on the boss has for you…” She sighed. “I'll do it.”

Dean said, “You’ll bring him back,” just as Carter said, “Elliott can come back?”

“I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year, and one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. They drop dead. They’re back to rotten meat in no time. So... It's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?” The demon asked. Carter grabbed the demon first, slamming her lips to it’s, then Dean caught her by the hair, jerking her up, and kissing the demon’s lips too. “Hm, I’d love to be in a sandwich with you too lovelies some time.” She purred, “Violent and rough, I see why all those truck drivers loved you as a pair when you were younger.” 

-/-

Sam and Elliott woke up alone. Her ribs all back in place, skin sore and scared. Sam found that a scar now lined his back where Jack had stabbed him. Elliott’s nose was back in place. Carter was on them first, “Thank god.” She pressed kisses to Elliott’s face, then hauled Sam down and kissed his lips softly. Dean had them both in a hug before Carter moved away. 

“Owwww.” Sam and Elliott hissed.

“I’m sorry.” Both Carter and Dean gushed. 

“So happy you're awake.” Carter rubbed both their cheeks.

“It’s damn good to see you up and around.” Dean nodded.

“What happened to us, I thought we were dead.” Sam looked at them both.

“We were dead.” Elliott agreed.

“It was touch and go for a while, but Bobby patched you both us, after that kid…” Carter’s voice dropped off.

“Bobby took Adam and Ben back to Sioux Falls, just in case.” Dean concluded. “Who was the guy that k… stabbed you?”

“His name's Jake. Did you get him?” Elliott asked.

“No, he disappeared into the woods.” Carter sighed.

Sam shot up, shakily, “We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart.”

“Whoa, bud, let’s sit back down!” Carter ordered.

Dean rubbed his face, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat?” 

“You hungry El?” Carter asked.

Both nodded. “Well, let’s get some grub!” Dean declared.

-/-

As they sat around the waffle house, it was almost three in the morning. They compared notes. Elliott and Sam filled them in on what they now knew about the Demon. Carter came clean about Gabriel, Lucifer. Dean explained about the Roadhouse.

The night was a bit of a blur after that, they were headed down to Bobby’s, car speeding through the night like a bullet shot out of a gun. How do you even explain what they had done?

-/-

Bobby had known that they were up to something. Known in the way Carter spoke. When a knock on the door pulled him from his lore, he opened it to find all four of the Winchesters he had left behind in the abandoned town standing before him. “Hey, Bobby.” Dean and Carter spoke at once.

“Hi Bobby.” Sam smiled.

“Hiya pawpaw!” Elliott rushed to embrace him.

“Sam, El, it’s good to see you…. Up and moving.” Bobby gave both Carter and Dean stern looks.

“Thanks for patching us up!” Sam clasped him on the shoulder.

“You're the best!” Elliott agreed.

“No problem, glad I could help.” Bobby nodded at them both, as they pushed past him.

“EL! SAM!” Adam and Ben could be heard in the living room hugging their siblings.

“Well, let’s see what you got!” Carter made to sidestep Bobby, instead Bobby grabbed them both and pushed them out of the house.

“The hell did you two do?” Bobby snarled.

“Made a deal.” Carter whispered.

“For how long?” He demanded.

They shared a look. “One year.” Dean sighed.

“One year.” Bobby echoed. “Both of you.” They nodded. “Dammit Dean, Shit Carter!”

“Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?” Dean snapped.

“And, I’ll go down with you.” Carter nodded firmly.

Bobby looked between them, then reached to cup each one’s cheek, pulling their faces together and to his level. “I could throttle you!”

“No way, don’t send us down early, we got shit to do!” Carter joked.

“What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're all just itching to throw yourselves down the pit.” Bobby glared at them, but didn’t release either one.

“That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? I--I--It's like my life could mean something.” Dean growled.

“My only job has been to protect them, we promised Dad, and we are going to.” Carter added.

“What? And it didn't before?! Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!” Bobby snapped.

“We… we couldn’t…” Carter choked up, her eyes dancing with tears.

“We couldn’t let them die.” Dean managed to get the words out, his voice cracking.

“How do you think those four are going to feel when they figure this out? How did you feel, Dean, when your dad did it for you?” Bobby snarled.

“You can’t tell them.” Carter whimpered.

“Take shots at us do whatever.” Dean snapped.

“But you can’t tell them.” Carter whimpered again.

Bobby felt the tears on his eyes, he pulled both into him. A resounding clicking on the other side alerted them to an intruder.

-/-

Adam, Ben, Elliott, and Sam gathered around the coffee table in Bobby’s living room. “Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means.” Adam sighed. 

“What is it?” Sam asked. 

Ben started, “Demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here.” He pointed to a map of Wyoming, “All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming.”

“Wyoming?” Elliott asked, cautiously. 

Adam nodded, “Yeah. That one area's totally clean – spotless. It's almost as if…”

“What?” Sam asked. 

Ben shrugged, “The demons are surrounding it.”

Sam sighed, “But you don't know why?”

Adam growled, “No, and by this point my eyes are swimming.”

“How about we look over it?” Elliott suggested taking the books and printouts into her lap, Sam instantly leaning closer to him, he winced when a twinge ran down his back.

-/-

Ellen they tested with everything they knew to man to make sure she was who she said she was. She quickly filled them in on the fact that had they not ran out of pretzels she would have perished too. Ash had left her a message, if anything went crazy to look in the safe the roadhouse kept. She produced a map of Wyoming, “This is what Ash left. I hope he didn’t die in vain.”

-/-

The early morning hours found everyone stretched out in the livingroom, Ben and Elliott tangled asleep together on the couch, Carter stretched out under the coffee table, blanket wrapped around her, head on her hand, elbow supporting her, every once in awhile she would nod off and her face would slam into the old tomb she was reading. Adam was fast asleep next to her, nose deep in the spine of a book, thankfully not drooling yet. Dean was stretched out awkwardly in an armchair, a book wedged under him, and two in his lap, wide open, with yet another one behind his head. Sam was on the second couch, Ellen’s head pillowed into his lap. Sam had a book on his other leg, hands flipping through the pages. Bobby, behind his desk, tired eyes and worry lingering. “I don’t believe it.” He said finally, a broad smile on his face. 

Carter jerked her head up, slamming it into the edge of the coffee table, “Son of a bitch.” She muttered rubbing at the back of her head. Dean and Sam both rubbed sleep from their eyes, Ellen rolled over to face Bobby. 

“What? You got something?” Sam asked slowly. 

Bobby grabbed the map up, “A lot more than that. Each of these X's” He pointed at them in turn, “Is an abandoned frontier church— all mid-19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt.”

Dean perked up at that, “Demon-killing gun maker Samuel Colt?”

“Yup, and there is more.” He grabbed a sharpie, “He built private railway lines” He started tracing them out on the map, “which just happens to lay out like this” A giant star.

Carter raised an eyebrow, “Tell me that's not what I think it is.”

Sam smiled, a chuckle on his lips, “It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap.”

Dean grinned, “That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross.”

“I’ve never heard of anything this big.” Ellen grumbled, finally sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

“No one has.” Bobby laughed.

“And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?” Carter grumbled, now scurrying out from under the table, tossing her blanket over Adam.

“Definitely.” Sam declared.

“How do you know?” Dean asked.

“All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in.” Sam explained.

“But they are trying?” Carter asked.

“That’s what I have been looking over.” Dean sighed. “The only thing inside there other than the churches is a cowboy cemetery.”

“Well what's so important about a cemetery or... what's Colt trying to protect?” Adam asked stirring awake.

Carter had caught up on Dean’s notes, “Well, unless…”

“Unless what?” Bobby snapped.

“I… What if he wasn’t keeping something out, but something in.” Dean suggested. Carter nodded.

Ellen did not look relieved, “Now that's a comforting thought.”

“Yea, you think.” Adam snapped.

“This is a nightmare.” Ben grumbled.

“Whaddya think Bobby?” Sam started.

“Can they get in?” Carter added when Bobby looked confused.

Bobby shook his head no, “This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across.”

“No, but Sammy and I know someone who can,” Elliott looked pale, “Jake.”

-/-

They made it to Sam Colt’s cemetery by nightfall. By the time Jake slipped in it was already late, everyone in position. Sam and Elliott watched him, then slipped out of the shadows. “Hi there, Jake.” they said as one.

“Wait... you were dead. I killed you.” He studied Sam for a moment, “And you, Sam’s weight on you after I punched him shattered all your ribs.”

“Well, next time - finish the job.” Sam snapped.

“I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man.” Jake sputtered, “You can’t be alive, you can’t.”

Bobby made himself known, walking around the crypt. “Okay, just take it real easy there, son.”

“And if I don’t?” Jake asked. 

“Wait and see.” Elliott snapped.

“Oh, you're gonna kill me little girl?” Jake sneered.

“It’s a thought.” Sam mused.

Jake glared at Sam, “You had your chance. You couldn't.”

“Not a mistake I will make twice.” Sam growled, Jake laughed at him. 

“What are you smiling at, you little bitch?” Dean growled.

Jake ignored him, turning his attention instead to Ellen,”Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head.” Shakily Ellen complied, “See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn.”

“Let her go.” Carter commanded.

“Shoot him.” Ellen ordered Adam, who was crouched down near her.

“You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off…” Jake laughed, “Everyone put your guns down, except her.” Seven guns clattered to the ground. “Okay, see that wasn’t hard, thank you.”

Jake turned his back on them, and pulled the Colt from his pocket, he moved to insert it into opening on the crypt. Dean, Bobby, and Adam surged on Ellen getting the gun from her, and dragging her out of the onslaught. Carter shot Jake twice in the back, and once in the neck, as he crumpled Sam looked over his shoulder at his sister, who nodded. Blood was starting to bubble from Jake’s mouth, “Please... don't. Please.” He begged. Sam shot him three times, close range in the chest. 

In their haste they had not realized he had already unlocked the crypt, two different engravings on either side of the Colt were spinning. Carter grabbed at Sam’s sleeve, pulling him back, pushing him towards Ben and Elliott. “Oh, no.” Bobby hummed.

“Bobby, what is it?” Ellen asked.

“It’s hell.” Bobby responded, eyes looking at Carter. 

Dean shakily jerked the Colt from the doorway as he shouted, “Take cover!” As the crypt doors burst open they found themselves diving around tombstones, hundreds of thousands of black plumes erupted, in the night sky, each breaking through the recently opened devils tap.

“What the hell just happened?” Ben snapped, watching more black streaks erupt from the crypt.

“That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell.” Ellen shivered, holding tight to Elliott who was wedged between her and Bobby. Carter and Sam were furthest away, crouched together. Dean not far from them had Ben tucked to him, and a row ahead of them Adam had his back pressed to a tomb stone. 

“Luck about the tattoos then.” Adam chuckled.

“Come on! We gotta shut that gate!” Ellen cried, already prepared to rush it.

“Hold on!” Dean shouted, “If the demon gave this to Jake-” Before he could finish the Colt was ripped from his hands, all their heads turned to see Azazel smiling at them.

“Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns.” He mocked. With a flick of his wrist, Dean and Adam were sent flying through the air. 

Ellen, Carter, Elliott, Ben, and Bobby were struggling to close the crypt door, with Sam rushing to help them. “DEAN! ADAM!” Sam shouted watching them flail through the air. Dean hit a headstone, and Adam a tree. 

Lazily Azazel flicked his wrist sending Sam into a nearby tree. “I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you— knew you had it in you.” He continued his trek to Dean, “Sit a spell.” The headstone seemed to wrap around his wrist, holding him in place, “So, Dean... I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, red tape— it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation.” He grinned, then waved his wrist. Carter’s body jerked beside Dean. “And, thanks to you, I have a spare.” He smiled at Carter. “Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me— have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?".” He chuckled.

“You call that a good deal?” Carter spat.

“Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean…” The demon paused, “ou saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it? And Carter, you helped facilitate it, maybe I should have picked you. The boss has a thing for you anyways.” He giggled, “How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100%, pure, Sam? Or in that case 100% pure, Elliott?” He snapped. Carter and Dean glared at him, they could see both Sam and Elliott listening intensely hurt and confusion on their faces. Ghost lofted from the crypt. “You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family…”

Azazel flicked his wrist, bringing Carter’s body in front of Deans, he cocked the Colt and prepared to take aim. The spirit of John Winchester engulfed him fully, arms wrapped tight around him and shouted. The body that was being possessed by Azazel dropped, the black smoke erupting from it, as it and the spirit of John battled, wrestled. The demon managed to push him to the ground, and re entered his body, as he stood and turned a single gunshot echoed through the graveyard. Ben stood, Colt drawn, looking dead ahead. 

Bobby and Ellen managed to close the gate, and turned sharply with Elliott. Elliott took off running towards Carter and Dean. By the time Bobby and Ellen took in the scene before them, all six of the Winchester children stood around the ghost of their father, embracing him. He pressed feather light kissed to their heads, then stepped away from them. John Winchester nodded briefly at Bobby and Ellen then disappeared.

Carter had Ben and Sam in her arms, the next moment. Dean grabbed up Elliott and Adam, and the six pressed together, tears and confusion. A single chant seemed to dance through them, “We did it.” 

-/-

“Did I die? Jake looked like he saw a ghost, what did you do?” Sam demanded.

Elliott holding his hand looked up at Carter, “Did you make a deal.”

Carter shifted. “Our job has always been to take care of you.”

“We just wanted a second chance, we didn’t know what else to do.” Dean added.

“We loved you too much to let you go.” Carter sighed, ruffling Elliott’s hair.

“How long?” Sam demanded.

Dean and Carter shared a look. Dean hung his head, Carter worried her lip ring. “How long?” Adam and Ben demanded at once.

“A year.” Carter whispered.

“You shouldn't've done that. How could you do that?” Sam shouted.

“Both of you just one year?” Ellen asked from behind them. The graveyard was eerily quiet as the sun came up.

“Yea.” Dean sighed. “Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job.”

“Our job.” Carter corrected. 

Sam and Elliott sighed, “And what do you think my job is? Elliotts?” Sam asked.

“Huh?” Both Carter and Dean asked.

“You've saved my life over and over, for all of us… you save us all. I mean, you sacrifice everything for us. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're our big brother. Our big sister. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you. And we don't care what it takes, we gonna get you out of this. Guess we gotta save your asses for a change.” Sam grumbled. The other three agreed.

“I guess, yea.” Carter smiled.

Dean tossed his arm around his sister’s shoulders, both well aware that they couldn’t let their siblings get them out. “Yeah.” Dean nodded. 

“Well... Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate…” Ellen wondered.

“Azazel, that was his name.” Carter offered. 

“Hundreds, maybe more.” Dean sighed.

“Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army.” Sam sighed.

“Guess we got a busy year.” Ben chuckled.

“Hope to hell you boys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun.” Bobby frowned.

“Well, then.” Dean opened the Impala’s trunk and tossed the Colt in, “We got work to do, Load up brats.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some breaks from Cannon. As I continue on, obviously some episodes will be ignored (ADAM's obviously), please comment if you like. I know where I want this to go, any ideas from you guys would be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
